Feminine Masculinity
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is everyone doomed to this strange turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **__Hello, everyone! Now, I don't really have anything to say. I do want to make sure that you've read the above information, though. I can only take partial credit for this story, so I want to make sure who else deserves the credit on this story._

_I'm only telling you the ages of everyone one time. Shippou is 8. Rin is 10. Kagome is 17. Sango is 18. Kikyou is 19. Inuyasha is 20. Miroku is 21. Sesshoumaru is 24. Naraku is 52. Also, Kago is pronounced Kay-Go._

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and Bipolar Tangerine_

Chapter One

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

Kagome stretched out in the sunlight and let out a small sigh of content. It was a beautiful day and one that Inuyasha was finally letting tem enjoy. Sure, he was probably off to go see Kikyou, but that didn't seem to matter right now. All that mattered to Kagome was the absolutely wonderful feeling of the warm sun resting on her skin that her bathing suit had exposed.

"This feels nice, doesn't it?" Kagome questioned. She lazily opened her blue eyes to look at her two friends. Sango was also sun-bathing and seemed to be enjoying it as well. The demon huntress had been on guard for a few hours in order to make sure that nothing would see Kagome so scantily dressed. After those hot hours, Kagome had convinced her to wear Kagome's extra bathing suit and sunbathe with her.

Shippou splashed water only a few feet away from Kagome. The beautiful for him didn't mean that he was enabled to rest, but that he would be able to play in the water. He would have adults watching him- a requirement Kagome had put in place -and would alert the girls if he heard a certain pervert creeping up on their near-naked bodies.

"This_ is_ nice." Sango agreed eagerly. She took a deep sigh and turned over onto her stomach. "Perhaps the lack of excitement is a good thing. Sure, there aren't demons to slay, but relaxing like this is so much more… rewarding." Her voice trailed off to a murmur as she began to drift into a light sleep.

"Shippou, sweetie, I'm going to get dressed and walk back to camp. I want you to stay with Sango, just in case Miroku decides to sneak up on her. Alright?" Kagome spoke sweetly to her adopted son. The small boy turned his head around to face her, his bright green eyes sparkling with his smile, and nodded.

"Okay, momma!" He agreed eagerly. A smile touched Kagome's lips as she began to pull her school uniform over her swimming attire. She picked up the bathing supplies and towel she had brought with her and began to walk through the woods in order to go back to the village. Her half-open blue eyes would have slid closed for a second, had she not seen a white, snake-like body gliding past her. Instantly, she was on alert.

It was rare that Kikyou would come so close to the village. It alarmed many of the people to see her after she had died so many years ago and they had the power to send her back to hell if she ever made her presence known. Kagome took a step to follow the soul collector, but stopped herself. She _was_ curious what was going on over there. Especially if it had anything to do with the hanyou that Kagome still had a childish crush on. However, following her better instinct, Kagome continued through the last wall of trees that separated her from the village.

What Kikyou and Inuyasha did was not her business. Kagome was fully aware of that. However, that had failed to stop her from spying on them in a few rare occasions. Each time, she feared the worst- that Kikyou would be taking Inuyasha to hell or they would be doing things that Kagome's innocent mind refused to think about. Things that made her innocence squirm and whine.

It was never like that, though. Never once had Kagome caught them doing more than tender kisses to one another. Sometimes, they would cuddle and talk the way any couple might, other times they got into heated arguments that seemed to be resolved with equally heated apologies. But not once had Kagome ever felt her heart shatter deep within her chest as she feared. After she had acknowledged she had no claim on Inuyasha- although she desperately wanted to- she found herself less prone to being harmed by their intimacy.

"Kaede! I'm back!" Kagome called out cheerfully as she stepped through the door of the small hut. Sitting on the ground to Kagome's right was the old miko and a large pot of a delicious-smelling stew. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh. Her actions brought the slightest of smiles to Kaede's face.

"Welcome back, child. Where might Sango and Shippou be?" The elderly woman questioned. Kagome placed her supplies in her yellow backpack with delicate care. She felt no need to hurry anything up. Not after calming down from the peaceful sun-bathing.

"Sango was still lying in the sun when I left. I told Shippou to wait with her in case Miroku tried to sneak up on her. She's always been very nervous about wearing bathing suits." Kagome explained. Kaede nodded her head twice in understanding as she stirred the broth slowly.

"I see. Kagome, might ye be willing to get some healing herbs for me? I need to make more potions tonight, but it is dangerous to leave a fire alone." Kaede's good eye watched the young miko closely, searching for any sign that she wouldn't be up to doing the task. It was rare that Kaede openly said that she wished for help and, if she suspected that someone was reluctant to aid her, she withdrew her offer quickly.

"Alright!" Kagome eagerly agreed. With no sign of hesitation or burden, she picked up a basket and left the hut once again. Kaede let out a sigh- whether it be in relief or distress, even she was unsure- as she watched Kagome walk away. The old woman looked out a small opening in the wall of the hut and watched the tress blow in a wind that was not there.

"I feel as though something bad will befall Kagome." Kaede murmured to herself. He hand continued in its circular path as she continued to stir the broth that would be the dinner everyone was going to eat.

- - - -

Kikyou placed a small container of ramen on the ground beside the God Tree. Her gaze lifted up to the carving she had etched into the old bark. It was a complex design of symbols and ancient letters that she had spent days putting together and weeks memorizing. Now all her effort was about to be rewarded.

Inuyasha would focus only on her once this spell was completed. He did not know what she was doing, he only knew of her request that he get something from Kagome's mysterious bag. When he had asked why, Kikyou had expertly shifted the conversation to paint him as a hanyou with two lovers. He had left to do her bidding, ashamed of himself for caring for Kagome and Kikyou.

He had returned with this strange container that he called Ramen- with affection, she had noticed. She did not dare ask why he was so smitten with the small bucket, but she had thanked him for presenting her with the item. After that, she had kept their visits as short and discreet as possible. He was not allowed to suspect her of doing what was about to be done. If he knew she planned on eliminating the temptation of Kagome, he would become defensive over her reincarnation.

It wasn't as though she were sentencing the young girl to death. She was merely… _altering_ who the girl was. A smirk presented itself on her face as she looked over the carvings to make sure they had been placed correctly. The slightest error could ruin the entire spell and it could be cast incorrectly or on the wrong person.

Once the undead miko was satisfied that there were no errors, she took three steps back from the Ramen bucket and clasped her hands together. Her eyes shut and she angled her head towards the ground. Spells often worked better if one showed a type of humility. Looking to the ground seemed to work best.

A mysterious chant began to flow from Kikyou's lips. It seemed to blanket the entire area around her. The trees swayed in a wind that was not there as the strange dialect continued to be spoken. Kikyou had spent even longer making sure that she had known all the words and could recite them correctly in the foreign language they were.

When the last word had been spoken, an invisible force pushed Kikyou forward. She would have said the force was merely a strong blow of the wind, but the air was still around her. The trees swayed violently, almost as if they were trying to warn the reincarnation that strange magic had been used against her. The grass around Kikyou's hands and knees began to bend as if it was trying to escape her and the power she had just dabbled in.

When Kikyou's eyes went to the Ramen bucket's location, everything halted and the invisible force stopped pushing things as wind did. The undead woman took no notice of this. Her eyes were focused on the spot she had placed the strange object with curiosity and a trace of fear. The strange contraption was gone.

Kikyou's brown eyes immediately flew up to look towards the carvings she had etched onto the ancient God Tree. The symbol was no longer carved onto the ancient bark. Instead, it appeared as though it had been branded onto the tree. The pure white symbols now stood out against the dark bark of the tree. It looked as though it had been painted on, but that was not true. It became obvious that the symbol had changed the color of the bark.

A smile etched its way onto her normally emotionless face. It was done. She had known the symbol would change, as it was written in her books of study. She, however, was unaware of how it would change. Would it spark to life? Would it become a pendant or a rosary? Now she knew. The spell became a permanent fixture in whatever it was etched into. Kikyou slowly stood up from her position on the ground, taking no notice of the grass attempting to escape her treacherous self.

The symbol had adorned a while shade. That meant her spell had worked to perfection. According to the text she had read, different colors meant different things. A black symbol was inactive and had, most likely, several errors made in the spell process. A green symbol indicated that the spell had relapsed on itself. Since this was an altering spell- turning Kagome into what she was not- a spell that fell onto itself would merely put Kagome back as she was now. It was merely like a double negative.

"Kikyou!" The voice of her hanyou boyfriend brought Kikyou from her musings. She turned her head slowly, a small part of her mind surprised that the hanyou would choose to visit her in the middle of the day. It was more natural that he waited until evening or morning to visit with her. There were less people wandering around to see them during those times. A part of the miko was also aware that, during these times, her reincarnation was less likely to be wandering around.

Inuyasha jogged up to her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips upon seeing her. When he had reached her, his golden gaze rested on the God Tree just behind her. One of his thick, black eyebrows raised in curiosity as he spotted the paint upon the sacred tree. His gaze turned to Kikyou, confusion mingling in those orbs. Kikyou instantly understood what bothered him. He believed her to have been the one to violate the tree that he considered so dear to him. The one he slept on for fifty years.

"I saw some kids trying to use a strange spell upon the tree. I startled them into fleeing, but I do not think the paint will come off... Nor do I think harm will come to the sacred tree." She explained. Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention on her. The worries he had previously held were gone from his eyes.

"Some people have no respect for ancient magic." The hanyou concluded.

"No respect." Kikyou agreed solemnly.

- - - -

Kagome smiled pleasantly as she knelt on her knees before a bush. The berries that grew on the bush were rare, but very potent medicines. The presence of this particular plant was uncommon, since it was a slow-growing plant and sensitive to the temperature. With great care not to bruise the berries, the priestess plucked them from their stems and placed them within the basket she carried.

While Kagome's blue eyes were focused on the basket, her hair blew from her face. She was in the middle of attempting to contain it when she noticed that there was no wind. The bushes around her did not move. The only things that were affected by the non-existent wind were her long, black tresses and the leaves of the towering trees. A cold chill ran down the length of her spine.

"Why do I get the feeling that something does not bode well?" She asked herself. She did not expect an answer so quickly. She reached forward to retrieve more berries, and the bush moved. Her blue eyes blinked once in confusion as she reached for the bush once more, only to have it lean away from her hand again. With a frustrated growl, she grabbed the shrub and began forcefully plucking the delicate fruit from it.

"Must be mad at me for plucking it... Woah." Her words lost their effect as her eyes traveled from the herb basket to the surrounding grass. It seemed as though all the blades were leaning away from her body, just as the bush had done. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she placed her hand on a patch of grass. Instantly, the grass attempted to escape the presence of her hand. A wrinkle found itself onto her forehead as she pulled her hand back.

"What's going on..." She coughed once, her throat contracting painfully. When she felt it was safe to speak once more, she finished questioning herself. "Is everything suddenly allergic to me?" Kagome stopped speaking the instant she heard her voice. It was no longer the gentle, feminine voice she had grown accustomed to. It was the voice of a boy. More specifically, it was the voice of a man.

Kagome gulped cautiously, unsure of what to think. Her voice sounded like it was coming from one of the many teenage boys in her high school. It was somewhat deep and, the girlish part of Kagome suggested, attractive. Shaking her head, she reached out to pick more berries. Instantly, she screamed.

What came from her throat was a manly cry of surprise. That caused her to scream more, which still sounded as though she were surprised. Kagome's blue eyes, which had lost their feminine edge and gained a hint of masculinity, stared at her hand in shock. It wasn't her hand, it was a man's hand. It was connected to an arm that had more muscles on it- further showing her she wasn't a woman anymore- and that... trailed off to a shoulder that was a bit more sturdy than she remembered it looking.

"Oh god." Kagome murmured in her male voice. She shot up and ran back to the hut, the basket of herbs in her hand. When Kagome burst through the door, she ignored Kaede's shocked sound and ran over to her yellow backpack. Masculine hands sought out one of her many things. When she found her mirror, she pulled it out and instantly let out a cry of shock.

"What has happened to ye, child?" Kaede asked. The elderly miko stood up from her seat and walked to the hysterical Kagome. The elderly woman reached down and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked up to her mentor and wiped her eyes to stop the oncoming wave of tears.

"Kaede... I don't know what happened! I was in the middle of getting some berries from a Fiji plant, and... I just..." Kagome paused, seemingly on the brink of a mental breakdown. She took a breath and, as loud as she could, cried, "I just turned into a boy!" She cried.

The silence that filled the hut after that statement was deafening. Kagome gave up her lost attempts and let her tears loose. Kaede continued to stroke the hysterical girl and making soothing sounds. After a mere ten minutes, Kagome had calmed down considerably and looked to her mentor with hopeful eyes.

"Can you make me a girl again?" He questioned. Kaede shook her head sadly. Just as Kagome was about to ask questions, Kaede held her hand up. Once the young boy had silenced himself, Kaede took a breath in preparation to speak.

"What has happened to ye has been done by a powerful curse. I can feel the magic of it weaving into your aura. Only a very powerful demon or miko could undo such a curse that has bound itself to ye so wholly." Kaede paused, her eyes showing that she was deep in thought. When she spoke again, she seemed more understanding and, Kagome hoped, in control of the situation.

"I do not know of any being that could undo this curse. I fear, Kagome, that ye must live out the rest of your days as a man." Kaede nodded with certainty and took a deep breath. "I know ye are upset about this whole thing, but ye must learn to accept what cannot be undone." Kaede explained. Kagome's squared her shoulders and determination grew in his blew eyes.

"You're right, Kaede." He stopped speaking, shuddering upon hearing the sound of his own voice. It sounded so much more different than it had when he was still a woman. With a sigh, Kagome lowered his head in defeat. "I suppose I'll need a more masculine name... I'll also need clothes for this new body." Kagome picked up a muscled arm and noted the way the girl's school uniform barely refrained from tearing.

"Kago shall be ye new name. If you can become a girl once more, it will be best if ye did not forget your female name before then. Kago is the male form of Kagome." Kaede explained. Kago nodded his head solemnly and took a deep breath. Kaede reached behind the young man to tug on a lock of black hair.

"Ye may also need a hair cut, Kago." Upon seeing a frightened look within the man's eyes, Kaede hastily added, "Ye will not need to cut it much. If ye wish to put it in a topknot as other men wear it, then ye are able to keep most of your hair." Kaede explained. Kago's eyes hardened as he shook his head.

"I'm not cutting my hair. I worked good and hard to get it this long and take care of it. Let me keep my hair, please Kaede. I don't mind putting it in a ponytail. Besides, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both have really long hair!" Kago reasoned. Kaede grimaced as she noticed that Kago still argued like a girl. With a sign of defeat, the elderly woman nodded. The young man grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Ye must keep it in a ponytail, Kago. It is not traditional for human men to not wear a topknot. Leaving your hair unbound would reek disaster in many different ways." Kaede lectured. Kago nodded, searching for a piece of cloth in his bag that would do well to hold his hair. Upon seeing a small, feminine sock, his smile faded. He loved that sock. But, now that he was a man, it would never fit on his feet that were so... big.

"I understand, Kaede." He said, taking little note of how deep his voice had become. It was strange to have become so accustomed to something so foreign in such a quick amount of time. With strength that Kagome did not have, Kago ripped a strip from the sock and brought it to his hair. With nimble fingers, experienced from working in hair that had once belonged to a girl, he tied his hair back in a casual ponytail. It was much like the one that Kouga wore, but the ponytail begun at the nape of his neck.

"I will go barter for male clothes for ye." Kaede said. The elderly woman stood up and Kago's eyes followed her. It was so strange to be in a different body and have no one truly become alarmed. Kago mentally shook his head. That was because only one person had known of the situation. The news had yet to be told to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or even Shippou. Kago paled at the thought of telling his adopted son of what had befallen him. With a shudder, he turned his attention back to Kaede.

"Thank you again, Kaede... What should I tell everyone when they get back?" Kago automatically moved in position to keep a watchful eye over the pot of stew and the fire that kept it warm. He grasped the pot gently, just as he had done when he was Kagome. Everything he did now seemed so strange because it was done in someone else's body. Tears threatened to push at Kago's eyes at the reminder that he was no longer the girl he had grown up to be.

"Ye shall tell them what happened. A curse had befallen ye whilst ye were in the forest, gathering herbs." Kaede instructed. Kago nodded, his eyes drifting down to look at his dainty grasp on the spoon handle.

"Alright. Thank you, Kaede." Kago spoke quietly. There were so many changes that this different body brought him. He felt like he was in a different body. He was a girl trapped in a man's body. Everything he did, everything he thought, was all feminine and somewhat elegant. Now he was... not a girl. He had to be masculine and tough. Mentally, a masculine Kago warred with his femininity. It was as though, with the curse, Kagome was forced to split into two people. The new one was Kago.

"Kagome! You won't believe what Miroku tried to do!" An angry Sango seethed as she stepped into Kaede's small hut. Her presence, and anger, brought Kago to attention immediately. His eyes flew up to look at his best friend and he momentarily forgot about the fact that he was no longer a girl. He was a guy.

"What'd he do this time?" The sound of Kago's voice, which was unmistakably male, stopped Sango from her rant and reminded Kago that he was... a _he_. Kago's head dropped and he blushed, suddenly ashamed of the change that had come about him unexpectedly. Sango, whose face had also begun to become pink, knelt down on the other side of the stew that Kago was supervising.

"I'm sorry... Who are you?" Sango asked curiously. Kago looked up and could easily see the war waging in his best friend's eyes. She seemed to know that he was Kagome, but it was obvious that such a change was hard for her to accept. It was understandable, Kago reasoned. After all, women didn't turn into men every day of the week.

"You know who I am, Sango..." He had tried to say that he was Kagome. But, for some reason, he could not refer to his new state of being with the name he used as a girl. It seemed too... forbidden. "I used to be Kagome... Now I'm Kago..." He added, feeling his heart give a pinch of frustration at how things were going. He had _really _wanted to hear what Miroku's latest pervert attempts were. Now he understood that there would be a different male to be the topic of conversation.

"What happened to you?" A question that was inevitable spilled from Sango's lips. Kago pulled the spook from the stew and began to stare at the liquid that remained on the utensil. Looking at anything was better than looking into the eyes of his severely confused friend.

"How about I tell you once everyone is here? I don't want to have to explain it four times over..." Kago paused, looking up around the room for the perverted monk and his son. "Where are Shippou and Miroku? I thought that they'd be coming back with you..." Kago let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for Sango to supply an explanation.

"We were on our way back when Shippou noticed that Kaede was in the market, looking at some fabrics. He wanted to go with her because he says he likes watching her bargain for clothes..." Sango paused, looking at Kago once more. It seemed as though she were still attempting to understand that her girlfriend... was now a boy. "And Miroku followed Shippou. I was still angry and was going to clobber him if he got anywhere near me. I'm guessing he wanted away from the tension." Sango added.

"I see... So, what did Miroku do this time?" Kago questioned. He dipped the spoon into the pot and began to stir again. He would feel bad if the stew got burned because he had forgotten to swish the broth around.

"Well... I was getting out and getting dressed..." Sango paused, her eyes momentarily glazing over as she recalled the earlier events that had caused her rage in the first place. Kago watched as her eyes returned to the present time with the rage that he had seen when she first walked into the hut.

"I was bending over to help Shippou get his jacket on. Miroku walked up right behind me and grabbed my butt!" Sango threw up her hands dramatically as her face flushed red in anger. Kago raised an eyebrow at his friend. Sure, Miroku was a pervert and spied on them occasionally... But pinching Sango's backside was not something that either of them should be unaccustomed to.

"I understand you're upset, Sango... But he does that an awful lot. What's the big deal?" Kago questioned. After asking the question, Sango's face flushed a deeper shade of red that went down her neck and disappeared under the fabric of her kimono.

"I..." She stammered a moment, her blush spreading across to cover her ears. "I'm not sure if I should tell you. I mean... I know you're Kagome and you're my best friend, my sister even... But you're a guy. It feels weird to tell a guy... They might..." She stopped speaking as she watched Kago's face go from curious to clueless. She sighed. Kago still thought like Kagome. He wouldn't hear her statement as another guy might and he wouldn't get aroused... As Sango stared at her handsome once-a-girl, male friend, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I was naked!" Kago watched Sango pause after that statement, as if measuring his reaction. When Sango was satisfied by something Kago couldn't fathom, she continued. "I mean, completely naked. I had my butt in he air and I hadn't even bothered to cover my breasts yet. I was entirely out of the water when he came _waltzing up behind me_ and grabbed my ass!" Sango ranted. Both Sango and Kago were oblivious to their new audience until he spoke.

"I assure you, Sango, I do not waltz." Miroku defended himself. He turned in the direction he knew Kagome to be, with a wide (and completely fake) grin that forced his eyes closed. "Kagome, I tried to reason with Sango. My hand is cursed. I could not control myself. It was as if a demon had possessed me!" Miroku claimed. He opened his eyes to see the reaction on the other woman's face.

Only to discover that she was not there. He blinked once and looked around the hut. Kaede and Shippou stood beside him. Sango stood next to a man Miroku had never seen... And then there was the strange man.

"I'm sorry. I thought Sango was talking to Kagome." He apologized absently. Kago could clearly see the confusion and slight embarrassment written on the monk's face. Kago shook his head, knowing that it was going to be a hard evening, even without Inuyasha there.

"It's fine, Miroku." Kago dismissed him and stirred the stew a few times.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Miroku leaned forward, as if the extra distance would grant him insight as to who this male was. It didn't, for the man still looked as unfamiliar as he had when Miroku had opened his eyes after his speech.

"Miroku, Shippou," Kaede took a deep breath and gestured to Kago. "This person was once Kagome. Now he is Kago." Kaede told the two boys. The silence that later filled the room was more deafening than any cries of confusion or denial. Kago stared warily at the boys, vaguely aware that Sango was tense beside him. She had yet to receive an explanation herself and could be doubting his true nature.

Kago shifted uncomfortably, looking around the room. His blue eyes flickered from the corner of the wall to the window. From the window, they traveled to the door and the flapping piece of cloth that covered it. It attempts to escape the suddenly tense room, Kago mentally wondered what material that cloth was made out of. Bamboo? Or perhaps some kind of animal skin?

His eyes then drifted down his right hand, which was still holding the spoon. Kago pulled his hand pack, pulling the spoon out of the stew that Kaede had been preparing while Kago had been a girl. Coughing in a vain attempt to ease the tension, Kago looked up at everyone with a smile that was heart-stoppingly charming and exactly like Kagome.

"Who's hungry?" Kago questioned eagerly.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: **__Please let me know what you think. Reviews spur me to continue and lack of reviews... make me regret writing things. So, please review and let me know what you think!_

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **__Thank you all for the ten reviews that I have received! It is always wonderful to hear what you readers think and know that you are willing enough to write down your desires for me. Even a simple "update soon" is wonderful! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all will enjoy it!  
_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and BipolarTangerine_

Chapter Two  


**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

No one responded. Kago knew why they were all quiet. After all, he had gone from Kagome- the teenage girl who had demons claiming her and humans admiring her- to Kago- the boy who still acted as though he were a girl. Because he was. And his brain still _thought_ like a girl and told his body to do everything just as a girl would do. That thought reminded Kago that, if she were to walk, she would most likely sway her hips oh so slightly.

Boys weren't supposed to sway their hips. Kago would have difficulties explaining that to all the local villagers and demons. Even demons would be confused by this slight gender confusion that was going to be appearing on a strapping young male.

"I guess no one's hungry..." Kago trailed off and dipped the spoon into the pot once more to stir it. He was more than fully aware that everyone in the hut was staring at him. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and even innocent, little Shippou. He winced. Shippou. He had treated the son like his own, sheltering him and being his adoptive mother. What would happen now? Would the child still look up to him and call him father- which was strange on its own- or would he reject the idea that his mother... wasn't a girl anymore?

Miroku pursed his lips. "Kago... It is hard for you to tell us that you are our voluptuous, _female_ friend Kagome. After all, I just saw her only a few hours ago. Let me tell you, she was _very _much a girl when I saw her. Why, just the sight of those bountiful breasts proved it." Miroku's eyes rolled skyward as drool began to escape the left corner of his mouth.

No one interrupted him. It would have been disgusting and even alarming that he had seen Kagome like that if everyone hadn't been thinking of the same thing. After all, Kagome had been the girl who had amazing miko powers and been a beauty to behold, even before she fully matured. Miroku's words may have been somewhat crude, but they were true.

"I was Kagome... Then, when I was getting some herbs in the forest, things got really weird for a bit. When everything went to normal... I had already turned into this." Kago waved his free left hand around to emphasize his point. "I became a guy. Kago." He elaborated. Everyone stared at him closely, as if determining whether or not this man was really the girl they knew.

Thankfully, Kaede already believed the boy and knew the story to be true. Kaede, doing her duty as always, took the ladle from Kago and began to pour soup into one of six bowls. Kago stared at everyone as they stared back at her. Even Sango, whom she had thought accepted this whole mess, seemed confused all over again. Perhaps she had merely distracted her friend for that brief moment?

"Prove it." Young Shippou challenged. Kago's eyes raised as he looked at each one of his friends. They didn't know him, but he knew them. How would he prove it. Puffing his chest out in a very male demonstration of responsibility, he stood up and pointed to Inuyasha.

"You're Inuyasha. A half dog demon. You hate your older half brother, Sesshoumaru, and you have a sword he wants. Which is why he hates you..." Kago paused, searching for some other piece of information that was more personal and could not be gathered by merely talking to villagers. "And you love the ramen that I bring back from my time on the other side of the well." Kago pointed to Shippou.

"You're an orphan fox demon and, when I met you, you had jewel shards in your possession. A demon turned your father into a belt. I took you in and protected you from Inuyasha's poundings. You like the candy that I bring from my time. Especially the lollipops." Kago pointed to Sango.

"You're my best friend and we always go bathing together. We have told each other a lot of secrets that I won't even begin to mention in front of a certain two male specimens." Kago's eyes momentarily flickered to Inuyasha, then to Miroku. His eyes then trained on Sango again. "You have a demon cat named Kirara and you tried to kill Inuyasha when you first saw him." Kago then looked at Miroku. He took a big breath and, after a moment of attempting to find words, let it out.

"You're... A real piece of work. You're a monk with a hold in your hand from Naraku's curse. You grope every woman you see and try to get them to have your child. Those prayer beads on your hand keep your wind tunnel from wreaking havoc on anything and everything." Kago took a deep breath and smiled. He knew nearly everything about each one of them. There was no way that they could mistake him for the Kagome he had once been. Moments of silence passed and Kago assumed everyone was absorbing his dramatic change. That was until Inuyasha spoke.

"You could have been watching us or even have stolen the memories from Kagome. I've heard of memory thieves like you. You've got to do more to prove you're really Kagome." Inuyasha growled. Kago's right eyebrow twitched as he stared at the stubborn, dog-eared hanyou. With a growl that could have come out of a demon's mouth, he pointed at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" He snapped. Instantly the hanyou's face was forced into the ground and smoke began to seep from his body. The collision's intensity was proof of Kago's frustrations and anger at their disbelief. It was also a proof that he was truly Kagome. After all, no one else could command the hanyou to do a face-plant with that word and that rosary.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried. He launched himself across the room and landed, rather smoothly, on the chest of Kago. Kago braced himself for the impact by tightening his abdomen muscles. Shippou wasn't exactly a light-weight kid anymore and he often had knocked Kago down. However, when Shippou landed on Kago's chest, the impact was hardly felt. Had he really become that much stronger since his transformation out of girl-dom?

"Shippou, ye must call our new friend by his name. This is Kago. Do not tell anyone in the village about Kago's new self. It would alarm them into thinking that such a thing could befall them." Kaede lectured. The elderly miko handed a bowl of stew to everyone, keeping the last one for herself. Silence blanketed everyone as they began to eat. Kago was the first to break the peace.

"Guys... I really hope this doesn't change anything about us... I know I look really different, but my mind and heart are still Kagome- as girly as that was..." Kago trailed off as his eyes became unfocused. A few moments later, when he had snapped from his musings, Kago spoke again. "And... Please don't tell anyone about this. If you guys have a reason to tell someone, I want to tell them. After all, it is my story and I would feel... betrayed, in a way, if you were to tell someone about it." His blue eyes wandered through all of his friend's faces. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kago slowly stood up, placing the empty bowl beside the vat of stew. He left the hut quietly. No one asked him where he was going and he didn't tell anyone. It was obvious, from the way he kept leaning forward, shifting in his seat, and moving Shippou from his lap that he just needed to relieve himself. No one thought anything about it... until Kago came rushing back in, face red and legs crossed in order to help hold his fluids inside him.

"Oh!" Was the only thing that came from Kago's mouth. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all turned to look up at their friend. Shippou did not, for the lip of his bowl was touching his forehead while he slurped down the stew. Kaede did not look because the elderly miko already knew what the issue was.

"What is it, Kago?" Sango forced herself to say the new name. It was easy and hard at the same time. It was easy to place a new name to this new face... It was hard when she knew the new face already had a name and it wasn't the new one. She focused on her friend's face closely as she awaited a reply. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she noticed the tears nearly escaping from her friend's eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kago complained. Sango nodded in encouragement. So the girl- no, boy, she reminded herself- had to relieve himself. What was the big deal? Kago could defend himself just fine- or so she assumed- and it was unlikely that any demon he couldn't fend off would be so near a human village to eat those who had to urinate.

"Then go!" Inuyasha commanded. The command was followed by a wave of his hand to indicate the land beyond the door that Kago currently stood in. Kago looked behind him, thinking, then turned to Inuyasha. His eyes were watering from the need to get relief. No one seemed to understand Kago's dilemma when it came to peeing.

"I can't." Kago stated simply. The rest of the group raised their eyebrows at this statement. Even Shippou, who had been licking the inside of the bowl, stopped to stare at his new father with confusion. Kaede still did not respond, but a knowing smile pulled at the edge of her lips.

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome's face reddened and everyone noticed, despite the fact that the setting sun was setting off a red hue.

"I... I..." Kago stumbled around the words as the blush crept across his ears and slowly down his neck. He took a slow glance at each of his friends, excluding Shippou and Kaede, before bursting. "I don't want to look at it and I don't know how to do anything with it!" He near-shouted.

The silence that filled the hut afterward was becoming too common around Kago. Sango's gaze had dropped down to her nearly empty bowl of soup. She understood- well, partially understood at least- what Kago was struggling with. Had it been her that transformed into a man, then she would not be willing to look down on the reproductive organs of a man. It seemed too... revolting.

And, judging by the look she had seen on Kago's face, he believed the same thing. It was a shame that he had to deal with it on a daily basis. Sango would be traumatized if she were to deal with it just once. If she had to use that... thing... to urinate every day, she would likely lose her mind before her bladder was empty.

Sango looked up to see how each of the boys were taking this strange piece of information. Miroku did not move, but his eyebrows were raised. Was he amused, surprised, or did he expect this just as Kaede had? Sango's gaze drifted to the hanyou, who was beginning to stand up. Her own eyebrows shot up in question. The silver-haired hanyou turned around to address the rest of the group.

"I'm going to take Kago to the bathroom. I'll be back." He bravely explained. Sango's gaze dropped, as well as Miroku's. It was extremely strange that Kagome had turned into Kago... It was even more strange that the hanyou was being more polite than he had been when she was a girl. Sango's gaze drifted over to Shippou and Kaede.

Kaede's eyes had traveled up to watch the retreating backs of the hanyou and former-miko. Shippou watched while he picked up Inuyasha's bowl of soup. He quickly drained the remnants and looked up to the elderly miko.

"Kaede... To be a miko, someone has to be a girl, right?" Shippou questioned. After seeing the woman's nod, he continued to trudge through his confusion. "Then is Kagome- I mean Kago- still a miko or a priestess? Or is she- he!- a priest? Or a monk like Miroku?" Shippou questioned. Kaede's eyebrow that was not covered by the eye patch rose ever so slightly.

"Since Kago is no longer a female, he has become a priest. Only a female with holy powers may be called a priestess or a miko." Kaede explained. "Becoming a monk is the choice of the individual. Kago is not required to do such a thing." Kaede told the young fox child. He nodded and looked over at Kago's remnants of soup. He started to reach for it, but stopped when he realized that this was his mother- or was his mother- whom the bowl belonged to.

- - - -

The awkward silence was unbearable. Kago's mind- which was still thinking more girlish thoughts- screamed that the silence needed to be broken. Something needed to be said. But what would he say? He was nearly suffocating because of the tense and nervous atmosphere. But how could he brush this off? The hanyou he had once had a crush on was about to help him figure out how to urinate.

It could not have been more than five minutes of walking when Inuyasha stopped. It was not in a clearing, but it wasn't heavily wooded, either. Kago looked at the golden-eyed man for a moment before stopping his own feet as well. Inuyasha pointed to one of the surrounding trees that was to Kago's left. Kago looked at the tree, then looked to his right to look at Inuyasha. Once again, he looked at the tree.

"How am I supposed to pee on that?" He asked cautiously. The hanyou growled and took a step forward, towards the tree. Kago's blue eyes watched him and he approached the tree reluctantly. He waited to see Inuyasha squat down, but that did not happen. After another moment or two of that unbearable silence, Inuyasha's patience seemed to snap.

"Just go!" He told the younger man. Kago jumped at the frustrated outburst and clasped his elbow in his hand, just as he would have done if he'd been a girl. The boy dropped his head, only to raise it a half inch and look at the hanyou through his feminine bangs. Inuyasha pushed his head against the tree's bark in irritation.

"You _do_ know how to do it, right?" Inuyasha asked. He turned his golden gaze to his right slightly so that he'd be able to focus on the boy. The blush that he had seen when Kago stood in the doorway returned. It started on his nose and quickly spread across his cheeks and over his ears. For a moment, Inuyasha forgot that Kago was no longer a woman and his mind was stunned by the innocent beauty that she had.

"I don't know how... And I'm afraid of 'it'." Kago explained. When the manly voice came from his lips, Inuyasha groaned at his own thoughts. Sure, Kagome had been beautiful. But that woman could be gone forever now. The part of Inuyasha that still cherished Kikyou screamed that Kagome only held Kikyou's beauty. It, and the entire train of thought that ran without Inuyasha paying attention or knowing, were ignored.

"What do you mean, you're afraid? Haven't you ever seen your dad pee or something?" Inuyasha asked curiously. When the words were out of his mouth, he quickly remembered that Kagome's- no, Kago's- dad had been dead for a while. "Or your brother? Anyone?" He watched as the blush spread across his entire face and began to threaten creeping down his neck.

"No. I don't know how to work 'it' and I really don't want to look at it." Kago explained. The blush began to descend down his neck and Inuyasha scowled. He figured that he had just had a problem finding some place suitable to go or wanted emotional support. He hadn't expected that she was so... _oblivious_ to everything about a man... Or just these few things. Inuyasha pulled his head back from the truck of the tree and nodded.

"Okay, then... I'm going to have to show you how to do this, then." Inuyasha warned. He began to reach into his pants to pull out his own manhood when Kago suddenly shrieked. Despite how manly his voice had become, that shrill sound was all too much like Kagome's- like it had been when Kago was a woman. Inuyasha flinched upon hearing the sound and turned his attention to the boy.

"I don't want to see more of those things than I have to!" Kago claimed. Inuyasha's hand dropped away from his pants and he turned to face her fully. His look was appraising and Kago found himself suddenly uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet a few times, trying to do something that would wrench him free of that golden-eyed gaze.

"Fine. Get yours out." Inuyasha commanded. His eyes narrowed when Kago looked at him defiantly.

"Are you serious? There's no way I'm touching that thing!" Kago snapped back. Inuyasha growled.

"You're going to have to use it eventually. After all, neither Miroku nor I are willing to take you out to the middle of the woods so that we can help you pee." Inuyasha took a step towards Kago, his gaze dropping. "But I'll do it for you the first time. I can imagine that you wouldn't even know how to handle it."

"Got that right." Kago grumbled. Inuyasha, without realizing how strange the situation had become, reached into Kago's pants and removed the organ himself. When Kago gasped, he looked up. The human's face had gone a deep scarlet as she stared down at the organ. Inuyasha turned his gaze to it as well, attempting to hide his urge to gasp in surprise as well. It was a large piece of meat, even to non-virgin eyes. He moved behind Kago, still holding him in his clawed hand.

"See how I'm holding it?" Inuyasha questioned. Kago nodded. "You have to hold it like this. You also have to aim it. If you just let it drop, then you're going to pee on your foot. You have to aim it before you can go to the bathroom." Inuyasha instructed. Kago nodded in understanding. "Now put your hand over mine so that you'll get used to the idea a bit. Next time I have to come out, I'm only supervising. After that, you'll have to piss on your own. Got it?" The boy nodded again. Silence bubbled in between the two.

"Aren't you going to go?" Inuyasha's voice was a whisper, for he didn't want him to jump and have his dick flying around in the wind.

"I don't know how." Kago admitted once again. Inuyasha would have sat himself out of pure frustration. He clenched his teeth and pressed his head against Kago's right shoulder in frustration.

"Just... let it go. I don't know how to explain it. Just stop holding your bladder. Geez! How in the world do girls do this?!" He was frustrated by her lack of knowledge and, even more so that girls seemed to go about things differently.

"We sit down and it just comes out on its own. I've never had to command it to come." Kago explained. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It was a rhetorical question." He murmured. Kago said nothing, but the sound of water hitting the bark of the tree was the only sound Inuyasha needed to hear. He sighed with relief that the whole episode would soon be over and relaxed his head against the human's shoulder again.

When Kago had finished, Inuyasha showed him the proper way to put the tool back into his pants. Kago nodded, seeming to understand it all. They had started to walk home when Kago stopped moving suddenly. Inuyasha took little notice until he was a couple yards ahead of him. He stopped for a moment, hoping that the human would begin to walk around again. When that didn't happen, he swung around to see Kago staring at his hands. He opened his mouth to ask what the hold-up was, but that was when Kago spoke.

"I need to wash my hands. They feel gross after being so close to that thing." Kago explained. Inuyasha changed his course and attempted to keep quiet. It didn't work and he soon found himself talking.

"You can't keep calling it a thing anymore, Kago... You're going to have to call it by what it is. You're not an innocent girl anymore and now you don't have an excuse for avoiding it." Inuyasha told her. His voice was not scolding, Kago had noticed. He sounded as if he tired and teaching him at the same time. He was attempting to help Kago without it looking like it was helping.

"What do I call it, then?" Kago questioned. Inuyasha's left ear twitched.

"A cock." Kago's face flushed scarlet.

"Isn't there a less crude name for it?"

"A dick?"

"Gross! Something that I can say without feeling like I'm having sex." Inuyasha was somewhat shocked that Kago could have said 'sex' without having retched or become grossed out. Perhaps there was hope for him.

"A manhood? You can't call it that forever, though. That's just what girls call it... and boys like your brother." Inuyasha explained. Kago nodded, but he didn't see the action behind his back.

"How do you know that's what girls call it?" Kago innocently asked. Inuyasha responded, again, without thinking.

"Kikyou talks about it like that." He replied innocently. He turned on his heel suddenly, afraid that he would smell the onslaught of tears and she'd be heartbroken. After all, he never had this conversation when Kago had been a woman. He only spoke of sex and such things with Kikyou. They had been hoping to have their own family if she got a body of her own. They had discussed it... But he and Kagome never had.

"What?" Kago tilted his head to the left and blinked once. Inuyasha had spun around so suddenly that the young man was afraid he'd kill her now. After all, if she was no longer a girl, perhaps he would see a reason to retrieve the rest of his soul to return to Kikyou.

"Nothing. Just..." Inuyasha hesitated. The pause was only a moment long, for he quickly decided that Kago was adult enough to handle the response he had. Kago had a right to know and Inuyasha had to stop treating the boy like he'd break if the wrong words were said. But that thought didn't stop him from searching for the right words anyway. "I thought it would upset you that I'm with Kikyou and we talk about that kind of stuff when you and I never did." He admitted.

Kago's head dropped, but the scent of tears never came. When he raised his head moments later, he had a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. I... As much as I wish I had a claim on you and that I could be the woman you love... I know that's not how it's happening. I like to think that, if Kikyou didn't come back, you would have loved me... But she's here and you love her. As much as I wish it were different and I wish you loved me, I know that you don't... And there's nothing I can do to sway your heart. Especially now that I'm not even a girl." Kago explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hadn't realized that Kago was so aware of the situation with Kikyou. He had assumed she would remain oblivious until someone mentioned it to her. Now that his mind was working, he understood it all. He understood why Kagome had stopped making advances towards him. She knew the tries were going to be fruitless. Inuyasha pointed behind him as thoughts rushed through his head.

"River's on the other side of those bushes, Kago. Go ahead and wash your hands. Then we'll head back to camp." He told her. He watched as Kago took a few steps forward and he looked towards the river to make sure nothing would spring upon him while the boy washed his hands. Inuyasha silently wished he could have seen the understanding and loving side of Kagome before Kikyou had come back and before Kagome had turned into Kago. He would have made her his mate in a heartbeat.

- - - -

"What took you so long?" Sango whispered after the two boys had come back into the hut. Kago sat down and began to remove his shirt carefully. It felt strange to undress around everyone, but it didn't matter. He didn't have breasts anymore and no one would take notice of him become bare-chested. Inuyasha and Miroku often did it in these hot, summer nights.

"I didn't know how to do anything. Inuyasha had to summon enough patience to tell me how to use everything and pee." He explained. His eyes slid closed in exhaustion For the briefest of moments, he saw the image of his girl figure flash through his mind. It had only been one day and he already missed being a girl. He missed having to wear a bra and he missed knowing that his menstrual cycle was coming. Hell, he even missed that squishy bump of fat that he had on his abdomen that had once embarrassed him to no end.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "He actually helped you rather than telling you to do it on your own?" Sango questioned. Kago nodded. The girl's gaze lowered to her lap as she considered this new information. Inuyasha had never been all that caring or nice- and patience was foreign to him. It was strange to hear of a way he would have helped Kago when he had done nothing to aid Kagome.

"So... Is it hard to do?" Sango found herself asking. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked up to meet the gaze of her attractive friend. He merely shook his head while his eyes clouded over in thought.

"It's not hard. It's just different. With girls, you sit down and just... _go_. Being a guy, you almost have to will it to go. It's strange to have that thing in my pants, too. It feels like someone stuck a sock in my underwear and I keep wanting to reach in and take it out." Kago's eyes widened when Sango's attention seemed to shift to his lap. "Not like that! I want to remove the sock, I mean. I'm just not used to having that thing there is all I'm trying to say."

Sango nodded and laid back against the mat. Her hair twisted rested elegantly against the pillow as she pulled a light blanket up to the bottom of her breasts. "I can imagine... Well, actually, I can't imagine what it'd be like to have something there. I wonder... If you have to get used to having it there, then would a guy have to get used to having it gone?" She questioned herself.

Kago shrugged as he began to pull into the sleeping bag that he had brought. He stopped when the bag strained to reach across his chest and touch his shoulders. When he had been a girl, he had been dainty. He had small shoulders and the only thing he had to worry about were the breasts in between them. Now it seemed as though this sleeping bag were unable to hold him due to the alteration in shoulder size. He groaned.

Shippou bounded over to his new father, his green eyes seeming dead to the world. It was a late night, especially for the young fox kit. Had Kago still been a woman, there would have been less discussion after dinner. He also would have not needed to spend that thirty or sixty minutes learning how to urinate. He would have known how.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" The boy questioned. Kago almost did not answer for he was not used to being called a father. After a moment of silence, he realized that his adopted son was referring to him. He opened up the sleeping bag enough for the kit to get in. The boy happily did so and snuggled against his chest. Kago would have gone to sleep when the boy stilled, but the boy had begun moving soon.

After Shippou had started and stopped moving several times, Kago turned his handsome blue eyes to his son. "Shippou, what's wrong?" He questioned. Shippou looked up at his father, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You're not as soft and squishy as you used to be." He explained. Kago felt his heart give a sharp pull upon hearing this. His adoptive son, whom he loved so dearly, was unable to be as comfortable around him as he was around Kagome.

"If you want to sleep on my pillow, I can give it to you." Kago offered. Shippou adamantly shook his head. Kago raised a black eyebrow and watched his son attempt to become comfortable against his chest once more.

"I want to be able to sleep with my daddy the way I slept with my mommy." The boy explained innocently. Kago felt the love for his son return and conquer over that pull on his heart. He smiled down at his son and hugged him against his chest.

"I love you Shippou. No matter what I am- your mother or father- I love you and I'm proud to call you my son." Kago told the boy. Shippou's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Kago's wrist happily.

"I don't think you know this, daddy... But that means a lot to demons. A daddy's pride and love are very cherished. A mommy's ability to place us above herself and to love us are just as important." He explained. The child's eyes slid closed as he felt his heart soar. It was true. Those were things that demons prided themselves on most. If a weak demon was viewed with pride and love through his father's eyes, then it did not matter that he had no power. He was just as respected as any strong demon.

"Then I'll always be your mommy and daddy. I'll take pride in you, place you above myself, and love you with all I'm worth." Kago spoke sleepily. His eyes slid closed and he hugged his son closer to him. He would never realize the full extent that his words had truly blessed the fox boy. The child would never tell him, either. For, while he was merely a young demon, all demons had too much pride to voice such feelings.

While Kago and Shippou drifted off to sleep, everyone else seemed to be in the same state of mind. That, however, was not the case. Inuyasha peered at Kago from the other side of the fire pit, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at the young boy. It was strange that, even though Kago was no longer a woman, he acted just as kind and caring as he had before.

Sango watched Kago as well. He was her best friend. She had once considered him as her sister. Well, now he was more like her brother due to his recent sex change. But... It wasn't natural to have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she looked at him. Sango knew it wasn't normal, for such a thing had never happened when she had been with Kohaku. The feeling bothered her, but she attempted to ignore it. She was merely reacting to the raising male population in their pack. It was nothing more. The more men there were, the more she would feel the need to go all girly and become intimate with one of them. Which, she reminded herself sharply, would never happen.

Miroku watched Sango through the shade of his lashes. She was asleep, or so he assumed. By the gods, she was so amazing when she slept. It seemed as though all the tension that had weighed upon her during the day would leave her body. When she slept, it was as though she were removing the glamor spell that hid her angelic beauty from the world.

But that was not the only thing on his mind as of late. Sango had been acting someone strange since he had come back from the springs. It seemed to be something more than him merely grasping her luscious backside, for her strange actions were not towards him. They were towards Kago. Each time the girl-gone-boy would even look her way, Miroku could swear he found a tint of pink on her cheeks. He noticed that, at even the slightest contacts, Sango would seemingly find a way to shift herself so that her suspiciously red face would not be seen by their companion. And all these things made Miroku wonder...

Just what in the hells was going on?

Sango reacting to Kago- formerly known as Kagome- in a manner that seemed more juvenile than she was. She seemed smitten with the young boy, although he was just ignorant enough not to notice. Miroku winced as he remembered a lingering smile that had remained on her lips after a joke spoken by the boy in question. He hated to think it, but she seemed infatuated with Kago.

Which bothered him.

Sure, he had never once proclaimed his love for Sango in a way that would make her believe him. He had always done something to ruin the moment and, thus, she would dismiss it. So he had no grounds to feeling protective over what he believed to be his. He also had not reason to hate his beloved friend, Kago, merely because someone he strongly desired was showing the signs of giddiness towards him.

Miroku groaned and turned over so that he would face away from the small circle of people. It would do no good to think about all this stuff. It would do even less good in the late of night when he was supposed to be sleeping. With that decided, he hurriedly pushed the thoughts out of each recess of his mind and became void of all emotion.

And that was the first casual- and completely normal- silence that the group had experienced since that morning when Miroku had attempted to grasp one of Sango's breasts. That silence had been just as normal.

The silence that echoed throughout the room seemed to weigh heavily on each of the people in the hut. Gradually and without their knowledge, each of the awake beings slipped off into a restful sleep consumed with strange dreams and images of white symbols painted- and etched- onto the bark of a sacred tree.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: **__Sorry if it seemed to take a bit long to update. I am currently on vacation to spend a week with my sisters. I hope to take full advantage of it until I leave on Saturday..._

**CottonCandyIceCream:** _You will have to wait and see whether or not Kagome becomes a girl again... To be honest, I can't tell you because I haven't decided.  
_**WinterhartZahneelCalina: **_Thank you so much for your kind words! It is wonderful to hear from you again (or read from you again) and I am excited, again, to receive your compliments.  
_**S.p.O.d:** _I'm glad that you enjoy what's going on with it so far. Please continue to let me know what you're thinking... And be careful whom you sign is as! Wouldn't want one of your fans to find you through looking at the review page!  
_**Silver Moon Vampire:** _I appreciate your review. Even your request for me to update soon means something to me._

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **I would like to, once again, thank everyone for their reviews. I received such wonderful comments (and amusing ones) that I still cannot stop smiling to myself. So, thank you all so much!!__  
_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

This chapter is dedicated to iitachiyoubastard, who is abusing the refresh button and possibly soiling many pairs of pants...

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and BipolarTangerine_

Chapter Three  


**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

"I disagree! Just because I'm a man now does not mean that I have any less of purifying powers!" Kago's arguing voice rose above the treetops as he took an advancing step towards a frustrated hanyou. Despite the lack of fear within the half demon, he took a step back anyways. There was no telling what Kago was capable of. Quite frankly, Inuyasha wasn't waiting in line to find out, either.

"How do you or I know that? You haven't touched a tainted jewel shard since you turned into a boy! Your powers may have only been limited to your female body!" Inuyasha snapped back. He took a step forward and Kago took a step backward to keep the distance between them. It was a distance that was, ever so gradually, becoming smaller and smaller.

"Inuyasha..." The monk interjected peacefully. The hanyou didn't look in his direction, but his left ear swiveled to hear him better. "Any kind of powers are tied to a being's soul. That is why Lady Kikyou still has power, although she lacks a real body." Miroku calmly explained. Inuyasha whipped his head around to glare at the monk.

"If you don't let me touch a tainted shard, then we're never going to know if I'm still able to purify things or not. Just let me go get it, Inuyasha!" Kago argued. Inuyasha growled then turned his head back to the boy. Was everyone suddenly on Kago's side, or had they always been like that?

"What if it taints or possesses you? That think came off of _Naraku's_ slimy body!" Inuyasha reasoned. Kago raised a hand up in attempt to calm or silence him. To everyone's surprised, the half-demon's shoulders relaxed and he quit his ranting. He lowered his head ever so slightly, a sign of submission. Kago smiled and looked his friend in the golden eyes.

"If I get possessed, then you are given whatever means possible to snap me out of it." He explained. Inuyasha nodded so slightly that the action would have been missed if you were not waiting for it. Kago pat the shoulder of his friend a couple times before heading off towards one of the many body parts that Naraku had shed during the battle.

It was rather discouraging, to say the least. They had all hoped that this battle would be the real battle. The final one that they would have to endure. They had all expected this because the real Naraku had shown up. Not just a puppet or a subordinate, but the actual hanyou himself. As well as his own presence, he had brought with him his two most faithful reincarnations- Kagura and Kanna- and his mind-trapped servant, Kohaku.

The show had seemingly begun. Inuyasha and Kago had made a good force. Sango had shown off a few techniques with her boomerang that no one had known she could do. At one point during the battle, the technique had actually caught Naraku off guard and he had been knocked back for a brief second in time. That brief second was like gold to them.

Miroku had found some kind of a blessing spell to place over his staff. As it had been tough and occasionally painful before, the blessing spell he and Kaede had worked on the previous night had turned out to be worth it. The staff could actually sever tentacles from the dark demon and had managed to save Inuyasha's soul from being taken from his body during the course of battle.

It had greatly surprised Kago when Shippou had showed off a new technique with his fox magic. It was nothing that directly harmed Naraku, but it had proved to distract him for a moment. Shippou had found a way to create objects- other than himself- in the likeness of a person or other object. He had made copies of his companions in this way and Naraku did not always notice the substitute before he attacked one.

But, as fate would have it, Naraku had managed to get away after Kagura had been killed. When the demoness's power source- which turned out to be her feather- was burned in the waves of Inuyasha's wind scar, the woman had ceased to exist. Her heart had returned to Naraku, who was not used to dealing with the organ. He had nearly died at the moment and, afterward, fled with Kikyou's name on his lips.

He had fled so quickly that he failed to realize the three jewel shards he left behind him. It was rather fortunate for the group that his heart had returned, for they had not only gained power from getting more jewels, but it meant that Naraku's power had been decreased. The odds were seeming to even themselves out.

Kago reached down to pick up the three jewel shards. As soon as his index finger touched the first shard, it turned from a malicious black to a pure, serene pink. The boy smiled and picked up the three shards. He reached into a hidden pocket in his haori and found the container that held the rest of the shards. He placed the three new pieces with the others and slid the jar back into it's pocket.

It had been nearly two weeks since Kagome had made the dramatic change into a man. The first week was a nightmare in his mind. He often tried not to urinate for fear of touching the creature that lurked within his own pants. It was not uncommon that he would wait too long to relieve himself and end up doing it all over the hakamas Kaede had been kind enough to purchase him.

There were even horrible moments in which he was the only witness. Most of these revolved around bathing. Since Kagome and Sango had been sisters to one another, it only made sense that Kago and Sango continue that friendship. With that in mind, they would bathe together as they had always done. But there was something that happened during the bathing process that Kago was positive had never happened before.

He had begun to stare at the breasts of Sango. At first, he merely said that it was a curiosity with the body he had once had. It made sense that, after losing his girlish body, he was longing to see another one to remind him of his own. But, after the third time in that same hot spring, he begrudgingly had to change his ways of thinking. As much as he hated to admit it, Kago believed the testosterone was influencing his thoughts.

No longer did Kago have girly thoughts as he used to have. He found his thoughts and actions becoming more simple than they used to be. For example; rather than try to trick Naraku to be distracted or to accidentally set himself up, Kago found that he was taking more direct and obvious shots. He should have known that, from Inuyasha's examples, those rarely worked... Except for that one time with Sesshoumaru's arm.

"What do we do now?" Sango innocently questioned. Kago's gaze slid over to his brunette-haired friend, as if that would aid his thought process. Two seconds of silence passed before Kago realized that he was staring at a gift of Sango's female anatomy. He quickly looked away.

"I think I need to go home." Kago said calmly. The silence that came was familiar, but still uncomfortable. Kago began to walk ahead of the group and lead them back to the village. Inuyasha had not had an outburst. Did that mean that the hanyou would be fine with his decision? Did he finally realize that Kago was capable of taking care of himself like Kagome had been?

Not that he ever believed Kagome to be self-sufficient... But that was beside the point.

Kago's thoughts broke off abruptly as an angry hanyou stepped in front of him. He stopped moving instantly and placed his right foot behind him, should the need to back up arise. The golden-eyed dog demon glared at him for a moment before throwing his hands up in a gesture Kago had often used when he was a girl.

"You can't go home! We just fought Naraku!" He argued. Kago raised a finger.

"Naraku always goes into hiding after a fight. We won't even be finding him for another month or two. That's how long it takes him to regroup." Kago responded calmly. Behind him, Sango and Miroku raised their eyebrows. He was better at arguing when he was calm. The proof was written alongside the anger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"How can you say that?" He snapped.

"Because I've been here each time we try to attack him or one of his puppets." Kago took a few steps around the hanyou. With a whimper, Inuyasha followed and searched his mind for any reason to make Kago stay. He had hated letting Kagome go and letting Kago go was even harder. The boy was dependent on him in a way and Inuyasha loved that. Without Kago... who would depend on the hanyou in order to do simple things?

"Wait!" Inuyasha had stopped moving and was a few feet behind Kago when he stopped moving as well. Inuyasha's right hand extended itself for some unknown reason and he looked as pleading as he could possibly look. Even if it was downright disgraceful to beg like this, he would do it. He just needed Kago around a bit longer.

"Remember those things you wanted me to do..." He trailed off as Kago's head slowly nodded. His shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. Good. Perhaps Kago still wanted them.

"I'll do them now. Just don't go yet." He pleaded. Kago took in a deep breath then slowly let it out. With a nod of resignation, the boy turned to go back to the village once again. The overly-eager hanyou followed. Shippou, Sango, and Miroku didn't move.

"What just happened?" Shippou questioned. Sango's gaze slid over to where he was perched on the monk's shoulder.

"What did Inuyasha just offer to do?" Miroku's voice sounded somewhat intimidated. If Inuyasha had said no to doing this for Kago before, then why was he doing it now? Was it as bad as it sounded?

"Inuyasha... He just agreed to do a few things that _Kagome_ has been pestering him to do..." Sango explained. She took two steps forward, Kilala resting in her arms and oblivious to all the confusion.

"What's he doing and why's he doing it now?" Miroku's voice rose an octave or two with the increasing amount of worry. It didn't sound good. It sounded like something very bad was going to happen.

"Well..." Sango drawled before she began to explain the situation to the two very confused boys.

- - - -

"What the hell?!" Kago's shocked voice echoed throughout the village only a day later. He stared at the two people standing before him, attempting to understand what they were trying to say. They had said it at least three times in at least ninety different ways, but none of it made any sense. Kago's eyes narrowed as he looked from one person to the other. The silence that followed his outburst was, again, uncomfortable. Until Kaede spoke.

"Kago, child, if ye do not try, then ye will not be able to harness your powers." Kaede chided the young boy. Kago's shoulders straitened as he crossed his arms and he pouted. It wasn't _his_ fault if they seemed to be speaking French to a poodle! It was _them_ who weren't making any sense!

"Try again, Kaede." Inuyasha commanded gently. Kago's angry glare shifted from the innocent blade of grass to the hanyou that had started this whole thing. When his lips quirked up in a slight smile, Kago glared harder. How dare he find amusement when Kago's brain was so obviously suffering and turning into spaghetti!

"Kago." Kago's gaze slipped to the one-eyed woman and he forced his shoulders to relax. He was still mad, but his body had to relax in order to try to do whatever they were asking him to do.

"Clear your mind of all images. Imagine an opening of white." Kaede instructed calmly. Kago threw up his hands in frustration and began to pace frantically. His frustration would get them nowhere, it seemed.

"Kaede, let me try. I think I can put this into terms that Kago can understand." Inuyasha murmured to the elderly woman. She nodded and watched as the silver-haired hanyou approached his steaming friend from behind. When Inuyasha gently placed his right hand on Kago's left shoulder, something inside of the once-girl's mind snapped.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kilala were watching the session with interest. Kago was getting fed up each time Kaede tried to explain what to picture in his mind. The four of them would watch as Kago clenched his teeth and growled at the two. Inuyasha would growl back, which caused Kago to grind his teeth and bite his tongue in order to keep from shouting obscene words.

They had been standing out there for a good two hours, at least. No one in the group of four was aware of how long Inuyasha, Kaede, and Kago had been out there. Well, they would know, had they had the opportunity to communicate with Kilala. The fire cat was perfectly aware that it had been somewhere between five or six hours since the trio had went outside to begin this session.

Every pair of eyes widened as they watched Inuyasha place his claws hand on Kago's shoulder. Kago's shoulders straitened and the boy whirled around. With astonished faces, they watched as Kago spun around with reflexes worthy of a demon and... then Inuyasha went flying. Each person in the hiding group of four looked at one another, as if that would explain why Inuyasha had just gone flying.

Kago had felt Inuyasha's comforting hand on his shoulder and had felt his left eye twitch. He _refused_ to be comforted when all Kaede and Inuyasha were attempting to do was confuse him. With no detailed thought, Kago tightened his right hand into a fist and whirled around simultaneously. Inuyasha had never seen it coming. Kago's fish connected with the hanyou's jaw with such force that the hanyou came off the ground for a full five seconds and landed a few yards from Kago's seething form.

Only one person in the group saw Kago's clenched fists. Her eyebrows raised and she blinked a few times to confirm what she had seen. In the span of two seconds- before Inuyasha had even landed, she understood what had happened. Sango pointed to Kago and looked to the three that were to her left.

"She clocked him!" Sango exclaimed. Another second passed- Inuyasha still hadn't landed- and each of the three burst into a fit of laughter that would have made it nearly impossible to breathe. That is, if they hadn't heard Inuyasha's growling two seconds after the laughter started. Each of them stopped laughing and stood up to approach the three whom were training. They were found out.

"How long have you been watching?!" Kago snapped. Sango and Shippou cringed back from the anger in the boy's voice. Miroku, who was quite used to such a rage being directed at him, smiled and shrugged casually.

"Only a mere two hours." He replied. Kago's glare turned to the hanyou that was lying spread-eagle on the ground. The boy stepped up to him, towering over the dazed hanyou. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha quickly cut his words off.

"Okay. We're going to take a break from spiritual training and work on your self defense skills. It shouldn't take long..." Inuyasha paused long enough to rub his sore jaw. "Considering that you've already got a hell of a grasp on the concept already." He finished. Kago didn't react. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he stared at his friend and began to get up slowly. There was no way he was going to risk getting hit that hard again.

"No. I told you that I want to go home. You told me to stay because you were going to give me the training that I asked for nearly a year ago. The training isn't worth it if I can't use my powers. And I most certainly can't learn to use them when you guys keep talking cryptic!" Kago snapped. Inuyasha quickly took a step backward in order to protect himself from Kago's fury.

"What's so hard about imagining a fucking white door?!" Inuyasha snapped. The anger in Kago's eyes faded instantly and the boy stared at him with his mouth agape.

"Are you serious?" Kago questioned.

"Am I serious about what? Is it _really_ that hard of a think to imagine that you can't even figure out why I think it's so easy?" Inuyasha retorted.

"I had no idea what a 'white opening' was supposed to be! That's too vague. If you had said 'white door', we'd have been done with this by now!" Kago snapped. The boy took a step back and suddenly smiled. He tilted his head, as if admiring a piece of artwork. "Not to mention your jaw wouldn't be turning black and blue as we speak." He commented. Inuyasha would have ground his teeth, had he not been hit so damn hard.

"Fine. Kaede will say something and I'll tell you what it means in simple terms. Does that make you feel better, Kago?" He asked sarcastically. Kago clenched his teeth and growled.

"Don't mock me. I'll knock you into last week if you do." He threatened.

"Don't you mean next wee-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kago growled. The hanyou instantly turned to Kaede and motioned for Kago to take his position again. The boy did as told, and their audience backed off to watch from a safe distance away. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kaede.

"What the hell is her problem? She's never been this moody!" Inuyasha whispered. Kaede shook her head.

"_She_ is not a she anymore. _She_ is now a _he_. That is _his_ problem, Inuyasha. Had you been turned into a woman, do ye not think ye would be enraged as well?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha nodded, the anger and short temper suddenly making sense to him. He'd be the same way if he had to lose his dick just to grow breasts and bleed once a month. He cringed. Oh gods, was he glad he was a man.

"Okay, child. Imagine a white opening." Kaede instructed once again. Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at Kago. He'd be damned if he was going to tell Kago what that meant for a second time.

"A white door." Inuyasha found himself saying anyway. He mentally cursed himself as he watched amusement flicker across Kago's face.

"I know that, Inuyasha. I'm not nearly as stupid as you seem to think I am." Kago bit back. The boy's tension and anger faded once he focused on the old priestess. Forcing himself to be calm, he pushed out images of murdering his golden-eyed friend and imagined a white door.

"Imagine the white opening coming apart and a mystical force flowing from within." Kaede instructed. Kago didn't even have time to become confused before Inuyasha offered her a translation.

"Imagine the white door opening and some kind of mystical shit coming out." Inuyasha translated. Kaede smacked the boy on the shoulder. The hanyou instantly jumped to his left and landed a foot away from the miko.

"What was that for?!" He shouted. Kaede didn't even look at him as she responded.

"Ye should be careful of what you say to a priestess and a priest. It is improper to say such vulgar words." Inuyasha watched as she nodded her head ever so slightly. Taking the cue to look at Kago, the hanyou turned his golden gaze on his friend. Once his eyes focused on Kago, he noticed a strange blur in his vision.

He barely had enough time to see what it was before he was knocked flat onto his back once more. He growled and tried to get up, only to find that his body was denying him all the pleasures of mobility. He growled and tried once more. Then twice more. From somewhere on his right, he heard Miroku, Sango, and Shippou laughing. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and tried to get up for a fourth time.

"Inuyasha, only an ass tries four times and fails." Miroku commented. Inuyasha growled at his perverted friend and tried for a fifth time to get up. Finally, out of frustration, the hanyou lifted his head and slammed it back into the ground.

"Shut up, Miroku!" He roared. "Kagome, what the hell did you do to me?" He snapped. He felt another burst of pain start at his foot and begin to creep up his leg. When his pleading gaze landed on Kaede, the woman merely raised her eyebrow in response. It took Inuyasha a full nine seconds before he realized his error.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Kago! I'm just used to calling you Kagome! You're Kago, I get it!" Once the words of apology were out of his mouth, the pain stopped in his legs. He tried to get up once more and found that, this time, his body responded. Once he was sitting up, he gave a deadly glare to Kago.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He barked. Kago merely shrugged his shoulders casually as if Inuyasha's anger did not bother him.

"I found out how to use and aim my powers." Kago responded coolly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as the boy knelt down to look at him. Their faces were mere inches apart as the rest of their audience began to leave. If an argument was about to spring forth, no one wished to be in the area. Someone could get hurt between Inuyasha's demonic powers and Kago's priest powers.

"Now that I'm done with spiritual training, I want to go home." Kago whispered. Inuyasha shook his head defiantly and looked Kago dead in the eye.

"No. I said I'd do all your training before you left for home. We've only done the spiritual stuff. I need to teach you to defend yourself before you leave." Inuyasha responded. Kago's cerulean gaze narrowed.

"I'm not an idiot, Inuyasha. I know that physical training doesn't happen over night. It takes ti--" Kago's sentence was never finished for Inuyasha had come up with the perfect idea to shut him up. And it seemed to be working, for Kago had stopped speaking the moment Inuyasha had put this plan into action.

Inuyasha couldn't understand what was going on in his mind. Kago was a boy. A _boy_, not a _girl_. He was a **_boy_**. Even though Inuyasha kept reminding himself of this small detail, he couldn't help but stare at Kago and think that, even though he was no longer Kagome, he was still beautiful and amazing in his own way.

Except for that he was angry at Inuyasha and he wouldn't stop talking long enough to let Inuyasha say how hot Kago looked.

Inuyasha's love-drunk mind searched for a solution to stop Kago's speaking long enough for the hanyou to comment on the boy's appearance. Or retort with something smart. It didn't matter what Inuyasha did. What did matter was that Kago needed to stop talking. His brain immediately turned to the first idea in the "get-someone-you-like-to-shut-up" category.

Once Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kago's, all the talking stopped. It was a relief for his doggy ears, but not for the rest of the hanyou's body. He could feel fire starting on the skin of his lips and blazing down to the body part Kago was terrified of. Inuyasha couldn't figure out how he was simultaneously getting burned and aroused if he was kissing Kago.

Kago, needless to say, was at a loss for words. After he had backed up to take a deep breath- had he been holding his breath during that amazing kiss?- his mind began to function again. What had just happened? Had Inuyasha just kissed him? Why? Inuyasha had never shown any sign of attraction towards him when he had been a woman and now he was... kissing him!

Inuyasha looked fairly shocked as well. Kago silently fumed at this. He was the one who initiated the kiss! He should not have done so if he didn't understand why he wanted to do it! Kago stared at the hanyou, thinking frustrated thoughts until the hanyou uttered one word that would dramatically change their relationship forever.

"More." The words were barely louder than a needy whisper, but Kago heard them just fine. Kago made no move to kiss or flee from the hanyou. Inuyasha, on the other hand, leaned up and pressed his lips against Kago's once more. This time, when the kiss had broken apart, Inuyasha and Kago were both clear-minded and able to comprehend what had just happened.

Kago backed off, holding his hands up in a gesture to stop any of Inuyasha's advances. He didn't need to bother doing such a thing, because the hanyou had not made a move to touch him after that last mind-blowing kiss. Even though Inuyasha was thinking with crystal clarity, his eyes seemed to cross themselves as the sensation of the kiss died slowly.

"What... just... happened... ?" Kago was out of breath for reasons he didn't understand. It was a kiss. No, that wasn't right. It was two kisses... That were so hot they nearly burned the skin off of the poor boy's lips. The human knelt down, hands on his knees and attempting to gain his breath and figure out where it had all gone in the first place. Once his breathing began to even out, the boy's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha. That jerk. He stole Kago's air. No wonder he was struggling to breathe and keep his head on strait. When the once-girl looked up at Inuyasha to scold him, he saw that the hanyou was just as dazed as he was. Perhaps even more so, since those golden eyes still hadn't uncrossed themselves yet. Tentatively, Kago reached out to touched Inuyasha's neck. Once he was sure there was a pulse, the boy took two large steps backward and prepared himself for anything that would fly from the hanyou's lips.

"Let's go back to the hut. I'm sure everyone else is wondering where we are." Inuyasha found himself saying. The golden-eyed man stood up and began to walk towards the hut with great haste. Kago watched this with mild amusement. It was almost as if Inuyasha were running from his elder brother and not the human boy he had just kissed.

Kago froze.

Did he just think that?

Human _boy_?

Kago's mind went into meltdown mode. What did that mean? He had just had two very steamy kisses with a male half demon. Was he a gay man now? Or was he bisexual? Or was it perfectly normal, since Kago was born as a woman and only recently turned into a man. His feet carried him forward as questions whirled around in his head. Slowly, Kaede's hut came into view.

And, standing just outside the building, were Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala.

Once Sango took note of the serious blush on both the male's faces, she turned her attention to the two smallest creatures of the group. She started to open her mouth, but Kilala seemed to already understand her request. Without so much as a meow, the kitten changed forms and carried the kitsune child off to play. Sango watched her cat fly off and silently hoped that the demon would be smart enough to keep Shippou away until everyone was sure that this was PG-rated information they were about to receive.

"Where were you two?" Miroku asked casually. It was actually the first time he had ever asked that question without his perverted mind implying things. He had no need to think nasty about Inuyasha and Kago when they were alone. After all, the two of them were boys. Had it been Inuyasha and _Kagome_, he would have made a remark lewd enough to get the half-demon to blush.

For a moment, neither the hanyou nor the human answered. Sango could have sworn that that moment lasted forever. When Kago finally blurted an answer to ease his embarrassment, an even longer silence followed. One in which five eyes focused intently on Inuyasha and Kago. Kaede went inside to escape the tension, leaving only four eyes to stare in shock at Kago and Inuyasha.

"You did _what_?" Sango questioned hastily.

"That sounds like something I would have suggested you two did had there been at least one woman involved... But... You're both guys!" Miroku seemed to whine as he took in this new information.

"I told you! Inuyasha and I somehow ended up sharing two very steamy kisses!" Kago blurted the words out once more and was frustrated to find that saying them a second time did not relieve his embarrassment or the tension between the four. Nor did it to anything to make the uncomfortable silence any shorter. It just dragged on until Miroku managed to clear his throat.

"That's... interesting..." He managed to comment. Sango nodded her head numbly, catching the attention of all three boys. Each of them noticed the strange gleam in her eyes as she began to find the words to respond.

"That's... very interesting..." She agreed. Sango turned around as a smile began to pull at the corner of her lips. Her face heated up with a blush and warmth pooled down to womanly areas she had hardly even noticed she had before. She shivered as she took a step towards the door of the hut.

"I look forward to tonight's dreams..." Sango's sensual murmur was meant for her ears only. However, every male in proximity to her was instantly aware of what had crossed her mind and how she was reacting to it. Miroku winced, Inuyasha didn't react, and Kago raised an eyebrow as they all watched Sango's back until it was hidden behind the wall of the hut.

Miroku nearly gagged as he replayed what she must have seen in her head. Kago and Inuyasha... together... _very_ together. The monk shuddered. Without intending to, he began to voice his thoughts. "How could she possibly find that arousing? Just the thought of such a think makes my cock want to hide in a corner..." He whimpered. Inuyasha and Kago exchanged looks.

It was surprising how neither of them were terribly bothered by the whole thing. They had kissed. Inuyasha had become aroused- but Kago didn't know that. Nor did Kago even know what a man's arousal was supposed to look like. When the two looked away, Inuyasha shrugged casually. He would have to try and play this one off for a while.

"So... you can go home tomorrow morning. Just be back as soon as you can, alright?" Inuyasha took a step into the door, but Kago's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha... Those kisses... Does that make us gay?" Kago's tone was innocent and full of sincere curiosity. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were all perfectly aware of that as they heard the boy's questions. Inuyasha shuddered as thoughts of he and Kago going at it flashed through his mind. Oh dear lord. He didn't want to be gay. He wanted to be in love with Kikyou... Right?

"Better come inside before something eats you guys!" Sango's voice fluttered from the inside of the hut after a full six minutes of silence. Inuyasha remained frozen in the doorway with Kago waiting patiently behind him. At the slayer's words, the hanyou's left eye twitched and he snapped.

"Who said anything about getting eaten! We don't want blow-jobs from you... Well _I_ certainly don't want one!" Inuyasha's response came nearly two seconds after his left eye had twitched. From inside, Sango began to laugh.

"I was talking about a demon coming by to snatch you two up for dinner, you idiot! Why would I offer to service you? Get inside!" The slayer retorted. Inuyasha and Kago went inside the hut obediently without another word. This time, the uncomfortable silence lasted throughout the entire evening. It continued on even when Kilala showed up after dark with a sleeping Shippou.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: I apologize if this chapter isn't very amusing. After returning from my sister's house and starting work, I got hurt... A horse was having problems breathing and while I was working on helping him, his thrashing hooves hit me... (sorry if that's too much information than you cared for.) So... Yeah. My sense of humor is momentarily stifled while I tend to my bruised foot.  
**_

**Sesshomaru's Love 1991:** _There have been times when my period has not come for a few months. Surprisingly enough, I missed it. Your period is a sign that you are a woman and that fact somehow reaches into someone's subconscious to nag at them when their period is late... I don't know how to explain it. If you become overly stressed, your period will be late. You'll know how it feels them._  
**iitachiyoubastard:** _You nearly did what to your pants?! No matter the condition of your (possibly abused) pants, I am glad that you like this story. Just for you, I have rushed this chapter along so that... you can give that poor refresh button a break._  
**WinterhartZahneelCalina:** _I'm glad that my update with the story made your day go better. Hope this update brightened your day as well._

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **Okay. I got a lot of questions about when Sesshoumaru comes in. Instead of writing a handful of review responses, I decided to let everyone know. Ready? I plan on having Sesshoumaru enter the story (not directly) after Kago comes back from his time._

_Sorry that I did not update immediately. I meant to update before I left for my cruise (on the 13th), but I forgot... So, here is your chapter and I'll be putting up the next one as soon as I have typed it.**  
**_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and BipolarTangerine_

Chapter Four  


**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

"You sure you want to leave, Kago?" Sango asked curiously. Her brown eyes watched in anxiety as Kago dutifully placed all his things into the over-sized yellow backpack. While Sango observed this, she couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his arms seemed to flex each time he picked something up or move the bag. Her eyes slowly traveled up to look her handsome friend in the face.

"I have to, Sango. It's been a long time since I've been there. My mother must be worried, since it's been longer than it normally is... I also have to make sure I explain this whole..." Kago paused and gestured to his male form. "situation to her. I need to tell her while it still feels abnormal. If I wait another week or two, I'm going to be entirely used to this." Kago explained. Sango's eyebrows raised in response.

"You mean you're starting to get used to it already?" She nearly screamed the question. How in the world could Kago be comfortable as a man after a few weeks when he had been a woman for seventeen whole years? Kago's blue eyes slid over to look at her, and Sango nearly melted. He hadn't meant for the look to be so... seductive, sultry, dark... He hadn't intended that at all, but that's exactly what it was beginning to look like.

"I have to get used to it. If I keep freaking out about having a penis-" Kago's eyebrows raised as Sango flinched, but he continued. "then I'm never going to get anywhere. I have to... accept the fact that I'm a man now and will remain that way until there is someone strong enough to turn me back into a woman." Kago explained. Sango nodded thoughtfully as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Does that mean you're used to the entire anatomy of a man?" Kago stopped placing things in his bag, turned to face Sango, and blinked once. Sango instantly began to sputter and tried to find a way to rephrase her question without sounding too brazen. "Does... If you're used to you being a guy and your..." She was struggling, Kago could tell. "manhood," She managed. Kago's eyebrows raised further as Sango hurried to finish her sentence. "does that mean that you're used to other guys having the same... equipment and such?"

Kago's face turned a color that made Inuyasha's FireRat robes look faded. "No!" He immediately exclaimed. While the quickness in his response and embarrassment in the subject indicated a woman, his surprised voice- which used to be high-pitched- was still incredibly deep and attractive.

"Sango, Kago... Inuyasha has asked me to inform the both of you that it is time to leave the village." Miroku announced as he came walking in. Kago nodded once and looked at the small pile of things he had left to pack. He bit the bottom of his lip and grabbed the clothes, empty containers, and textbooks in between his two male hands. In a very un-ladylike manner, he shoved them all in his backpack and snapped the bag closed in order to keep everything from spilling out.

Miroku opened his mouth to comment, but Sango beat him to the punch. "That's going to ruin everything if you put it in like that." Sango simply stated. Kago stared at her in a very male fashion. The look on his face was clearly saying 'are you kidding me?'

"I think it was well-done, Kago. Now we can leave on time so you can go home on time for... whatever it is that you'll be doing in your new body." Miroku commented. Upon the last comment, he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. He had not been able to get a rise out of Kago since he had ceased to be Kagome. This was his last attempt before the boy went home.

Much to his surprise, it was Sango who smacked him in the head and blushed a deep scarlet. Kago merely shrugged and hoisted the heavy pack onto his shoulders. Miroku watched him go out the door, then his attention turned to Sango and he covered his injured cheek.

"What did you do that for?" The violet-eyed man asked in outrage. Sango merely shrugged and grabbed her weapons. She began to place them in hidden folds of her kimono as she spoke.

"Kago's only been a man for three and a half weeks. The last thing he needs is for you to be making some wise cracks about masturbation." She hissed. Miroku rubbed his cheek once, but something else caught his attention. Sango's hand, equipped with a dagger, slowly went up her creamy and beautiful thigh. The black-haired man could have begun drooling as he watched her place the sharp object in a strap that was pressed against the beautiful skin. Miroku's hand reached forward to touch it.

"Come on, you two! It's time to go!" Inuyasha's voice called from outside. Sango turned around quickly to face the door and, had Miroku not moved his hand in time, she would have noticed his advances towards her bared flesh. She glanced at him then let her kimono drop back to cover the expanse of creamy leg. The monk could have whimpered at the feeling of loss.

"Come on, you pervert." She mumbled. Miroku followed her out the door, watching the way her hips swayed so beautifully. She was putting more effort into it than usual, it seemed. For, as they continued walking towards the well, he noticed that there was a slight bounce in her step that made her delicious backside jiggle ever so slightly. Miroku forced himself to divert his attention in order to keep from getting aroused. That would make it harder to walk.

Kago and Inuyasha walked somewhat beside each other in absolute silence. The sound of breathing was even faint, for neither of them wished to draw the other's attention. Both the boys, separated by two and a half feet of air, were terrified of what last night's events had meant for their relationship. Would this change anything? They could handle small changes. It was the large ones they were scared of.

Kago was terrified of what he would tell friends and how his life would progress. He had never been to comfortable around gay people. Now that he possibly was one, he felt strange. What would he do with his dreams of being a mother or- as the case seemed to be- a father? Would all his hopes of having a family fade into nothing because he had chosen a partner of his sex? Would it be possible for him to find a woman to love without be reminded that he had once been that woman?

Inuyasha's worries were the same, yet entirely different. He was terrified of becoming gay. He didn't want to be gay. He was in love with Kikyou and, when Naraku was killed, he would search for a way to get her a real body. They were going to have a family. The love they had lost nearly fifty years ago was being rekindled. He wouldn't trade gay sex for the love of his beloved...

Would he?

The hanyou mentally shuttered at the thought. He didn't want to have to leave her. He didn't want her to be pissed and put another arrow into his chest. Sleeping through fifty years of his life had been hell- due to the strange combination of nightmares and wet dreams that had plagued him constantly- and he had no desire to do it again. Then again, the hanyou had to remind himself that the spell was intended to last until the end of time.

He certainly didn't want that again.

When the well came into view, no one dared to speak. The rising tension between Inuyasha and Kago could be cut without the Tessaiga having to transform. Inuyasha stopped moving five feet from the well, with Sango and Miroku a good seven feet behind him. He couldn't hide his smirk. They were being cautious. If something were to happen between the two tense males before them- whether it be a fight or a display of passion- everyone would be prepared to run or stop things... Depending on how dangerous things looked.

Kago approached the well cautiously, peering over the rim into it's dark depths. Never once had he realized that this was a well- something more than a portal from the past to his time. There was never one moment when the well seemed threatening- not even when it had failed to work for him. It had always been labeled as "the well" in his mind. It was a portal to take someone from one time to another time. That was all it had ever been.

Until now.

Suddenly, the well seemed to have a strange feeling floating about it. Somewhere in Kago's subconscious, he realized that this was the same strange feeling that had been swirling around him moments before his abrupt sex change. Kago threw both legs over the well and sat on the rim of it. Allowing himself to fall down this well felt like it would be accepting all the chaos that had ensued in the past three and a half weeks. As Kago put off the trip for a few more moments, he knew exactly why this was.

Going through this well meant going to school and seeing his family. His family was sure to be shocked by this change. And... What was going to happen at school? Would he continue with his normal classes and pretend he was Kagome and that nothing had changed? Or would he have to enroll as a foreign student from another city? His mind whirled with questions and Kago leaned forward. It didn't matter what would happen on the other side of the well. In the end, Kago would have to explain all this to his family and, quite possibly, his school.

Kago's cerulean blue gaze looked behind him remorsefully. It felt strange to leave people now. Was this how it always felt for Inuyasha when he had to let him go? Was there something in the male mind or genetics that made them unable to let something go so easily? Is that what made him clingy or was it the dread feeling that he might not be able to come back after this?

That last idea was ridiculous, Kago told himself as he nodded once at his friends. He did not acknowledge Inuyasha as he let his body drop into the ancient well. The well reacted with the jewel shards. As long as Kago had them, then he should be able to return. It didn't matter if Kago was the male body of Kagome. The only thing that decided whether or not Kago could return were the shards. Kago repeated that in his mind as he landed in his time. The beams over his head confirmed it. He took a big breath to steel himself against what was about to happen when he stepped into the house.

Kago pulled himself out of the well easier than he had been able to when he was a girl. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, men were stronger than women in some ways. Perhaps that is why Inuyasha always insisted on protecting Kagome. He feared for her. Kago grinned as he was reminded of the small amount of independence he was gaining. That was something he could miss- the constant protection and obsession that Inuyasha had over him.

Inuyasha's golden eyes and dog ears were pushed from Kago's mind as he left the building that contained the well. He approached his own home, looking around cautiously. It almost felt illegal to enter his own home in such a different body. Despite his irrational fears, Kago turned the door knob and stepped into the home that he had spend all his childhood years playing with dolls and learning how to cook from his mother. Kago cleared his throat and focused on his temporary goal. Slowly, he called out to the calm house.

"I'm home!" Kago kept his voice as girl-ish as he could. It would be terrible if his mother were to panic about a man in the house and call the police on him. Kago could just imagine trying to tell the authorities that he was truly their daughter Kagome and that he had just had a sex change without them noticing... A lie would be very hard to believe.

Not that the truth would be much easier. What would happen if Kago were to tell the kind police officer that he had been a girl but, 500 years ago in the past, something had happened to him while he was picking medicinal herbs. He had turned into a man. He had stayed there for three and a half weeks, only to come back after kissing a half demon and training his spiritual powers.

_Hello, Looney Bin. This boy claims to be Kago Higurashi and he's having serious delusions. You may want to keep in here for a long time until he can understand that he is not the only daughter of the Higurashi household._

As Kago heard the sound of his family's footsteps approaching the living room- where he was also headed to- he could only come to one idea. They had to know the truth, as hard as it would be for them to believe. The only way to make them understand that he was Kagome was to do exactly what he had done with his friends in the past. He would just have to convince him of the truth by telling them information that only the real Kagome could know. At least this time he wouldn't have anyone worrying about memory-stealing demons.

"Kagome!" Kago's mother called. Her cheerful voice was accompanied by a friendly smile as she rounded the corner. Souta was not far behind her, and Grandpa's muttering could be heard down the hall. However, that smile that had adorned the faces of Kago's immediate family soon faded as they saw a man standing within the confines of their living room. Kago took a deep breath. Nothing was said until his grandfather entered the room. His face was contorted into the familiar scowl before he even saw the man. When he saw the boy, his eyes rose slightly and the intensity of the scowl eased.

"Are you Kagome's new boyfriend? If you are, then I do hope you'll be better for her than that demon was! Man, that boy was such a heartache on our girl..." Grandpa's words trailed off as Kago held a hand up to silence him. Kago ran a masculine hand through his hand in a manner that would have made any girl swoon. He never noticed his mother's blush as he pointed towards the couch.

"You guys might want to sit down." He began. When everyone stared at him in confusion rather than sitting down, Kago had to force himself not to grind his teeth. Perhaps his family was not the brightest of families. "I'll tell you why once you're all sitting. And..." Kago glanced over to his grandfather warily. "I'm going to stop the explanation if anyone stands up." He added. The three generations nodded their heads and sat down. Kago watched as Souta sat beside their mother and Grandpa sat down in the recliner.

"Okay... Before I start with the real explanation... Man, this is not going the way I want it to go." Kago ran his hand down his face in a sense of dread. He should have planned out some of his speech- at least the opening line. How was he going to start this? Just say hi to everyone and that he was Kagome? He could have snorted at the idea. That idea wouldn't fly. He needed a more creative way to tell them about his new transformation without going into any of the heavy details.

"I'm Kagome and I'm a boy now." His mouth said the words before his brain could approve them. He winced as he watched the stunned and confused faces of his family. As the silence dragged on, he silently began to rejoice. They seemed to be past the denial part and already accepting the information. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was distracted when Grandpa stood up. Kago only had a moment to look at the senior before something strange hit him and stuck to his cheek.

"Demon be gone!" His grandfather's voice shouted. Something else landed on his right arm and somewhere on his torso. Kago reached a hand up and took the object from his cheek, allowing his right eye to see once more. He glanced at the item curiously before looking to the similar ones that were stuck to his left arm and abdomen. Kago began to take the oofdas off his body as he leveled a gaze at his grandfather.

"Sit down and I'll explain, grandpa." Kago spoke as calmly as he could. If he were to express his frustration over having the sticky substance of the oofda remain on his face, his grandfather would take it as a sign of demon heritage. When the old man was sitting down, Kago placed the papers on the table so that their adhesive side would not touch the table.

"I am Kagome, just as I said. I was..." Kago paused as his eyebrows furrowed. It all made sense when it had happened and it had made sense when he explained it to Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Now, as he began to tell the strange tale to his family, it sounded unbelievable. They had no prior knowledge of the other-worldly things like curses, demons, and all the importance of a soul. Kago had to make his expression calm as he realized that, explaining this to them would be like explaining it to one of the villagers... Only harder.

At least villagers understood that there were things going on that couldn't be explained- like curses and unexpected sex changes (maybe not the last one, Kago mentally added)- but his own family would have a harder time accepting such information.

"I turned into a boy when I was picking some medicinal plants for Kaede." He paused and ran another hand through his hair, wracking his mind for how to explain this to his family. It was so much harder than it had been when he had explained it to the rest of his group. Was that because he had begun to accept his body now and he had been unfamiliar with it then? "Let me start from the beginning, since I can't seem to figure out what to tell you." He took a deep breath and forced the tension to leave his body.

"I was with Sango by a pool of water. Shippou was playing in the water and Sango was absorbing the sun. I told her that I wanted to go back, but she was not ready to go. I left them- Shippou had to stay so he could warn Sango if Miroku came- and went back to Kaede. On the way, I noticed one of Kikyou's soul collectors. I told you about those, right?" Kago paused to watch the humans in the room nod their heads very slowly, confusion still reigning on their faces. Kago continued on with the story, unaware of their bewilderment.

"I wanted to go look and see what she was doing, but I didn't want to interrupt anything if Inuyasha and she were together. I went back to Kaede. She was making dinner and asked me to get her some more herbs from the outskirts of the forest. I grabbed the basket she used for collecting things and did just as she asked. I was picking the berries when my hair started flying around my face. I grabbed at it to keep it out of my way when I noticed that there wasn't any wind. The bushes and grass weren't being swayed by the wind, but the leaves on the trees were.

"I got a cold chill and shivered. I ignored it and tried to go back to picking berries from the bush. When I tried to get the berry, the bush leaned away from me. I leaned towards it more, and it leaned away from me more. I got mad at it and grabbed a branch of it so that I could pick the berry without it leaning away from me. Even when I was holding it, it seemed like the bush was trying to escape me. I looked down at the basket when I was putting the berry with the rest of it's kind.

"Then I noticed the grass. It seemed like each individual blade of grass was trying to lean away from me. I put my hand on the grass, and all the grass around and beneath my hand seemed to be leaning away from my hand as well. I started to ask myself a question, but then my throat squeezed really tightly, like something was choking me. It would do that- contract for ten seconds, then relax for a couple seconds. After a while, I finished the question I had started asking myself.

"That's when I noticed that my voice didn't sound right. It sounded like it belonged to a teenage boy, not to me. It sounded like a... really sultry and attractive voice I might hear from a boy who was trying to get a girl to like him. I thought it was my imagination, so I reached forward to pick another berry. The bush wasn't leaning away anymore, but I didn't notice." Kago's arm extended to mimic what had happened three and a half weeks ago. "I noticed that my hand looked like this- like a boy's hand and not my own hand.

"I was so started that I screamed. Instead of it being like my normal scream that you guys have all heard, it sounded... like a man was shouting out in surprise. That scared me more and I screamed again. I started to examine my hand and arm. I noticed that my entire arm was more butch and masculine than it had been. My shirt was barely holding the muscles in." Kago lifted his sleeves to show his muscles. "I never even had arm muscles as a girl...

"I was so scared that I grabbed onto the basket and ran back into the hut. I looked around in my yellow bag-" Kago placed the bag (that was suddenly not as heavy as it had been before) on the floor, only inches away from the oofdas on the coffee table. "-and found my compact. I opened it up and... I saw myself like this. I was a boy." Kago explained. He took a deep breath and found himself flopping down into the second recliner. He stared wearily at his grandfather, mother, and younger brother.

The silence seemed as if it would never end. Kago ran a hand through his hair for a third time. Why was it that, when he was not a girl anymore, there was so much long, uncomfortable silences? He was just about ready to break the silence when he heard his mother's voice tentatively speak up. He clamped his mouth shut quickly with an audible snap.

"That's a very interesting story..." She trailed off, prompting the boy she did not know for his name.

"Kago. That's the... "male version" of Kagome- which is a girl's name." He explained. His mother nodded once, the look in her eyes making it clear she wondered how sane Kago was.

"That's a very interesting story, Kago. I'm afraid that, while you know things that Kagome certainly knows- like traveling back in the past- I can't believe you unless you can prove that you are, indeed, my daughter." She stated. By the end of her sentence, she looked self-confident and had her hands folded in her lap. Kago could have groaned. What was there to tell her that only the two of them knew about?

"What do you want me to tell you?" His voice was weary as he hoped his memory would hold up. If she asked what he was given for his fourth birthday, then he would be a stranger to his own mother. Kago's brilliant blue gaze slid up to look at his mother. Her face was tense as she began to think of the perfect piece of information to request for. Kago watched as the wrinkle on his mother's forehead eased once the right thing was found. He was ready to groan in dread of what was about to spill from his mother's lips. It would be embarrassing, no doubt.

"When was our last argument and what was it about?" She asked smartly. Kago's face flushed a deep crimson as he recalled that conversation in his bedroom.

"I... Do I have to reply while they're here?" He gestured towards the two boys. His mother nodded and Kago groaned. This was worse than he thought it would be.

"It was two nights before I left to go to Inuyasha's time and look for the jewel. I had gone shopping with Eri, Ami, and Yumi for clothes. I bought some lingerie that you were nervous about. There were..." Kago gulped as he recalled the items he had purchased and how his mother had reacted. "I had some sexy underwear, some thongs, some lacy underwear... And I had some push-up bras, and some lacy bras, and some that didn't even reach the nipple designed to accentuate the breasts. You thought that, because I had bought those things, I wasn't a virgin anymore. We had an argument about morals and saving myself for 'the one'." Kago paused, his eyes closed as the memories reached to him. He shook his head with an inkling of a smile.

"It took almost two hours for me to finally explain to you that just because I wanted sexy lingerie and to feel sexy didn't mean that I had given myself away." He added. When he opened his eyes, his mother's jaw had dropped and she was staring at him. Her brown eyes were widened in shock.

"Anyone else want proof?" Kago questioned, clapping his hands together as if he were excited about the whole situation. His grandfather and brother both nodded their heads.

"Tell me something that only Kagome knows." Souta challenged. Kago leaned forward, his eyes narrowed with mischief. His brother gulped instinctively.

"I found you looking up a certain thing on my computer. The initials are H.A.S... Stands for _Hot, Anime_-"

"Enough!" Souta protested before Kago could say 'Sluts'. It was true, he had indeed begun to look up interesting things on Kagome's computer. Kagome, while infuriated, told him that he better be more secretive about it. He had also threatened Souta with certain death if a virus should get onto his computer from any site Souta happened to be looking at. Kago's attention was drawn to the oldest person in the room as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, you certainly seem to know enough about our Kagome. What I want to know is merely simple. You see, Kagome was always happy to tell news to her friends, but the every day things that happened in this house were never spoken of because they never meant anything to her. After all, what was the interesting thing about Buyo eating that ancient mummy hand I had given to you when you were nine. No one cared about that kind of stuff. No one cares about why Kagome chose to have her bed just on the right of the window...

"But, alas! I remember those small things, the ones that no one else will ever know about but our dear Kagome and us. Why, it seems like just yesterday that Kagome was listening to my stories as though I were the only person who mattered to her..." Grandpa rambled on. Kago stood up, picking up his yellow backpack and the oofdas quickly. He went to the trash can, dumping the adhesive paper in there without a second thought. When he came back into the room, the old man was still rambling.

"Whatever, grandpa." Kago paused and turned his attention to his mother, intending on speaking to her on different matters. His attention was quickly brought back to the aging man when he began to speak.

"You _are_ Kagome!" The old man exclaimed. Kago rolled his eyes.

"Please, call me Kago. Kagome is a girl's name and... Well, I'm not the same person as Kagome. Kago's a completely different person to me." Kago told them. Kago's mother nodded thoughtfully. Kago took a deep breath and mentally switched gears.

"What I was going to say _before_ grandpa-" Kago shot a glare at the senile man. "interrupted me," Kago turned a calm and peaceful gaze to his mother, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "I am going to go to my room and get together as much of my money as I can. We need to go out and get clothes for men because... I don't think I can wear skirts anymore. Mama, would you be willing to take me shopping for clothes?" Kago questioned. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched his mother- who had now fully accepted him- with love.

"Sure, Kago. If you don't mind, I would like to bring Souta and grandpa. It has been time to get everyone in this house some new stuff." She explained, a smile adorning her features. Kago nodded and took three steps to the stairs before his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Sweetie, don't worry about spending your own money." When Kago looked back in question, his mother gave him a look that said this topic would be discussed very soon. Kago nodded in understanding and went to his room to unpack the massive yellow backpack.

- - - -

Kikyou leaned against the ancient tree lazily, her eyes closed as a ray of sunlight pierced through the shade that the leaves offered her. Her skin, however artificial it may be, felt warmed by the gentle, caressing rays that the sun offered her. Her soul collectors were nowhere in sight. They were unable to serve their purpose in the light. Besides, her body was full of the souls of young girls at the moment. She would not need more for quite some time as long as she did not exhaust herself or her abilities.

The sound of a twig snapping caught Kikyou's attention, but her eyes did not open. She knew who it was, for she had allowed her scent to carry along the gentle breeze. He had been near the ancient well when she picked up on his aura and that of his companions. She knew they were escorting their companion to the time portal. While Inuyasha's aura had become closer to her being, the auras of the two humans and two demons had retreated back towards the village.

Kikyou's human ears heard Inuyasha enter the clearing, then stop almost as soon as he could see her. The sharp intake of breath made her open her chocolate eyes and stare at the man she loved. He seemed struck silent by an unseen force. Kikyou was not aware that it was her beauty that had done this. She did not understand that, when she was holding as many souls as she could- to replace the large soul she was missing- she seemed to glow with a beauty that could not be named.

Inuyasha took a step towards his first love, his gaze momentarily looking at the white markings etched into the bark of the God Tree. It always bothered him that they were there. That tree was sacred and held a strange kind of magic. To have it violated in such a way always bothered him. His golden gaze slid over to the beautiful form of Kikyou. He knew she was not alive anymore and he knew that he should not love her still... But it was hard to let go of your first love. He had become aware of that when she came back to life.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha's voice sounded troubled. Kikyou's eyebrows drew together slightly as she attempted to define the sense of his unease. When she was reminded of her reincarnation's current condition, she understood. Her face did not give away her knowledge, but appeared clueless as her lover took a step towards her.

"It's so nice to see you." Kikyou murmured as the hanyou sat down beside her. Kikyou felt her soul- what she had of it, at least- calm upon seeing him. They were destined to be together. She believed it and she would never give up a chance to be with him. Even if it meant living in this ridiculous clay body for the rest of her days. She wanted to remain by his side. Inuyasha leaned against the tree just to her left. Kikyou happily took up her position and rested her head on his left shoulder. His arm wrapped around her and began to stroke her hair.

"I would have seen you sooner... But things have been so busy lately. We had to go hunting for jewel shards again. It took longer to walk because..." Inuyasha's face tightened as he tried to figure out how to tell his beloved of what happened to Kagome. Kikyou looked up at him, her brown eyes beautiful and innocent, in a silent question. Inuyasha looked down at her and began to stroke her hair once more. When she rested her head on his shoulder again, he found the words.

"Kagome... turned into a boy. We don't know what happened, exactly. We're guessing that someone cursed her and... well, now Kagome doesn't exist. We have to call him Kago. It took longer to travel because Kago isn't used to being a boy. The first few days we hardly covered a mile because he wasn't quite used to having a dick." Inuyasha explained. Kikyou blushed at the word, despite the fact that she had heard much worse from demons she fought fifty years ago.

"Is there any way to turn her back?" Kikyou questioned. She was genuinely interested. She only knew of how to lay the curse and was not sure of what it would take to disarm it. Would it be easy or would it require the interference of one of the gods?

"Kaede says that it's a really strong one. It's not just her body that was affected, it weaved itself into her soul and aura. It's going to take a really powerful demon or priestess to remove it. Since she's a priestess, we can't really count on a demon being willing to help. The only priestess strong enough to remove it is Midoriko... and her soul is trapped in the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha responded. Kikyou nodded.

Silence passed between them. Kikyou would have been fine in the tranquility, but it was not right. Inuyasha was tense and his mind was plagued with thoughts that were obviously troubling him. Kikyou looked up at him, reaching her right hand up to stroke his right cheek lovingly. His golden gaze pulled away from his thoughts and looked down at her. A smile tugged at his lips and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Kikyou smiled in response as she felt her love for his hanyou rise up and shine throughout her entire being.

"What is troubling you, Inuyasha?" Her voice was quiet, a mere whisper on the wind. Inuyasha's left ear twitched and swiveled around for a second before settling back down. Kikyou ignored it and watched Inuyasha's face as he searched for the words to speak.

"You know that I love you and your soul, Kikyou. And you know that, as long as Kagome has a part of your soul, I'm going to love her a little. Well, I thought that, since Kagome's a boy now, I would be able to stop loving the part of your soul that's in him... Well..." Inuyasha hesitated and Kikyou's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Inuyasha was beating around the bush, which meant he was nervous and uneasy about what he needed to say. What was wrong?

"Well... I kissed Kagome the other day. Twice. It... was different from kissing you. When I kiss you, I feel our love. When I kissed Kago, I felt... I think I felt lust. It wasn't tender and it wasn't caring... But I just wanted to... take him as demons do. I felt the demon side of me rise up and beg to cover Kago's naked body with my own. It's not that I like him... But my body and my darker side want to use his body." Inuyasha explained. Kikyou noticed the blush on his cheeks, but didn't pay attention. Her mind was elsewhere.

Inuyasha had not expected to still love the boy. She had not expected Inuyasha to love Kagome now that he was a young man- not a young woman. But, somehow, he seemed to get stronger feelings for her. A part of Kikyou rejoiced that they were not feelings of love. But lust was not much better. Perhaps lust was even worse. Inuyasha only felt slight feelings of love for the woman that held a pieces of Kikyou's soul. Now... Now it seemed as if his entire being were plagued by lust by being near Kagome.

This was not supposed to happen. Inuyasha's love was supposed to die when Kago turned into a man. That had worked. But he was not supposed to develop feelings of any kind for the boy. If he had claimed to hate the boy, Kikyou would have been unhappy... But not nearly as upset as she was about his lust for the boy. What was it about the boy that attracted him now? What was it about this male Kagome that had Inuyasha's demon aching to take him and ride him?

Kikyou kissed the corner of Inuyasha's mouth when she realized that he was expecting a response. He seemed confused and surprised, but he did not push her away. When she pressed soft lips against his, he welcomed the contact. Inuyasha's mouth felt hard against hers as the hand that had been stroking her hair grasped the back of her head to pull her to him. Inuyasha's tongue pressed against Kikyou's lips and she parted them to grant him entrance. When his tongue entered her mouth, Kikyou nearly moaned in pleasure and pure love.

Then an image entered her mind that she never wanted to see. A male body naked and sweating with Inuyasha- equally naked and sweating- thrusting into him. The male body was on all fours and panting like the dog that was pounding into his tight backside. The male, while Kikyou had no idea what a male Kagome would look like, could be none other than her reincarnation.

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha's wonderful mouth, breathing hard. While the hanyou believed she had run out of air, she was upset by what had flashed behind her closed eyelids. She stood up, placing a hand on her chest while her body threatened to collapse. Inuyasha looked up at her curiously.

"Inuyasha... I need to leave." She groaned. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, and Kikyou leaned over. Her stomach felt as though it was going to force out whatever it held... Which was an absurd thought, because she had not eaten anything since she died fifty years ago. The ground swayed unsteadily before her and her right hand reached out to touch the sacred tree for balance. Inuyasha stood up and ran his hand down her back.

"What's wrong, Kikyou?" He asked in panic. Kikyou shook her head.

"I don't think I have enough souls. I must leave, Inuyasha. I will come to you as soon as I am well once again. Now, please, leave. I do not wish for you to witness this." Kikyou urged him. Inuyasha could have whimpered as he watched her sway and dry heave. Finally, with no other option, Inuyasha ran from the scene and towards the local village. Once he was gone, Kikyou collapsed onto the ground. Without needing to keep up any kind of charade, her teeth ground together.

What had gone wrong? Why was he desiring a man in such a fashion? Kikyou didn't care for these questions as much as she attempted to. What she cared about was the fact that her entire plan to bring Inuyasha's attention to her alone seemed to be backfiring. Instead of having ninety percent of his attention and love, she now only held fifty percent of it. She ground her teeth together even tighter and punched the sacred tree in frustration. When pain shot up her arm, she settled for pounding her fists against the ground.

Everything had backfired. And now not even she held enough power to pull back the curse she had put on Kagome. Rather than being able to regret it and pull such a horrible thing back, she had to live with the horrible results of what she had done. She had to face the fact that, instead of bringing Inuyasha closer to her, she drove him further away.

Kikyou punched the sacred tree harder as her frustration peaked. All her anger disappeared as pain surrounded her fist. She screamed.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: **I actually had to cut this chapter short because it was getting too long. Sorry about that. Just remember that it'll (hopefully) be that much funnier next chapter! Oh, please review. I love reading your thoughts (even if you don't like my story because it's so strange/stupid).**  
**_

**KaijuuRebellionCd1:**_ I am so thrilled that you liked the chapter! I tried to wait for your response, before I finally trudged on and started writing. Toward the end of the chapter, I decided it was too serious, so that's why I put in the kissing scene. I was already planning to do that, but not so soon..._  
**iitachiyoubastard:** _You reminded me! I had forgotten that I was supposed to write about Kikyou's point of view on this! I owe you very much for reminding me of that! If you're curious about when Sesshoumaru will enter, read the comment on top of this page. And, while I regret you having to stain your pants (or having to clean them excessively), I am glad that you enjoy it that much!_  
**Elli Mac08:** _You're right! It would be very interesting to see how Kago and Sesshoumaru react after a session just like the last one..._  
**Vicantis:**_ I did not think of it the way you did. A mid-life sexual identity crisis... It's a mouthful, but it certainly has a ring to it!  
_**DemonDeReves: **_I am not a goth myself, but I do like the style. After your suggestion, I do think that I might see what gothic clothing I can get Kago (without over-doing it and scaring people)... Perhaps he'll be wearing something "interesting" when he first bumps into Sesshoumaru... Thank you for your idea!_  
**Kagome.is.better: **_Ouch! That sounds painful! I'm sorry that such a thing happened to you. I have fallen off plenty of times (half of them my own fault) and I have had a horse try to buck me off before. I'm sorry that you did come off (I can only imagine the pain) and that you were injured. However, (even though I understand it) I wish you weren't scared of horses. They are truly amazing animals and they managed to pull me away from attempting suicide._  
**CottonCandyIceCream:** _The horse had been rubbing his nose against something on the hitching raise. The nose-band on his halter got caught on it and it was pressing against his nose so much that he could barely breathe. He was thrashing around and he stepped on my foot accidentally. Even though my foot was in pain (bruising and possibly bleeding), I got the nose band free and then fixed it when it was pressing against his nostrils and hindered his breathing (and bothered him)... Getting kicked by a horse doesn't sound like it's fun. I am very fortunate that I have not had that happen to me... What happened to you when your mare kicked you?_

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **Everything in this chapter... Well, I had originally intended for it to be in chapter four. Now you know why I cut the chapter in half. It would have turned out to be... very long, for lack of creativity... On another note, this chapter has some planned funny things and some unplanned ones. Please, let me know what you think of everything so that I know what you readers do and do not like.**  
**_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and BipolarTangerine_

Chapter Five  


**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

Kago tugged at the white tie that was around his neck in frustration. He had been in the school's uniform for a whole nine minutes and the tie was already beginning to bother him. The black suit and shoes that composed the rest of the uniform were wonderful. They were even more comfortable than the skirts and shirts had been when he was a girl. The tie, however, was an entirely different matter.

"Boys must not have this problem in this time." Kago decided as he stared at himself in his full-length mirror. He turned to his left, looking at his profile as if he would approve of the outfit with a different point of view. With a groan, he turned back to face the mirror and pulled at the white tie in hopes that it would loosen just enough not to choke him. Truth be told, it wasn't all that tight for a normal teenage boy who had to wear this uniform. However, normal teenage boys had never had a demon of unmeasurable power pick them up by the throat.

Which was the entire problem. If Kago looked away from the mirror for one moment, he could swear that Naraku's slimy tentacles- or, even worse, his hands- or Sesshoumaru's claws had a death grip on his neck. He would swing back around to face the mirror, only to discover that all the problems were in his mind. He had been choked by one too many beings that could snap his neck like a praying mantis. Ties only felt too close to that.

Kago stepped out of his room and looked down the hall. His younger brother's door was open, which could only mean that Souta was wandering around somewhere downstairs. Kago took a step out the door, towards his mother's room, when he noticed that that door was open two inches. She was downstairs as well, it would seem. Kago ground his teeth together and retreated back into his room. He had hoped to ask for his mother's advice on the tie, but he refused to do so in front of his younger brother. Souta would find it amusing, since he was born a male and used to things like ties.

Kago closed his door and looked in the mirror once again. He shifted the tie slightly so he could properly glare at the top button. The tie wasn't the only problem, Kago decided. That top button certainly wasn't helping him breathe any easier. Kago's blue eyes focused on the small, black button as he attempted to figure out a way to loosen the shirt but not undo the button. The principle was very intent on making sure each student looked perfect each and every day.

Kago's hands dropped from his collarbone and he looked at his hair. Would there be problems with his hair being halfway down his back? He couldn't think of any boy in school that had hair that long. Most men who styled their hair that way were bikers or punks that weren't allowed to get into school. When image was everything, some kids weren't accepted into uniform schools. Kago reached back and pulled his hair into a ponytail, but frowned. It was still noticeable that his hair was more of a feminine cut.

First off, there were those bangs. When he had been a girl, they had looked nice and framed his face perfectly. Now they made him a bit too feminine for his own good. Kago reached up to tug at them. If they were just a bit longer, then he could find a way to clip them back so they weren't nearly as noticeable. His hand dropped and Kago blew air up towards his forehead in a sign of frustration. His bangs flew up in the momentary breeze. That was when the teenager's eyes lit up with the light of an idea.

"Souta! Do you have any hair gel?" Kago called out to his brother rather loudly. He'd be downstairs and eating, which had never been a quiet process for the kid. Kago waited a minute for a response. When he received none, he took in a deep breath to prepare his lungs for another yell. The sound of quick, hard footsteps stopped him. Souta was coming up the stairs. Kago listened as the footsteps went past his room, into the bathroom, and came back to his room. A loud knock was his only warning before Souta walked into the room.

"What do you want it for, sis?" Souta asked. When the young boy caught sight of Kago's disapproving glare, he ducked his head and clutched the bottle of gel in fear. "Sorry! What do you need it for, bro?" He corrected himself. When he looked up, Kago nodded in approval and sat down in the chair at his desk. Souta cautiously moved towards his new brother and began to open the gel.

"I need to do something with my bangs. I was thinking of spiking them..." When Souta continued to stare blankly, Kago felt the urge to explain himself. "If I leave them down, I'll look too much like the girl that I was when I got the haircut. I need a slightly different style so that no one will recognize me." The younger brother stepped in between his elder brother's legs and began to squirt some gel into his own hand.

"Why can't you just say that you are Kagome and go as the old you?" Souta asked curiously. Kago snorted at the thought just as the boy's hands reached his bangs.

"Be honest, Souta. Before I fell into the well, would you have believed that a girl could turn into a boy without surgery? No one will believe me if I tell them that I'm now a guy, but that I've never had surgery. I'll be locked up in the looney bin for sure." Kago responded. A smile pulled at the corner of his younger brother's lips.

"At least you can sleep comfortable no matter where the gravitational pull is." He murmured. Kago smiled at his poor attempted at a joke and ruffled his hair. The boy tactfully dodged the hand and glared up at him.

"Kago! I'm going to mess your hair up if you do that!" He scolded. Kago's hand instantly dropped to his side as he waited for Souta to finish taking care of the job of becoming more masculine. After what felt like an eternity to Kago, Souta backed up and nodded his head in approval. Kago began to stand up, but Souta held up a gel-saturated hand to stop him.

"Wait for me to wash my hands off. I want to see what you think." Souta advised. The boy was gone and back faster than Kago could have thought possible. Kago stood up and cautiously walked over to the full-length mirror. When his blue eyes landed on the image of himself, he could only stare. After a brief moment, Kago jumped up in shock. He looked at his younger sibling, then back at the mirror in shock.

"That's amazing, Souta! I can't believe that you managed to fix it so that I don't look like a confused girl! I owe you, little brother!" Kago reached down to hug his brother. Much to his surprise, Souta hugged him in return. The boy began to walk out of the room, followed by Kago with his spiked hair and masculine- but still happy- smile.

"There's a video game I want. I'll teach you how to do it if you can buy it for me." Souta responded. His tone held a note of teasing, but Kago missed it. The teenager merely nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Deal." Kago agreed. Souta stopped moving, but Kago did not. Souta stood in the middle of the stairs, watching his brother march ahead of him as if nothing in the world could bother him. When the ponytail of hair swayed, Souta grimaced. His elder brother could look good and attract all the attention, but that long hair might be a problem. There was no way that the principle of the school would allow someone in that looked like a punk. Well... A well-groomed punk, but still a trouble-maker in the stuffy man's eyes.

Breakfast was not a silent affair as it had once been. Kago noticed this when his mother continued to rattle on about how it was strange to have two sons and to see so many men sitting at the table at once. Kago glanced over to his grandfather and smirked when he noticed the old man was practically asleep on his eggs. Kago looked at his mom once again as she began to prattle on about how hard registering Kago had been. This part of the conversation caught the teenager's attention.

"Wait a minute, mom. You said it was hard to register me?" Kago asked curiously. His mother looked at him and nodded. Her smile quickly beamed through the serious expression.

"It was, but I still got you into the same school so you can be with your friends!" She exclaimed. Kago raised his hand, effectively silencing his mother.

"Mom, my friends won't even know who I am. If I have the right kind of luck- whether it be good or bad- they might see me as a piece of man-meat. That's all they'll know me for." Kago explained. He watched as his mother's cheerful expression fell. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his mother's eyes became more moist than normal. What in the world would she be offended about now?

"Oh. I can see where my extra trouble may just be more heartache for you, sweetie. It must be hard to see people you know and not have them know you as you know them..." She trailed off. Kago's mind worked quickly in attempt to do damage control. How in the world could his mother have gotten upset over a statement that was not offensive to anyone but himself? Was this how every man felt when women started crying for reasons only other women could understand?

"It'll still be nice to see them, mom! Just because I can't talk to them like normal doesn't mean that I want to ignore them completely! Maybe we can be friends again while I'm in this form!" Kago quickly suggested. He didn't dare tell his mother that such a thing was unlikely to happen. It would only start the tears again and he couldn't handle that kind of emotion. Quickly, he changed the subject of the conversation to prevent future water shows. "So, why was it so hard to get me into school?" His mother's face was happy within seconds.

"Well, I put you down as Kago Higurashi. I didn't want you to forget to respond to a different last name. When I wrote that down, the lady behind the desk asked if you were related to Kagome Higurashi. I told her that you were her older, twin brother. The woman seemed really uneasy about letting you into the school. She tried to find someone else to deal with the application, but I insisted that she do it." Kago watched as his mother nodded, determination in her brown eyes.

"She knew that you often got sick- with all the stories that grandpa tells the school administrators. She was afraid that it was genetic to always be so sick and she doesn't want you to bring Kagome's illnesses to school. It took a lot of time for me to convince her that you weren't going to cause an epidemic to spread at the school." She explained. Kago nodded and quickly pushed the last of the eggs into his mouth. He stood up, grabbing his backpack and the registration papers that were on the counter for whatever reason.

"I'm going to go to school early so I can pick up my schedule. I'll see you when I get home, mom!" Kago called. He stepped out of the door, letting out a sigh as he realized that he had just escaped the emotional atmosphere that surrounded his mother. Was that merely because she was a mother and was constantly concerned for him? Or was it because she was a woman and thought about things too much? Kago ran a hand over his face as he began to descend down the shrine's steps.

When... Rather, _if_, he turned into a girl again, he would make sure that he would keep all thoughts as simple as possible. The train of thought his mother had gone through was unknown to him and it was probably like that between all men and women. Women could jump from train to train, while men had to wait for the train to reach the next stop before they could switch over.

"You were right! She _does_ have a brother!" A feminine voice called out from the sidewalk. Kago's hand dropped as he looked up to find the source of the voice. Standing there before him were his best friends. At least, they had been best friends when he had been a girl. Now that he was a boy, they would either avoid him like the plague or they would think of him as a piece of meat. Neither options sounded all that great to him.

Kago hadn't realized that he had stopped moving until he noticed that the girl's faces were all waiting in anticipation. For what? They didn't even know him, but they knew his female half- his "sister". Were they here to meet Kagome? Had grandpa forgotten that his granddaughter was now a girl or had he assumed Kago would be resuming his old identity? Kago's deep blue eyes continued to look at each of the attractive females standing before him.

Wait. Attractive? Kago swept his gaze over each of their forms and nearly choked on his own tongue. He had been friends with these girls since elementary school and he had never noticed a figure on any of them. Now, looking over them, he could hardly keep from drooling at the sight of their curvaceous bodies. Was this why they were so boy-obsessed? Because boys reacted this strongly to them? Was Kago officially a boy now that he was finding women attractive, rather than men?

"Hi?" Kago cautiously called out to his friends that did not know him. How would they react? Would they glare at him for interrupting whatever it was that they were doing? Would they stare at him and give him the look he had once seen on so many men? He shuddered at the thought. That look clearly said 'I want to eat you', which had never failed to alarm Kagome. It would probably do the same thing for Kago.

"Hi!" Eri called out. She stepped forward and stopped at the bottom stair. Kago descended down the stairs until he was on the step above her. She held out her small hand for him, a smile on her face. Kago found himself shaking it and wondering what they were up to at the same time. Sure, they were his friends and he would never doubt their kindness. But they were acting so strange compared to what he had already experienced.

"You must be Kago Higurashi. Your mom called us to have us show you around the school and be nice to you, since you're Kagome's brother and all. I'm so excited to meet you!" Eri exclaimed. Kago found himself smiling as he looked upon the genuinely happy faces of his friends- or Kagome's friends. They had wanted to meet him, that was all. His shoulders relaxed.

"You three must be Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Kagome used to tell me about you guys when we got the chance to talk." Kago could only hope that there wasn't some strange story that his mother had forgotten to tell him. Something like he had lived in an insane asylum for a while and was still getting used to being outside around people. While that would have explained why he occasionally looked awkward in his own body, it would make it much harder to keep up conversations with other people.

Kago began to walk towards the school, giving his friends side glances that threw them into fits of giggles. When they reached a street, he pressed the crosswalk button and looked at the three of them.

"You guys... I'm not really Kagome's twin brother." He blurted. He didn't want to have them liking him merely because of who he was related to. He wanted his friends to be his friends all on their own, not because they were manipulated by his mother's story.

"Oh?" Yuka tilted her head in a sign of question. Kago put his hands in his pockets and looked at the crosswalk sign.

"I... I don't have a family of my own. I'm an orphan and I've been moving around a lot recently. Since Kagome's always sick, her mom offered that I can stay there. We have been best friends for ages now and... Well, when it was time to sign up for school, I couldn't have my real parents sign the applications. So, Kagome's mom said that she'd pretend to be my mother so that I could get in." Kago looked over at the girls, who were eating up each and every word he was telling them.

"Okay." Ayumi agreed.

"So... Don't go telling people that we're related, but don't tell people that we live in the same house, either." Kago concluded. All three girls nodded in unison and the foursome began to cross the street when the sign changed. Silence bubbled in the group for a moment before one of the girls spoke up.

"Higurashi is a fairly common name. If people ask you about it, just say that you aren't from around here. It's true, but people will automatically assume that you aren't related to Kagome." Ayumi explained. Kago looked at them and flashed them the best smile he could. Eri would have fainted, had Yuka not elbowed her ribs to keep her alert.

"Thank you three so much." Kago said. "It would be hard to go to school and pretend to be her brother when we aren't siblings." He told them. The girls seemed to understand, but their eyes had focused on something else. When Kago looked forward, he saw the school coming into their view.

- - - -

"Kago Higurashi." Kago repeated his name for the third time, annunciating each syllable so that the man behind the desk would be able to understand what he was saying. For some reason, each time he spoke, her eyes glazed over just a little more. He watched in frustration as the woman began to pull papers together.

"Here you are! Sorry about that, Mr. Higurashi. Your schedule was placed in the wrong folder. Here you are." She slid over a small square of paper across the counter. Kago picked it up and looked at it closely. None of his classes were hard, but their intensity didn't matter. He intended to leave here as soon as he felt like he wasn't missing anything at school or with his once-friends.

"Thank you." He responded politely. He started to turn around, but the woman's voice interrupted him.

"Do you need someone to show you around, Mr. Higurashi?" Kago looked over his shoulder at the woman, smiling as kindly as he could through his frustration.

"No, thank you. I believe I can find everything just fine on my own." He quickly left before the woman could find some other reason to keep him back. He had spent at least five minutes trying to explain that, despite his uniform, he was actually a new student. After that, the woman had to look through the entire office in order to find his schedule. Which was not found, because she failed to look at the documents that were placed on her own desk.

"Good thing I got here early. I shouldn't be late for..." Kago paused and looked at his schedule closely. He groaned. "P.E." The words slipped from his mouth in complete dread. He had once enjoyed the class, for it was an easy A. However, after having to travel around with a half demon and fight monsters all the time, the class could not put him in any better shape than he was already in. It had become too easy and boring.

Kago's shoulders slumped as he realized that he would even have less to do in P.E. He had, as a girl, had the class with his three girlfriends. Now that he was a man, he wouldn't be able to hang out with them as he once had. Not to mention that they had it at a different time of day than he did. Grudgingly, he stepped towards the locker rooms and looked at the two doors curiously.

His mind was telling him to go to the girl's locker room, where he had always gone to get ready for gym. However, he wasn't a girl anymore. He had to go into the boy's locker rooms. It made sense to put the male with the rest of the males. However, Kago was suddenly feeling like it was the day he had to be taught how to pee on his own. He would have to see things that the girl side of his mind wasn't quite ready to deal with. Gritting his teeth against the embarrassment that was sure to come, Kago began to saunter towards the boy's locker room.

- - - -

Inuyasha looked around cautiously, his entire being quivering in anticipation. Behind him was where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood. He glanced behind him to make sure that they were okay and that their enemy was not approaching them from behind. Another wave of power pushed against Inuyasha's senses and he looked forward once again. It was hard to tell where such a powerful being was coming from. Nevertheless, he looked strait ahead. Knowing the demon, he would only approach the group head-on.

Sure enough, Sesshoumaru entered the clearing thirty feet away from Inuyasha. The hanyou tensed even more and pulled out his sword. Behind him, Miroku and Sango prepared for battle. Shippou watched the adults with Kilala, shaking his head at the ignorance of them all. If they focused more on Sesshoumaru's body language than his actual presence, they would all know that he wasn't here for a fight. He wasn't even here to taunt Inuyasha. His casual stance suggested it was merely a check-up on the small group.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned. The words seemed to blow right past the demon as he looked at the three adults. His gaze drifted to the two smaller demons behind the humans. His golden gaze focused on Sango for an unnaturally long time before they slid over to Miroku. No one could read the expression in his eyes as he surveyed each of them silently. Sesshoumaru's analytic mind took comfort in the fact that they would not know he was looking at them and thinking about his sexual orientation at the same time.

Within the past two years, Sesshoumaru had found himself hardening at the sight of a shirt-less male. Most of the time, his traitorous body preferred the human species, for they looked just as a taiyoukai looked- they did not have the appearance of an animal. He had been attempting to determine what had gone wrong in his mind. He had discovered that women were still attractive, but men were starting to look just as great as women.

The demon had tried to find roots in this strange, new preference. He could never find a reason that he preferred men- except that they were stronger and more independent than women. He had tried to deny the thoughts of men that plagued his erotic dreams. Despite his best attempts, his dreams still had men panting beneath him. He could not fight the feelings if he had to force himself to think them repulsive. If his body wished for both genders, then he could not deny things until they went away. He could not logically think things out until his body changed its mind.

That fact felt as though it were set in stone when Sesshoumaru came across this group. The human woman was attractive for her species. That proved he was not entirely gay and that he had a chance of redeeming his old nature in the future. The male, however, did look appetizing. The taiyoukai hated to agree with his carnal side, but he had no choice this time. You could not simply will instinct and arousal to go away.

"I am merely checking up on your pack." Sesshoumaru paused and looked at each of the members again. His eyes rested on the fox kit standing on the ground. Something was wrong with that image, he told himself. Each time he had come across this group, the fox child had never once stood on his own. He had always been somewhere else. Sesshoumaru struggled with the memory for only a split second before the memories came to him. The virgin girl- who dressed like a common whore for some reason- was not there!

"You are missing a member of your pack." He stated simply. The demon was caught off guard as his younger, half-brother's face turned into a deep scarlet. He had often seen his younger brother when the woman was not in their presence. When he mentioned the reincarnated priestess, the hanyou had never once looked at him as though he were embarrassed or confused. He had never seen this look on the hanyou before. He would have asked a question about it, had the insolent mutt not had an outburst.

"I don't miss him! He's the last thing on my mind now!" Inuyasha snapped quickly after the demon had spoken. The dog demon merely raised an elegant eyebrow as he looked upon the hanyou. A moment of silence passed while Inuyasha was staring intently at his elder brother with a scarlet red face. After that moment had passed, he looked off to his right and put the sword back into it's sheath. The blush didn't fade, but at least his mightier brother would see less of it at that angle.

"He?" Sesshoumaru questioned after Inuyasha had backed down from the staring contest. "I was under the impression that your companion was of the female species. She dressed as a whore, did she not?" While his words were offensive, the cold and somewhat curious tone in Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to make them sound more like an observation than a personal insult.

"Kagome..." The female in the group spoke hesitantly. The dog had often seen them uneasy in their occasional fights. However, their source of unease was always his presence. What could possibly bother them more than himself- with all his power and ruthlessness? "Kagome left our group just before a male came to join it." The slayer explained. Her words were arranged carefully, which aroused the demon's suspicion. When his nose twitched twice, he found nothing that was amiss. She was telling the truth, as it seemed.

"I see. I will have to see this new toy of yours, Inuyasha." The demon's words left his mouth before he could stop them. It was a bad slip-up of his new sexual nature. Had he not been able to control his facial expressions so carefully, they would have known he wished to find a male worthy of being with. One worthy of sating his strange, new lust. The demon lord watched as the hanyou's look went from bewilderment to the misplaced anger that he so often had.

"Do not protest. You know that, as your father's eldest son, I have rights to approve any friends or potential mates that you are to have." Sesshoumaru responded coolly before his younger brother could even protest.

"I don't want him as my mate!" Inuyasha's face flushed a deep scarlet as he began to glare at his half-brother once again.

"I did not say that you did. However, I must approve your group or else you are not allowed to travel with these..." His golden eyes glanced disdainfully on the humans in the group. "unworthy beings." He finally agreed. When the hanyou grit his teeth in acknowledgment of his brother's power, the demon turned around and left to the business that he had to attend to.

- - - -

"So, you're the new student?" The gym teacher cast a wary eye over Kago's form. The teenager would have melted and disappeared, if the Earth would allow him to do such a thing. However, the world was against him today, for he was left standing there before the male gym teacher in front of the entire class. The elder man finally nodded.

"Okay. I think I know what size you are. I'll have your clothes ready for you when it's time to get dressed." The teacher then turned to his left to face the rest of the class. One strong, male arm landed on Kago's shoulder and pulled him closer. The boy cringed at the contact, but did not fight the teacher. "Class. This is Kago Higurashi. He is a new student and, as he made clear to me, has no relation to the Kagome Higurashi that you all hear about." The teacher cast a reproachful gaze on a group of males, whose hopes had just been drastically crushed.

"Alright, Kago. You may take the number 41- that student was kicked out." Kago nodded once and silently went towards his assigned number. Roll call passed within a few moments and then the teacher was ushering the boy into his office. Kago looked around the small room, cringing at the very masculine smell that was filling his nose. The girl's locker rooms- and office- had always smelled of various perfumes or body sprays. This place smelled like a man's body odor with faint traces of cheap cologne.

"Here's your P.E. uniform. Let me know if it doesn't fit. You may take whichever locker you like, just as long as there isn't a lock on it already. Since the school year has already started, I can't issue out a lock to you." He explained. Kago nodded as he grasped the pieces of clothes he was handed. The boy took two cautious steps backward, away from the teacher.

"I understand. Thank you very much, Mr. Tamakechi." He quickly turned on his heel and left before the teacher could find some other way to embarrass him. A feeling of victory washed over Kago once he was no longer in proximity of the gym teacher. That victorious feeling faded quickly when he realized what was coming next. The boys' locker room. Despite his dread at having to spend more time with men- even worse, ones that were dressing and undressing- Kago's feet carried him towards the lockers anyway.

He was the only boy in this row, which relieved him. There were locks on all the other lockers, but they must not have the same class as he did. He cautiously reached up to his own shirt and began to unbutton it. Each individual button seemed to take forever to undo. Then the tie around his neck seemed to refuse to loosen and slip off. By the time he had his shirt and tie off, he heard the sound of more men entering the room. Kago leaned up on his toes to watch as the boys made their way to the row that he was currently undressing in. His face paled.

Why did he have to go to school? If he was going to go back through the well anyway, then what good was it to go to school for a few days. As a brown-haired boy began to undo the locker beside Kago's, he quickly changed his mind. He only needed to be at school for one day. He could catch up and only be there one day, couldn't he? As the boy beside him began to take off his shirt- with Kago staring in horror- he decided he didn't feel good. Didn't his stomach hurt? His head felt a bit light and he was most certainly dizzy. This would merit a trip to the nurse's office, right? A visit that would, hopefully, take all period.

The brown-haired boy turned to look at Kago. Kago, being quite embarrassed at being caught staring, looked down and began to fiddle with the button and zipper to his jeans. When his neighbor spoke, he stopped what he was doing just to see if the voice matched the face.

"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?" When Kago blinked, the boy continued. "She might as well be this school's celebrity right now. She's always sick with something new and she can rarely make it into school. That's who everyone thinks you're related to." The boy added. Kago blinked once again and struggled to find the correct words to come out of his mouth. This situation was wrong. It was _so_ wrong!

"I'm sorry... You are..." Kago couldn't finish his sentence, for his mind simply refused to accept the horrible truth that he was seeing. The brown-haired boy and his brown eyes instantly brightened with a politeness that Kago was too familiar with.

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Houjo Takimeda. I have been trying to get Kagome to go out with me... Well, since she started getting sick." He explained. He held out his hand in a silent request for a handshake. "And would you mind introducing yourself? I know your name, but I'd rather have you tell me." Houjo spoke calmly. Kago barely had enough sense of mind to make up a story.

"I'm Kago Hiagurashi. I'm not related to Kagome, but I know her. We're best friends and know everything about each other." He spoke evenly once the laughter in his head began. Yes, he knew everything about Kagome just as Kagome knew everything about him. It was easy to know everything about someone when that person was you.

"Really? Do you know why she's always sick?" Houjo questioned as he began to take off the undershirt to his uniform. Kago looked away and began to work on dressing himself.

"She has something called..." He struggled with making up a name that would be true enough for him to remember, but not the complete truth. "She has Time Travel Syndrome. Makes it really hard for her to get to school because she's..." Kago had to pause to think of something else that would make enough sense. "Well, because she's sick." He finished confidently as he pulled off his own undershirt and placed it into the locker. It was true, Kago was truly sick. After all, only a mentally-ill person could possibly believe that everything he went through was real.

"Time Traveler Syndrome?" Houjo asked. Kago winced as he realized how bad that sounded. He turned to face the boy and make up another explanation, but the words left his throat instantly. He was staring at the muscled chest of the boy who had always tried to date his female self. While part of him ogled it, the loudest part of his brain screamed in disgust. Kago forced himself to look at the ground, but he caught sight of something that he had never wanted to see.

It never once occurred to Kagome- nor Kago- that Houjo was anything but a goody-two-shoes. Now, as he stared at the anatomy of the school's hottest boy, he understood things clearly. He understood why every girl wanted to date Houjo and he understood why Houjo was so confident in himself... Well, the male side of him (that believed size mattered) understood the confidence.

It wasn't the fact that Houjo went commando. With time, Kago would learn to accept (but never understand) the fact that Houjo simply didn't like wearing boxers or briefs. He would have managed to realize that some men liked the rough hem line of their pants rubbing against their dicks. The information would have been like medicine. He would hate having to take it in, but he would do it eventually.

What caught both the male and female version of Kago off guard was that Houjo was so... _endowed_. He had never thought much about the male anatomy for obvious reasons. But, in the back of his mind, he has always assumed Houjo to be an average size. Looking at the piece of meat hanging before him, he was quite sure that Houjo could compete with a porn star... Not that he knew anything about them, either.

"Yeah... Comes from... traveling between... time too much..." Kago spoke in a distant voice as he forced himself to get dressed. He was in the middle of pulling down his pants when Houjo broke their silent spell with a question Kago never expected he had to answer.

"How long are you?" Needless to say, the blue-eyed boy spun around to stare into the brown eyes of the boy beside him.

"What?"

"How long is your cock?" Houjo had obviously asked this question before- or it was natural for guys to ask it- because he showed no sign of being embarrassed by the question.

"I don't know... I haven't measured it yet..." Kago sputtered. His face had flushed a deep crimson while he folded his pants and put them into his locker.

"How could you have not measured yourself? Let me see, and I'll tell you." Houjo insisted. Kago grabbed his gym shorts hastily, hoping to cover himself up before the conversation could turn into action. But he was not fast enough. A brave Houjo pulled down his boxers before Kago could protest. His brown eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he nearly choked on air.

"I'm a little over six inches... Geez, how long are you? I'm guessing eight at the most... Damn..." Kago, despite his embarrassment, pulled his boxers back up and looked into the eyes of Houjo for a moment. Those brown orbs that were so friendly to Kagome were now hardened as he pulled his own gym shorts on. The blue-eyed teen did the same thing.

"You said that Kagome knows everything about you?" The boy asked through clenched teeth. Kago nodded, but did not look at him. He didn't want to see whatever the other teen's face was about to reveal.

"Then she must know about this... No wonder she was never interested in me! She wants to date and rape you!" Houjo exclaimed. Kago flinched at the way the words were spoken as he closed his locker. He was two steps away when Houjo's hand landed on his right shoulder. Kago turned his head to look back at the boy with the murderous glare.

"This is war between you and me. If you want Kagome's heart, you're going to have to beat me to get it." He growled. Kago left the locker room quickly, unable to think of a response. How could he explain that Kagome had no interest in him? Not to mention that it was physically impossible for he and Kagome to ever have sex. He shuttered at the thought of his two counterparts- one male and one female- doing such an act. Despite the revulsion that his brain felt, his dick began to harden. Frightened by the reaction, Kago quickly tried to hide it.

When he saw Inuyasha again, he was going to ask about that. He didn't even know that it could do anything other than pee. The get-stiff trick was more than he could take.

- - - -

"How did you get so fast?" One of the girls in P.E. questioned Kago. He had just finished running the mile and was surprised that he had increased his time. He had never been too fast or too slow when he had been Kagome. However, now that he was in a different body and had been trained a bit by Inuyasha, he was able to finish the mile within five minutes. This had attracted the attention of several girls. the feminine attraction wouldn't have bothered Kago had someone not been glaring holes into the back of his skull.

"I have.. a really tough trainer. He makes us do stuff like this all the time." Kago didn't bother to add that he also had to learn to exterminate demons with his own abilities on top of the grueling hikes their group went on so often.

"Really?" The girl batted her eyelashes at him and Kago flinched. He liked her for being attractive, but that was the same reason he didn't like her. For some reason, he had been noticing attractive women recently. And each time he looked at one for too long, the stupid organ in his pants would start to feel less like a slab of flesh and more like a pole. It was humiliating and, what was worse, he couldn't even figure out why it was doing that to begin with.

Kago looked back towards Houjo in a silent question to see if the other boy had wanted the extra attention. Houjo's attitude had gone completely cold since they had left the gym. Each time a physical assignment was given, Houjo had tried his hardest to impress the girls. And they were often impressed... until Kago did even better without any effort. That was, undoubtedly, the reason for this whole unspoken competition. Houjo just wasn't as good as he used to look and it bothered him.

Apparently Kago had been staring too long, for Houjo's expression changed. It went from one of anger to one of malice. It was the kind of malice that Kago had seen in Sango's eyes just before she got retribution with Miroku for something he had done. Kago had started to turn around in hopes that the look would merely vanish, but it was too late. Houjo's plan had been made and put into action.

"If you are attracted to me, Kago, then you will have to stick with your fantasies. I only want Kagome, not some boy with features that remind me of her." He whispered in Kago's ear. The boy shuddered as the breath tickled the delicate hairs in his ear. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to make your arousal more painful." Houjo whispered just before he left to do the next task that the teacher had set aside for them.

Kago's face could not have been more red if you had covered him with ketchup. Houjo somehow knew of the strange arousal he was feeling. But how? Was it some kind of pheromone that he could smell or was it just that obvious by the blush on Kago's face? How in the world did he know that the boy was aroused when Kago was the only one who knew it?

Kago continued to focus on that thought all throughout the day, struggling with the way his shorts felt against the somewhat-hardened flesh and the idea that Houjo could read minds.

Because there was no way that anyone but Kago knew about his arousal... right?

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .  
**

_**BT: **I told you all that I cut the last chapter short a bit. I had an idea or two I meant to put into it, but it was too long... Well, what you see in this chapter is actually what was going to go in the last one. It turns out that my one or two ideas had more meat to them (so to speak) than I had originally thought... So, here you all are, another chapter of amusing sex confusion. Please let me know what you're thinking so I know what to do and what not to do in the future.**  
**_

**DemonDeReves: **_Here is what I am thinking. Kagome can buy them in her time once she is a girl again (a as a way to celebrate being a woman again). She takes them to the feudal era... Where we'll then be able to see everyone's reaction. If I do that, then Kago will have to return to his time before he can be a girl._  
**S.p.O.d: **_Thank you! I had completely forgotten about Kouga until you mentioned him! I will be sure to put him in as well. And I'm truly happy that you like how I have written this out. It would be terrible if you didn't like how your idea looked once it was typed._  
**iitachiyoubastard:** _You better be aware how nice it is to get reviews from you. Yes, please do empty your bladder because it would be terrible if you soiled yourself while reading this chapter... And, not yet. As I'm sure you noticed, Sesshoumaru is no where to be found in this chapter. Mainly because Kago will have to stick around for a couple days and... go to school..._  
**Lady Jayme of the East:** _Don't cry! I apologize for stopping there! Next time, I'll make a chapter extra long, rather than cut it short!_

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **Another chapter up and done. Hope you all enjoy this. If you can think of a way to improve the story, just drop me a review and I'll be happy to consider it!**  
**_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

This chapter is dedicated to amber001 who has never come across a strange story (or one as strange as this one) before._  
_

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and BipolarTangerine_

Chapter Six  


**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

Houjo's jaw nearly came off of its hinges as he stared at the boy sitting three seats in front of him. The teacher had granted the entire class a break and, as a result, no one was sitting between he and the strange boy in the front row. His light brown eyes darted across the room, assessing the current locations of all the boys and girls in the room. There were three teenage girls by the window, talking. The boys were scattered around the room. Most of them were playing card games or talking about their favorite sport.

Houjo looked back to the strange boy that sat before him. He was surrounded by a group of girls- perhaps about ten of them- and he was talking as if there were nothing uncomfortable about that situation. Houjo couldn't believe that a boy could be so sure of himself that he could talk to that many girls at one time. He, himself, often got nervous when Kagome's three friends gathered around him. So how in the world was this boy so comfortable with the opposite sex?

Was he a girl who had a surgery to become a man? Houjo shook his head at this thought. No, he was definitely a pure-bred male. Just the size of his meat and the erection he had started to get during gym class proved it. Houjo's mind strayed to the small tent he had seen forming in the boy's pants. What had aroused him? None of the girls in the class were exceptionally attractive. Perhaps this Kago-guy had just come out of prison so any piece of woman flesh looked good to him.

Houjo's mind turned the idea around in his head. That did seem like a possibility. It would explain why Kago's hair was so long and why he chose to spike his bangs- which were long enough to belong on a girl. It could also explain why Kago had seemed to stare at Houjo's dick for a while. That much interest indicated that the boy had been around too many naked men, or hardly any naked men. The last idea was impossible, though. How could he be so ignorant to the anatomy of a man if he was a man himself?

But the prison theory didn't explain why Kago was currently chatting up Kagome's three friends on a pair of shoes they had started to ogle. No convict would be willing to talk about three-inch heels that were designed to be comfortable for longer periods of time. No man would care for that kind of thing; but Kago did.

Houjo reached down to write his theories down on paper. The prison theory didn't explain all of his strange behavior. The sex change to become a man was unlikely since those features on him were nothing but male. No surgeon could create a piece of meat that looked so real and could function perfectly.

What if Kago was going to get surgery to become a girl? That would explain his chatty nature around women. He had been taking some therapy sessions to help him learn to think like a girl. And, if there was one thing Houjo knew about the female species, it was that they had absolutely no problems sharing every detail of their life with one another... Which seemed to be exactly what Kago was doing. Houjo wrote that theory down on his notepad and rested his head on his desk while he listened in on their conversation.

"Kago, can I ask you a question about Kagome's life?" Eri's voice seemed uneasy, as if she were afraid Kago would suddenly yell at her that it was none of her business. Houjo raised his head slightly so that he could watch all the actions as well as hear them. Kago nodded once in encouragement and turned his gaze to a wallflower-of-a-girl that Houjo had never noticed before. The boy's hand reached up casually to brush lipstick off of the skin just above her lip. The girl blushed and pulled out her compact as the boy looked back at Eri. Houjo remained focused on the girl a bit longer, wondering why Kago had just acted- a girl thing to do- instead of telling the girl- which is what a guy would do.

"You said you know everything about Kagome. Since we don't get to talk to her a lot- with her being sick and all- I was wondering if you knew the situation on her boyfriend." Eri's question managed to come out as a statement. Houjo watched the back of Kago's head grow very still for two seconds before the boy looked to his side at Eri. Houjo scrutinized the profile of his face, trying to find a pimple or mole to prove that this boy was not perfect.

"Tell me what you know, will you? Kagome..." He hesitated after saying the girl's name. "Kagome has some things that she doesn't want people to know about. So, unless you know, then I'm going to have to be quiet about everything." Kago explained. Houjo grit his teeth as he thought of all the details that could be in Kagome and her boyfriend's relationship. Details... Were they sleeping together? Perhaps Kagome was always so sick because she had AIDs. Did he abuse her? That would explain why she always seemed tired on the days she did manage to get to school and why he wasn't allowed to see her when she was sleeping in bed.

"Kagome's boyfriend, Ishuyana-"

"Inuyasha." Kago corrected automatically.

"Oops. She always has to correct me, too... Anyway, Kagome told us that Inuyasha was two-timing her for his ex-girlfriend. She told us that this girlfriend was a Satanist and kept asking him to go to hell with her." Houjo's eyes widened as he learned this new information. Kagome was going out with a boyfriend who cheated on her for a woman who wanted him to go to hell? Houjo wondered what that meant about Kagome as a girlfriend. Was she so bad that this Inuyasha-character would rather go to hell?

"Okay..." Kago paused and took a deep breath. He had forgotten about that part of the story. He had been so upset when he returned home that he didn't have anyone else to call. Without thinking, he had his friends come over and they had gossiped like the girls that they were. After a while, Kago felt the need to confess why he had called them in. That's when it had gotten complicated; how could he explain that the other girlfriend was already dead and could access hell's gates at any time she wanted to?

Satanism seemed like a good enough excuse at the time. Now it sounded like something he should truly be concerned about.

"Okay... They broke up, more or less. Inuyasha decided to go to his other girlfriend all the time. Kagome changed once she wasn't with him anymore, and now he's interested in her all over again." Kago explained. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Does she want him back?" Yuka questioned.

"Sometimes she wants him back, but I keep trying to tell her not to go to him. So far, they haven't gone back together. I think the fact that he's with his clay whore makes it easier for her to decide." Kago nodded his head, satisfied with his answer.

"Clay whore?" Ayumi asked. Kago reviewed his words in his head and let out a groan as he realized what he had just said. How could he explain that the Satan-ish other girlfriend was made of dirt and clay and had to take souls from the dead just to survive?

"She's interested in pottery and I use the clay term to insult her strange interests." Kago quickly explained. The three girls nodded in unison and their conversation turned back to what kind of lip-gloss Yuka was wearing and who she was trying to impress. Houjo watched this with interest and looked down at his notepad with a grin. Kago thought like a boy- insulting people for no reason was a very guy-like thing. But he acted like a girl, like when he would casually touch a woman's lips to remove excess lipstick.

- - - -

The walk home was calming, soothing Kago's very confused mind. Houjo had been acting strange towards him all day and it had only gotten more bizarre after Algebra 2. Before hand, it had felt like he was constantly competing with her. No, it hadn't just felt like that, but it _was_ like that. He had, after gym class, told her that Kago would have to prove himself better than Houjo to win Kagome's heart. Kago had tried desperately not to laugh at the idea of the contest. If only Houjo knew that he was challenging Kagome to win Kagome's heart.

But he hadn't known that Kago and Kagome were, essentially, the same person. So, to Houjo's mind, he was perfectly justified to challenge Kago. It was amusing, if you really focused on it. Houjo tried desperately to impress the girls at school to prove that Kagome would be equally impressed. Kago, on the other hand, never once tried to compete with the boy and had always seemed to attract much more attention from the girls. Not sexual attention, mind you. Most girls could subconsciously detect that Kago fit in as one of the boys.

Math class seemed to be the breaking point for Houjo. He had been determined to defeat Kago all day and, just after math class, he seemed to give the boy a look that said Kago was already defeated. Even though he didn't care, Kago couldn't help but wonder what had changed over the class. Had Houjo memorized one too many equations that turned his brain to mush? No matter what he did, it was impossible to figure out what had caused Houjo's sudden personality change.

"Eri, Yuka?" Ayumi paused as the other two girls looked at her. Kago looked at his friend as well, curious what she was going to say that would break their calm silence. "My parents are on some kind of business-honeymoon trip thing. I was wondering if you two could come and spend the night at my house." Ayumi explained. Eri and Yuka perked up at the idea of a sleepover and nodded their heads quickly.

"Sure! You know my mom is pretty relaxed about rules." Eri said with a grin.

"I'll tell my mom that we're supposed to have a pop quiz tomorrow. She'll let me spend the night in hopes I can study enough to get a better grade." Yuka agreed with a nod. Yuka had always gotten B's. Her parents were convinced that she could always do better and often times let her stay at a friend's house on school nights to improve her grades. What they were unaware of was that Yuka never got an A because she wanted to have excuses to be out of the house on school nights.

Kago had watched the girls agree to go and felt a longing deep within his heart. He missed being with his friends so much. Whenever he had been back as a girl, he never had enough time to hang out with them. Inuyasha would usually pull him back down the well too soon, saying that there were signs of Naraku being about again. While it was obvious Inuyasha was lying, there was never an argument about it. When Kago had been Kagome, he had understood that Inuyasha felt helpless without someone there to detect the shards.

Now things were different. Inuyasha could have just pushed him down the well. After that embarrassing kissing scene that followed the frustrating training session, Inuyasha had been acting all sorts of strange. Kago had never seem him act like this, not even when he had been accused of being a "stupid, cheating hanyou" by Kago's girl self. Inuyasha's strange behavior and distance from Kago meant that there was very little chance of him coming to retrieve him if he took too long.

Which would have been fine if only Kago wasn't so uncomfortable in his own environment. Why was it that, when Kago wanted to spend long periods of time at home, Inuyasha came to fetch him? But when he could hardly make it through the day without dying from embarrassment, there was almost no chance that he would be called upon by Inuyasha.

"Can I go?" Kago found himself asking. He missed his friends so much and just wanted a chance to be with them again. In that brief window of time, he had forgotten that he was a different gender and had to answer by a different name. He was no longer their best girl friend, but rather a piece of man meat who happened to be very close friends with Kagome. He only realized that he had forgotten the vital information when the three girls looked at him. His face flushed a deep scarlet as he tried to recover what little he had of his reputation.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" He quickly explained. Yuka's eyebrows raised an inch as she continued to stare at him. Kago pressed a button and stared ahead at the crossing indicator. A red hand was lit up, signifying that they weren't allowed to cross this intersection yet. "Kagome always speaks so highly of you three and I feel like..." He paused a moment, pretending that he was struggling to find the words. "I feel like I'm part of your group the way Kagome is." He admitted. Eri blushed and Yuka smiled at the idea.

"You can hang out with us..." Ayumi trailed off as she searched for a way to explain why she didn't want him spending the night. "Well... I could tell you that I might get in trouble, but my parents probably won't find out."

"Then why do you feel so uncomfortable? Because I'm not a girl and I might act like a pervert?" Kago questioned. He couldn't help keep the disapproving tone out of his voice. When the words slipped out harshly, he silently hoped that they wouldn't notice how bad it sounded. Much to his dismay, they did. To his surprise, no one seemed bothered by it.

"We know that. Kagome, even though she was being a bit stupid when it came to her boyfriend, is no fool. She would never have a best friend who is a pervert. If you live with her, then you've had plenty of opportunities to check her out- and she's way prettier than the three of us combined." Kago watched as Ayumi and Yuka nodded their heads quickly in agreement.

"So, we know that you'll be a gentleman and give us whatever privacy we ask for. But... To be honest, you're a really cute boy. I'm not sure I could handle having a cute boy in my house. I don't think Eri or Yuka could, either." The two said girls shot a glare to Ayumi. "I mean, I know they would like to have you there, but we don't want to have things get out of hand or... something like that. You're Kagome's best friend and, as such, we shouldn't do too much with you until we know that she doesn't secretly like you." Ayumi finished.

Kago nodded, taking in all this information. They were right, for the most part. If he had been in his girl body and had a best friend of the male species, he would have been upset if his friends invited him to a sleepover when he couldn't be there to supervise. It was great that they knew him so well that they wouldn't do anything to cause distrust between the four of them... But Kago truly did miss his friends and would go to any lengths to be able to spend the night at their house.

"I understand what you're saying. I think Kagome would be very pleased to know the three of you are watching out for her feelings. When I get home, I'll have dinner. Kagome's usually awake around that time. I'll get her to write and sign something saying that she doesn't mind. Would that be okay?" He felt a fear of rejection grasp his heart as Ayumi looked uneasy. He quickly searched for something that would be able to ease the speculation. "You can send me home whenever you want. But... I've gotten to know such wonderful things about you that... I can't help but feel like one of the girls."

The girls giggled and Kago groaned at the way his words had sounded. Was there some kind of male gene that made it impossible to get the words out correctly so that he didn't look like a fool or sound like a gay man?

"That sounded gay, didn't it?" The three girls nodded as they crossed the intersection. "I didn't mean it like that. Just like you guys know a lot about Inuyasha because of what Kagome told you- and you hate him because she hates him- well, that's how it is with me. I've just heard so much that I feel like I'm one of your friends... Just like I'm sure you all feel like Inuyasha has cheated on you." Kago let loose a relieved sigh as the girls nodded their heads with a look of complete understanding.

"Thank you for agreeing with that last part, by the way. If you guys disagreed I was going to wonder why I feel like he's cheating on me." Kago said with a grin. The joke was not lost and the three girls instantly burst into a fit of giggles. Kago laughed with them and stopped once they crossed the intersection. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka turned to look at him in a silent question.

"I need to get that signed paper from Kagome. I am a man of my word and I know Kagome will really appreciate that you guys wanted her permission first." Kago explained. Eri nodded with understanding as Ayumi took a step towards Kago and began to fiddle with her hands.

"Do you need directions to my house?" Kago looked down at the concrete as he thought of an excuse so he wouldn't have to pretend he was taking in directions. He had always been bad at pretending he understood directions- even when he already knew the way. He was distracted when he noticed that Ayumi was making small circles on the concrete with her toe- a sign of attraction. He could have groaned, if it would have not sent across the wrong message.

"I'll get them from Kagome. But thanks for offering." He said with a grin. When Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka began walking away, he waved them off. He had just dropped his hand when he became of a presence on his right side. He used his left hand to press the crossing button and turned to look at who was standing beside him. He felt his stomach turn in unease as he focused on light brown eyes and medium brown hair. That cocky smile was becoming all too familiar.

"Houjo?" Kago's blue eyes widened as the over-confident boy looked at him. There was a smile on his face that he wasn't quite sure he liked. It looked like he knew something that would totally humiliate Kago and, possibly, put the boy in debt to him.

"Hello, Kago." Houjo's voice was just oozing that tone that, coming from a demon, would mean your life was too close to ending. Kago turned to face the crossing indicator and pressed the button a few times in hope that he could start crossing the street that much faster. Houjo took a few steps so that he was standing beside Kago.

"You really want to be a girl, don't you?" Houjo questioned. Kago would have looked at Houjo to see if he was serious, but he was still hoping that he would be given permission to cross the intersection very soon. Besides, he didn't need to look to see if Houjo meant what he said. The tone in his voice said it all.

"What are you talking about?" Kago had to remind himself that there was no way for Houjo to know about his recent sex change so that he could keep his voice calm. It was impossible- unless there was another well that could take people to the exact moment in the past to witness it. And no one, besides his family, knew of it. His family couldn't have told anyone, because he would have been told that they had been taken away to the loony bin.

"You're so strange." Houjo's voice was still overly confident as Kago began to cross the street calmly. Houjo followed him, proving that he was so confident in his idea that he would follow Kago home. "You are a boy, but you have always wanted to be a girl. You're getting therapy so you can think like a girl and you're going to get the surgery to become one when you can manage to be comfortable enough with other women." Houjo explained. Kago didn't answer until they had gotten across the street successfully. When Kago turned right, Houjo followed.

The side glance Kago was giving him was making him nervous. While Kago's blue eyes were normally sparkling with life and mystery- so much like Kagome's did before she got sick- they now looked flat as if he were tired of being picked at. That was not the look that Houjo would have gotten if he was right. No matter how well it was hidden, he would have been able to see the truth in Kago's eyes. What he saw in his eyes was the sign that he was a far cry from the truth.

"Any other theories?" Kago asked casually. Houjo pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. On it were written down all the idea that he had thought of earlier in his algebra class. He looked it over closely as Kago continued the walk home. The calmness and peace that Kago was radiating was only serving to set the other boy on edge as he tried to find his voice to speak the ideas.

"You got a surgery to go from a girl to a boy?" He questioned. Kago shook his head slowly and in a manner that clearly said he was bored. Houjo knew that, if he was bored, then Kago was not concerned that Houjo would dig up any dirt on him.

"Prison?"

"No."

"Gay?"

"No."

"A lot of sisters?" He questioned desperately.

"No." Kago still sounded bored and his voice was taking on an edge of amusement. That either meant that Houjo was that far from the truth or that close to it.

"Any sisters?" Houjo questioned desperately.

"Not even one. Only living woman I'm related to is my own mother." Kago explained. Houjo looked at his last guess with horror. If this one was right, then he was going to have to say goodbye to any hope that he would ever score a date with Kagome Higurashi.

"Are you screwing Kagome?" Houjo finally questioned. Kago's head shot around to look at him so fast that Houjo wondered if he had gotten whiplash.

"What?!" Kago's voice rose an octave as the surprise engulfed him. Was Houjo truly thinking that Kago would sleep with Kagome? Did he not realize that Kagome was always sick- at least according to the stories they had been spreading?

"Are you at least dating Kagome? Sleeping with her is more likely to make you act like you're acting, but dating her might do it as well." Houjo was sounding a bit more confident after Kago's sudden outburst. Kago took in a deep breath and turned over possible responses in his mind. If he said yes, would Houjo leave him- and Kagome- alone? Or would he try even harder to drive Kagome away from this supposed boyfriend? Would he attack Houjo or beg him to break up with Kagome so that he could have her?

"No, I'm not." Kago finally spoke. Houjo's grin spread across his face. Apparently, the entire time that Kago was hesitating, the boy thought that he was trying to cope with the truth. He turned away, knowing that he didn't want to deal with an idiotic Houjo that was walking beside him. The gesture held more power than he had originally thought, for Houjo shut up for at least half of the remaining walk home.

"Where are we going?" Houjo finally asked. Kago glared at him from the corner of his eye as he realized Houjo was beginning to recognize the scenery. Did he really go to Kago's house so much that he would recognize it when they took an alternate route home?

"Kagome's house." Kago finally answered.

"Is she pregnant?" Houjo finally asked. Kago felt his heart's beating increase, as if such a question had scared him. He looked to his side to see Houjo, his face feeling more and more pale than he could help to admit. It wasn't often that someone inquired if his girl form was pregnant. Did he lose his figure when he hadn't been looking? What in the world would cause Houjo to think that Kagome was pregnant other than a whale-like stature?

"What in the world makes you think she's pregnant?" Kago snapped quickly. Houjo shrugged as if he didn't care for the answer. The smile on his face was a dead give-away that he was enjoying Kago's current embarrassment.

"She's not in school for long periods of time. They get longer and longer as time goes on. Perhaps it's getting harder for her to hide her pregnancy now that she's expanding. But, when she does come back, her boobs are..." Houjo paused as his eyes glazed over in thought. He was completely oblivious to the glare that Kago was shooting him.

"Each time I see her after one of her breaks, her breasts are a bit more full and pert and... firm..." Houjo shivered in imaginary pleasure as Kago gave up his glare. How had he missed such a thing like growing breasts? Sure, if done over time, it was unlikely that anyone would notice without a before and after photo. But it was Kago's body, damn it! He should have felt the ache of the sensitive flesh while they were growing.

Well... He did remember his bras not quite having the same effect on him. They used to hold everything up and keep it easily concealed. Just before Kago had the stupid gender reassignment curse that was sent by some whore, he had noticed that his bras weren't doing the right thing. They seemed to accentuate his breasts- which could no longer fit in their respective cups.

"Did I miss it?" Kago murmured under his breath. Houjo turned to look at him, wondering what was going through the boy's mind. Okay, so Kagome wasn't pregnant that long. It would be obvious to anyone- even idiots like Kago- that a growing abdomen meant pregnancy. Had it been such a long time since they saw each other? Nonsense. Couples who fucked together stayed together...

For the most part...

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Houjo couldn't help himself. It was rather comical that the boyfriend was somehow away from Kagome too long and was oblivious to her changes.

"She's not pregnant! Kago snapped, turning his head so that he could properly glare at Houjo.

"Then what did you miss?" Houjo questioned. Kago looked at him a moment longer, wondering how long Houjo had been this annoying and this persistent. He had never seen a lot of it, but he wasn't around a heck of a lot since the search for the jewel shards was starting to step up.

"I didn't realize that my-her breasts were getting bigger. She didn't mention it either; she never talked about any aches or pains that usually accompany a growing breast." Kago said the words as calmly as he could, knowing that the slightest overreaction would make Houjo think he had just gotten out of prison and could ejaculate from hearing the word "breast". When Kago looked at Houjo, the boy was giving him a look that was a mixture of amusement and knowledge that he was a moron.

"Girls don't always talk about that stuff with their boyfriends." Houjo commented. Kago shook his head as they approached the bottom of the shrine steps.

"Because guys won't always listen to it. If she started talking about her period and cramps, you'd find something else to talk about. To a girl, her breasts are in the same category as her cycle. That's why they don't talk to boys about it." Kago explained. Houjo's eyebrows raised as they stopped walking.

"You're either really close with Kagome or you really want to be a girl." Houjo concluded. As he walked away, Kago groaned and began to walk up the stairs. His blue eyes looked at each step as if it were a mountain range of its own.

"I'm closer to Kagome than you think..." He grumbled.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .  
**

_**BT: **School is starting on Wednesday- tomorrow. So... Yeah, now I'm going to be busy and I might not be able to post for a while. It may take me a week or two at a time (if school gets cramped, then perhaps a month or two) to update. So, guys, please don't forget about this story or hate me if it takes forever to update.**  
**_

**KaijuuRebellionCd1:**_ Inuyasha is going to continue freaking out like he did. Each time someone says something- no matter how innocent it may really seem- he's going to get defensive and start yelling he isn't gay... He'll start overreacting.i  
_**itachiyoubastard:**_ I __love your praises! And I apologize that I brought Sesshoumaru into the story before he had a chance to meet Kago. I will do my best to make the meeting even better so that you won't feel cheated.  
_**CompassGold: **_That's why I made Houjo the way he was. You never see that side of him and he seems to be nothing but a boy who's so nice it drives girls away... I just wanted to mess him up a little.  
_**Inuforlyf:**_ You're right, there are a lot of gay guys in my story. Part of that is S.p.O.d's fault, since this story is her ideas and if she says to make someone gay, that's what I do. Another thing is that demons are less picky about who they have sex with. Humans, for the most part, want to be with someone of the opposite sex. Demons don't feel that restriction and there can be plenty of gay and bi demons who don't feel the need to be with someone of a different gender.  
_**amber001: **_You've NEVER read a story like this before? Either you're new to the fanfiction world or you are way too serious for your life. I can't imagine you not coming across something strange and bizarre before... How have you lived? (I'm not trying to be rude by the way, if that's how it sounds.)_

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT: **Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I have been extremely low on spare time due to homework (stupid chemistry!) School is so much harder than I thought it would be with all the tests and projects and hard assignments I'm given. Can you believe it's just shy of two months and I've already become swamped with school... Ugh.**  
**_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and BipolarTangerine_

Chapter Seven  


**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

"Welcome home, dear!" Kago's depressing mood couldn't stand up to the sound of his mother's cheerful voice. His frown soon faded and a smile crept onto his face as he carelessly put his backpack down next to the door. In hopes to put off the confrontation about his school day, he approached the kitchen slowly. When his shoe-covered foot touched the tile, he felt his stomach give him a violent growl. Within no time, Kago had located the refrigerator and was making his way towards it.

"How was your day, dear?" Kago's mother called. While Kago opened up the door that separated him from the food he so desired, he contemplated his mother's nickname for him. As Kagome, he had never really minded being called "dear". However, now that he was a boy, it seemed a bit off. Couldn't his mother find another "pet name" for him that didn't feel so degrading or humiliating? He wasn't a girl anymore and, as a result, being called a "dear" had lost most of its charm.

"Mom, would you mind calling me something other than dear? It's kind of embarrassing." Kago requested. He looked up at his mother, who stood in the kitchen doorway, to see if she took offense to the statement. When her expression did not falter, he looked back into the bright light surrounding the food. He scanned over the food, listening to his mother's response.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that you're different than my Kagome." Kago looked up at his mother, wondering if that was meant to be an insult. Rather than seeing a face of hatred or disapproval, his mother's face was filled with a love that made him feel uncomfortable. Kago adverted his gaze and pulled a can of soda from the refrigerator. He let the door swing shut as he then approached the pantry.

"Yeah... Lot of things about Kagome have changed now that I'm like this. If I ever become a girl again, I wonder if I'll change back into my old self or still act like a guy." Kago commented glumly. He was in the process of appraising a bag of potato chips when his mother closed the pantry door in front of him. Kago opened his mouth to protest, but it was cut short when his mother wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him.

"No matter who you are- whether it be Kagome or Kago- you're still my child and I'm going to love you no matter what." She spoke softly and let go of him after the cold temperature of the soda started reaching through her shirt to freeze her stomach. She looked up at her son, still smiling. "You are amazing. You fight demons and do your best to keep an evil man from destroying the Earth. You even find time to visit your mother and let her know you're okay. Then you deal with this change without any problems..." She took a deep breath.

"I think I have forgotten how hard you work." She admitted. Kago watched his teary-eyed mother as she turned around and left. When he heard her settle onto the couch in the living room, he reached into the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. He didn't know what kind they were, but that didn't matter. He went into the living room and sat down beside his mother. Without a word, he opened up his can of soda and bag of chips. After he had taken a drink from the soda and a handful of chips, he leaned into the couch and took a deep breath.

"School was horrible." He finally said. Kago knew that his mother was looking at him, but he didn't look back. She would see enough emotion on his face without him looking at her. He had always been bad at poker. With a deep breath, he urged himself to continue.

"When I left the house to walk to school, I saw my three friends there. They were, apparently, excited to see who I was. We walked to school together and I told them that I didn't have a family and that you would claim to be my mother so that I could get into school- with all that legal guardian stuff and all. I said I was Kagome's best friend, because it felt wrong to say that I was her brother when... Well, Souta will always be Kagome's only brother...

"The secretary at school was hesitant to talk to me. I'm assuming she thought I was related to Kagome and thought I'd be just as "sick" as she is. Once we got that cleared up, she handed me my schedule. I had gym first. That was a nightmare." Kago finally looked over to his mother, uncaring if the horror on his face was showing or not. "I haven't even thought of a guy's... thing..." He blushed "before I turned into a boy. Now I can deal with my own without gagging. I thought that was all that would matter.

"But I had to change clothes in the locker room with the other boys. I found out that a lot of the boys go commando."

"What's commando?" Kago's mother questioned. He sighed.

"Not wearing boxers or briefs. Just a pair of jeans." He explained. His mother nodded, eyes widened with horror at this new information. "Houjo's one of them. I was having such a hard time trying to get dressed without staring at the other guys. I can't help it, but the girl part of my mind still looks at a shirtless guy and giggles. Houjo and I started having... issues..." Kago groaned.

"He wants to have Kagome to himself and thinks that I'm going to keep Kagome from dating him. He claimed that we were going to compete for Kagome's heart, even though I said I have no interest in her. Houjo has been giving me grief all day about this. On the way home, he asked me if I was going to get a surgery to become a girl, if I had one to become a guy, if I had been in prison, or if I was sleeping with Kagome... I think there were a few other bizarre questions, but I forgot." Kago shrugged the idea off.

"I can go spend the night with my friends if "Kagome" approves of it. They're so sweet to think of me- her- at this time. They said that they wanted a signed note from Kagome so that they knew her feelings wouldn't be hurt." Kago finished with a nod. His mother nodded once and took a chip from Kago's bag.

"That's quite a lot to handle. I can't believe that Houjo is so... competitive and... and..." Her face flushed a light pink. "that he would just wear pants. That doesn't seem like him." She murmured. Kago shrugged.

"I am under the impression that he is such a confident person because of his size and that, by not wearing anything, he thinks he's all that much hotter and sexier." Kago murmured. Just at that moment, the door opened and closed. Kago and his mother heard the sound of a backpack drop and the footsteps that were clearly leading into the kitchen.

"Souta. Come here." Ms. Higurashi beckoned. Kago listened to his younger brother groan and watched as he walked up to his mother. The look on his face was one of guilt and unease. His mom pointed to the floor between her legs and he reluctantly stepped up between them to obey her commands.

Without warning, she pulled her youngest son's pants down a few inches. When she saw the hem line of his briefs, she let loose a sigh of relief and pulled his pants back up. Souta, confused beyond words, stared at his mother like she was growing another set of ears.

"Mom?" Souta questioned cautiously. He had expected to get in trouble for getting a soda and chips for his snack, but instead his mother decided to look at the top of his underwear. He took a step back from his mother before he was momentarily sidetracked by the soda and chips that Kago had already gotten out. He watched as Kago put a chip in his mouth and looked at his mom.

"Why does Kago get to have soda and chips when I can't?" Souta cried in disbelief. It wasn't fair that his elder sibling was allowed to get something that he was denied access to. He looked at Kago once more, this time noticing the victories gleam in his blue eyes. He ground his teeth, deciding that Kago must have done this just to pick on him.

"I changed my rules now. Eat whatever you like." Souta was about to march back off to the kitchen when he noticed the almost murderous gleam in his mother's eyes. He gulped and took a step back in case his mother's sanity snapped.

"But, if I every catch you walking outside of this house without underwear on, you will be in for a world of hurt, my son." She growled. Souta nodded his head quickly and looked at his older brother. Kago was subtly moving away from his mother, unsure about that tone of voice she was using. Their mother had never shown a streak of violence until now.

"I don't ever want to find out that either of my children are leaving this house without the proper undergarments on. You both will be praying for damnation if I find out that either of you are doing that... It's absolutely disgusting and whoreish!" She warned. Both boys nodded their heads rapidly. Souta took off into the kitchen as Kago began to get a pen and a piece of paper.

"I'm going to hang out with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi tonight. We're going to have a sleepover, alright?" Kago looked to his mother for approval. She nodded, the dark expression on her face just a grim memory. Kago grabbed his soda and chips and began the ascent to his room. He would have to find some of his old paper- the stuff that "Kagome" used to love to write on- to write the note. He opened his door and took a long, mournful sigh.

He missed being a girl. His entire world made sense to him. Girls made sense to him. He could feel close to his mother and do nice things for his younger brother. He had enjoyed cooking and helped his mother clean at each chance he got. Now that he was a boy, things felt so different. He felt as though he might as well forget everything that had to do with his girl-dom. He entered the room- which was feminine in almost every way- and walked towards the desk.

He set the soda down on a book he had bought last time he had been here. It had myths in it and, in the summary on the back, there had been a bit about Inuyasha. He had bought it in hopes that he would have time to read what legends wrote about the hanyou and, possibly, the entire world he discovered on the other side of the well. Kago reached into a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, looking at the book somewhat hopefully. Perhaps, if he brought that to Ayumi's house, he could read it in case they got bored with him.

Kago sat down at his desk and pulled a pen from his pen cup. He placed the tip of it against the stationary and began to write just as he had done as a girl. The somewhat elegant script felt familiar to him, yet foreign at the same time. His girl self was reminiscing about how she had missed writing like this. Since the rest of him was male, it only felt too elegant and fancy. He felt an overwhelming need to just revert to a sloppier form of writing. If he weren't trying to write like a girl, he would have.

Once the letter was finished, Kago signed Kagome's name along the bottom. Grinning in satisfaction at forging his own writing and signature, he folded the paper and dropped it on the desk. He moved the soda and chips off of his book and set them onto the wooden desk. He placed the note inside of his book and then looked around for a bag that he could use for his overnight bag. Spotting one that didn't look like it belonged to Kagome, he threw it onto his bed and then went to his closet to find the clothes he'd need to be bringing.

It only took a few minutes to pack nearly everything. Kago was in the middle of grabbing a razor and shaving cream when he felt his heart squeeze painfully. He had never brought this over to one of his sleepovers before. As Kagome, he had never needed to bring a razor and shaving cream. Even if he had, it would have been to shave his once-female legs. Now it was to keep a beard from forming on his face.

He shuttered at the thought of a beard on his face. As male was he was now, he had never liked beards as a girl and didn't like them now as a boy. He refused to let one grow onto his face for fear he would look like a street bum. Kago slipped the razor and shaving cream into the bag, his mind traveling to his male friends and acquaintances in the feudal era. He froze in the process of packing as he came across a strange revelation.

Beards. If you didn't shave for a long period of time, then they grew onto your chin. So, if that was true...

Then why the _hell_ did no one in the feudal era have a beard? No one shaved in that time- Kago doubted that there was even anyone who had heard of the concept of shaving. How was it possible that none of the men had a beard when no one bothered to work on the stubble on their faces? It couldn't just be a demon thing, because Miroku had never shown signs of a beard or stubble.

So, what was the reason for it? Was there something about the clean, crisp air that made it impossible for their chin hairs to grow in? Or was that something that evolution had been a part of? Did beards only start coming in after the feudal times? If so, then what was the evolutionary reason for that? None of it made any sense.

Kago zipped up the duffel bag with a huff. It wasn't fair that he was growing chin hair while all the people he knew in the feudal times had that perfect, smooth complexion. He opened his door in a hurry, tossing the duffel bag down by the door as he began to look through the fridge. Pausing for a minute to make sure that his mother wasn't around, Kago grabbed a few cans of soda.

It wasn't much, but it was something. His friends were judging him, so far, based off of his relationship with Kagome. If he could manage to do something nice- like bring their favorite sodas- then they might begin to like him for who he was. It didn't matter that he and Kagome were the same person because none of those girls knew that.

Kago placed the soda cans into his duffel bag with the other things he had brought and took a deep breath. After releasing it slowly, he picked the bag up and prepared to march himself out the door. The plan would have worked had his mother not been waiting to intercept him. With a gentle voice, she called out his new name. Being that she was his mother, he could do nothing but stop and wait for her approach. When her footsteps indicated she was right behind him, he finally turned around.

"You be careful, won't you dear?" His mother questioned. One of Kago's black eyebrows raised in a silent question as he overlooked his mother's concerned face. Cautiously, he voiced his question when his mother didn't elaborate.

"Mom?" He paused for a moment, searching for the correct way to word his question. "What... Why are you so worried right now? What's going on?" He hesitated as he watched his mother's facial expression change. Gone was the expression of concern and in its absence came a look of confusion. After a couple seconds, it changed to understanding, which would lead to the response he was looking for.

"Sorry, dear. Sometimes I forget that you and I don't think the same anymore." She was oblivious to the miffed expression on Kago's face at the thought of them being on different wavelengths. "I know that teenagers have raging hormones and all. I trusted Kagome because she was exactly like myself at her age- aside from the time traveling, I mean- and she was very level-headed. I... I don't know what your hormones will do to you now that you're a boy. I just want you to be careful about what you do and try to be logical about it." She explained. Kago rolled his eyes.

"Mom... I know I look different and I act nothing like Kagome... But I still think things through before I do them. I won't do anything irrational that would ashame either of us." Kago explained. He watched appraisingly as his mother gave him a hesitant look that didn't speak of trust. Kago braced himself, took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. Oh dear.

"I suppose I can't convince you to trust me. I wish that you would, but teenage boys are generally untrustworthy. I hope that you'll be thinking more clearly tomorrow." Kago explained. He leaned forward to kiss his mother on the cheek and then stepped around her and left the house. With no sound coming from him other than the sound of his shoes landing on the sidewalk repetitively, he walked to Ayumi's house. The walk was wonderfully silent and it was a relief to have no one around.

Like Inuyasha pestering him to go back to the feudal era because the jewel shards needed to be found. Or his three girlfriend speaking about which guys had the hottest ass or the best smile. The worst of them all was still fresh on Kago's mind and he cringed at the memory. That whole Houjo issue would never go away and he was likely to be stuck enduring it for the rest of his natural and unusual life.

Stepping onto Ayumi's porch, Kago rang the doorbell. When he heard the sound of his three best friend giggling as they ran to the door, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever hormones might throw his way.

- - -

"Inuyasha, would you mind picking that up for me?" Sango asked as she kept her attention focused on dinner. One hand was holding a wooden spoon and pouring a bit into one of five bowls. Her other hand was doing its best to turn over a slab of meat that was poised over the fire. With a groan, she dropped the spoon into what she hoped was the soup bowl and focused her attention on the cooking meat.

"Hell no! I'm not going to bend over! I don't do gay!" Inuyasha snapped. The golden-eyed hanyou looked at one of the smaller spoons that had fallen to the ground right at his feet. He would have retrieved it, but there was no way he was going to bend over and do it. That would only put more evidence behind their growing suspicions that he was gay. If there was one thing he didn't want them to see him as, it would certainly be a queer.

Sango rolled her eyes and leaned over to grab the spoon. When it was firmly within her grasp, she smacked the wooden spoon against the hanyou's toes with all the force she could. Inuyasha yelped and jumped back, holding his foot in his hand while his golden eyes glared at her heavily.

"What was that for?!" He shouted, his face growing red with anger. Miroku shook this head at the hanyou and spoke in place of Sango.

"We're not accusing you of liking men by asking you to pick up a spoon, Inuyasha. Just relax." Miroku chided. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he prepared to give the two humans a lecture. Taking a deep breath as he opened his mouth, he was entirely prepared to rip both the people before him a new one. Then he got distracted. Stiffening up so his back was ram-rod strait, his ears perked up and his nose twitched twice. Then, without any explanation to the humans, he was running away from them with all the speed he could draw from his demon blood.

Miroku and Sango stared after him for a brief moment before shrugging. Shippou's green eyes stared at the pair, obviously confused as he tried to piece together what happened.

In complete unison, both Miroku and Sango explained with one simple word, "Kago."

- - -

This just had to have been the worst day of his life, there was no question to it. Kago had had a wonderful time with his friends, except for the fact that his body did not want to obey him. Each time one of them would "accidentally" press their thighs against him, he felt the monster in his pants do something that terrified him. It... It seemed to grow slightly or get just a bit harder. It had done that earlier today, during school, but he still had no idea why. Did that mean he was sick? Or was it a natural response to being around girls?

But the issues hadn't ended there. The girls had all seemed to do one of two things. They either tried to woo him by showing them their legs- legs that Kagome had often been jealous of because they belonged on models- or they tried to distance themselves from him completely.

There was just no accounting for their actions. There was no way to explain what in the world was going on in the minds of the girls. So, with the excuse of being sick- which wasn't a _complete_ lie- Kago had gone home, clutching his stomach as though he were going to throw up. Once he had gotten a mile away from the house, he straitened up and shook his head rapidly. Girls were strange and confusing. How in the world had he ever understood them?

Perhaps there was such a thing as a girl connection. Kago had always wondered why men didn't understand what girls did and thought that men were simple to understand. Part of that was still true. Men were still easy to understand because there was nothing complicated to their thoughts. Women, on the other hand... He could only guess what was going on in their heads now. They were so... bizarre and confusing.

How had he ever managed to understand them when he was a girl?

So, after having left the sexual-tension-packed slumber party with a pathetic excuse, Kago was now staring down into the bottom of the well with a look of hesitation across his blue eyes and slightly feminine features. He wanted to go back to his friends and do what he was supposed to be doing- fixing the jewel- but he wasn't expecting to be back this early. If he got there now, he'd have to walk to the village by himself with no hanyou or Shippou or friends to accompany him.

With a sigh, Kago turned around to go into the house. Seeing that nearly all the lights were off- except for the glowing blue light coming out of grandpa's room- he tiptoed about the house as he collected the things that he would be needing for the voyage back home. No school books came with him this time. There was no way he was going to try to do homework when he was in a place that didn't even have public schooling. It was like attending detention without anyone to make sure you're there. Pointless and ridiculous.

After having gathered everything and put them into the yellow bag, he hoisted it onto his shoulder. Without the school books, it was remarkably lighter to carry than it had ever been before. Then again, he also had more strength than he had ever had as a human girl. Grimacing at the reminder of his sex change, he scribbled down a quick note to his mother explaining what happened. Teenage girls scared him, he came home early, he was going back to see Inuyasha sooner than expected and he was not planning on attending school when he came back, so he might as well be taken out of school.

That pretty much summed it all up.

After stepping outside the warm home that he had grown up in, Kago looked back at it. The light in his little brother's room was on, even though Souta was supposed to be asleep right now. Grinning as he watched the light flick off suddenly, he watched through the window as his mother checked in on the boy. When she confirmed that Souta was asleep- or in bed, at least- she left the room. Kago's envious smile remained on his face as he turned around and headed towards the well house.

Everything was eerily quiet inside of the small building. A shiver ran down Kago's spine, making his entire body shake slightly for the briefest of moments. Looking down into the dark well with the moonlight behind him, Kago took in a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to think about how ominous and foreboding the well seemed in the moonlight. Now was the time to be heading back to the feudal era to finish up something that had to be done... And to escape from the pressures of the modern world he had forgotten how to deal with.

He threw one leg over the lip of the well and the other soon followed. Soon, he was falling through the well, a familiar panic grasping him as he wondered if the well wouldn't work. When he had been stuck in modern times and had tried to go through the well, the fall had really hurt him. After that, there was always a small voice in the back of his head that wondered if the well would work like it should.

The fears were pushed aside as the blue light engulfed his body. Moments later, he landed harmlessly on the bottom of the well with his yellow backpack over his shoulder. Grunting, he began to climb up the side of the well and threw both his legs over the lip of the well after only a few minutes. Taking a deep breath and looking around, his heart momentarily stopped as he looked at the person standing in the clearing before him.

It wasn't like he hadn't ever noticed his looks before, that wasn't it at all. He had noticed, but simply not acted. Now, with the moonlight shining down on the two people in the clearing, he came to a startling realization that the being before him was too amazing to not be a god or deity of sorts. His silver hair seemed to glow in the moon's gentle light and his golden eyes were shining with emotions that Kago couldn't even begin to place. After a few moments of staring at the breathtaking man standing before him, Kago finally found his voice. He could only find the breath to say one thing before the man's beauty took the air from his throat once again.

"Sesshoumaru..."

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: **__I am thinking about getting a BETA reader (someone to proof-read my writing). If you're interested in helping me out with that, I would be most gracious and... Yeah. Please send me a message through the private messages, email, or with your review if you're interested in doing me the biggest favor ever. Also, I wasn't planning on having Sesshoumaru show up in this chapter... Until I remembered how long you guys have been waiting. So, he's here earlier than I planned for him to be. Hope you all enjoyed it!  
_

**Kagome.is.better:** _Even though ending my life always seems so easy, I can't do it. I can't leave my family to pick up the pieces after me and I can't give up the easy way when I haven't exhausted every other alternative. _  
**KaijuuRebellionCd1:** _I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far and that you loved the last chapter. I will continue doing my as long as you'll continue giving me your input on everything._  
**Inuforlyf:** _I don't know why her boobs were growing. I'm sure I'll come up with a reason sometime soon... And the boys were calling them breasts because... Well, Houjo called them that because he was afraid that if he said the wrong words, Kago would report him to Kagome. Kago called them breasts because he thinks that's what all boys call them._  
**Lady Jayme of the East:**_ I'm glad that you enjoy the story, even though it is a bit strange. I'm also happy to hear from you! It's been a while since I've seen one of your reviews sitting in my inbox!_  
**iitachiyoubastard:** _Guess what! Sesshoumaru is appearing! Since I am replying to reviews before I write the chapter, he'll either be in the middle of this chapter or next chapter. I won't make you wait any longer for Kago and Sesshoumaru's meeting. I promise you that.  
_**graviXsesskag:** _I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I totally meant to, but my classes are hard and my pain is bad. It's very rare that I have the time to sit at the computer and the well-being to be able to write anything that isn't sadistic.  
_**Iiarala: **_Don't worry about not having any constructive comments- you gave some to me when you told me why you like my story and my style of writing. You have no idea how big of a smile that brought to my face! And I did look up the lyrics; I've never seen them before. They (kinda) sound like the story, huh? Oh, and before I forget, thank you for understanding that school gets in the way. Some people don't understand that I can't write when school occupies all the time I'm awake._

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT:** Sigh. I can't express how sorry I am for not updating. I can try to explain it and I hope you will all understand. I had a lot of bad episodes with fibromyalgia (Google it. I have that.) and the lack of sleep it can cause. Between the pain of fibromyalgia, the austere exhaustion of not getting good sleep at night, and spending at least eight hours a day dedicated to school... Well, when free time came around, I was much more inclined to take a nap rather than try to endure the pain and sleepiness long enough to write._**  
**

_Ages are listed on chapter one.  
_

This chapter is dedicated to Inuforlyf... Because Sesshoumaru is going to basically jump Kago.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and Bipolar Tangerine_

Chapter Eight

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

The confusion that filled him felt so strange and unfamiliar. It was a curiosity that rivaled that of his ward, Rin. He stared ahead of him as a boy suddenly threw himself over the lip of the well. His confusion could have been caused by the huge pack on the human's back, or it could have been the strange garb that the boy was wearing. But none of those were options that he would believe. None of those were either of the two reasons that caught his attention.

First of all, this boy had appeared out of nowhere. Sesshoumaru had been resting in the clearing when he felt a magic begin to throb outward from the ancient well in the center of the grove. The magic became stronger and, soon, it was curling around his being. That hadn't bothered him- merely intrigued him- until the magic began to attack his youki. Setting his jaw in frustration over the miko powers coming from the ancient well, he was surprised when it ceased suddenly.

Then something else- another presence- became known to his senses.

It wasn't far away, which would signal that something was walking into his large range of senses. Rather, this presence came directly from the well itself, which was not that far from the dog demon himself. He had ignored the presence at first. That was until he realized that this being was too close to him to have just walked into his awareness. His eyebrows raised ever so slightly, he watched as a boy slowly emerged from the well.

Then the miko powers that Lord Sesshoumaru had felt from the well spread out quickly, as though sensing the area for danger. Sesshoumaru was still surprised enough that he did not notice the aura completely skip over him, as if it knew that he meant no harm in being there. It quickly withdrew into the boy, making the dog's raised eyebrows lower as he narrowed his eyes.

What had happened with the well? How had this mere human just appeared out of nowhere? And how in the world was this boy able to possess powers that only the holiest of women could harness? Sesshoumaru continued to stare, only being snapped out of his reverie when the human spoke.

"Sesshoumaru..." The voice of the human was breathless, as though he had just run a marathon. Sesshoumaru's heightened hearing picked up on the quickening beat of the boy's heart and he mentally grinned. He was a human, which was usually unacceptable. However, considering the circumstances that the demon lord found himself under, that posed no problem.

He wanted to rut with a male, it had come down to that. His sexual confusion had yet to leave him and fucking the brains out of a man seemed like a good idea. However, he did not want a demon to be the one he used. Demons had stamina. While that was fine in general, Sesshoumaru would not go to one for that reason. He did not want a long, drawn out encounter with a demon male. He wanted it to be a quick thing. No other being was known for being almost impotent than humans. One time around and the human would be exhausted.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, taking in a deep breath. His mind was too distracted by the beauty of the boy before him to noticed the strange boy's scent. While he smelled very much like a male- all masculinity included- there was an undercurrent of a distinctly feminine scent running beneath the dominating scent. Had Sesshoumaru been paying attention, he would have questioned it. However, that was not what his mind focused on and he took another two steps forward.

"How do you know my name, human?" He questioned. His voice, usually emotionless, held just a hint of huskiness, which made the boy's heart beat in an even more erratic manner. He smirked as he watched the boy fumble for his words and his face tint the faintest shade of red.

"I... I know your half brother." The boy responded. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, glancing about as though he expected Inuyasha to suddenly pop out of a bush shouting 'Ha!' When he detected nothing, he turned his attention back to the boy.

"Do I know of you?" He questioned coldly. The boy hesitated for the longest of moments before shaking his head.

"No."

"And what is your name, human?"

"K-Kago." His voice quivered, as though he were struggling against something Sesshoumaru couldn't quite see or hear.

"I see." Without any sign of warning other than the glint in his eyes, Sesshoumaru closed the distance between himself and this mysterious human called Kago. The boy gasped, but not for long. Sesshoumaru brought his clawed hand up to press against the boy's cheek, as though testing him secretly. The warmth that came from the boy teased him. With this proximity to the boy, Sesshoumaru could catch both the male and female scent of this boy and it seemed like a pheromone. Groaning too quiet for the human's ears to pick up, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of the stunned boy.

It wasn't like he expected for the kiss to feel like it was anything special. He hadn't even realized that he was kissing the boy until fire seemed to explode from his lips and run strait down his body. Catching him off guard, he backed away from the boy instinctively and felt the heat continue to course through his veins and pool in his abdomen. Letting loose another groan as he became aroused, he closed the gap between him and this human boy once more.

As if the last kiss hadn't been intense enough, this one was even more heated. The feel of _Kago_'s lips on his own was... an experience that he didn't think a human could ignite in a demon. He growled into the boy's mouth and was mildly surprised when the boy understood the instruction- to open his mouth. The moment his lips parted, Sesshoumaru pushed his own tongue into his mouth and used the both of his hands to keep the boy's head still. The boy groaned and Sesshoumaru reluctantly backed away to let Kago's human lungs draw in a deep breath.

Watching the boy take in large amounts of air several times caused Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow. Had this boy never been kissed before? It was uncommon among human customs for two people of the same sex to be with one another- which was a far cry from the reality of the demon world. The boy gulped and stared at the dog demon with an incredulous look, confirming Sesshoumaru's suspicions. He had never been kissed before, or if he had, it was nothing like what had just happened.

Sesshoumaru took another step towards the human and ground his erection into the boy's flesh. The boy reacted like a little girl, blushing and stammering over such an obvious thing. When Sesshoumaru stopped and placed his mouth near the boy's neck, he felt the urge to strip the both of them and take this boy's innocence in the clearing. He expanded his senses, checking for disturbances lazily. There was nothing there just moments ago and nothing should be there now. He was surprised, however, when he felt his half-sibling getting closer to them.

"My half brother seeks you." He murmured, taking a deep breath. This boy smelled so masculine, but there was still enough feminine smell to him that Sesshoumaru's beast didn't feel the urge to fight this male. He couldn't figure out this boy's scent, but he didn't need to. If he just wanted one good rut with the boy, then it would never matter why he smelled like a boy and a girl. All that mattered was that he smelled delicious.

"Oh. You should... go, then." The boy was obviously still stammering. Sesshoumaru kissed the fragile, human neck before him and looked up at Kago. Judging by his face, he was embarrassed. However, Sesshoumaru knew that, as shy as he might be, he was enjoying the attention as well. For, against Sesshoumaru's wandering hand, he could feel a specific body part hardening ever so slightly.

"Why is it that you smell so appetizing? You are human, so you should smell foul like all the others."

"I... I bathe more often and use special..." Kago struggled to come up with an alternate name for his shampoo, "berries to get rid of bad smells." He replied nervously. Sesshoumaru looked at him, the glint in his eyes looking as if it belonged more to Miroku than the demon lord. The perverted stare was only intensified by the way Sesshoumaru had managed to keep the rest of his face in it's stoic, cool facade.

"Then I will have to see you another time to learn of these... berries." Kago didn't miss the undercurrent in Sesshoumaru's tone. There was no doubt in his hazy mind that Sesshoumaru wasn't talking about his shampoo, but of his body's male... attributes. Kago couldn't even get himself to think the word.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against Kago's once more before he vanished from sight. Kago stared ahead of himself dumbly, wondering how he had managed to disappear so fast. Hesitantly, because he didn't want to purify anything accidentally, Kago spread out his powers in a thin layer to see if any demonic auras popped up. The only one that was there was a faint aura heading towards him. That wasn't Sesshoumaru, that was Inuyasha. Keeping up his extra sense for practice, he tried to determine when Inuyasha would come into the clearing.

And it worked. Kago glanced to his right just as Inuyasha broke through a line of trees and into the grass-covered area. Kago jumped as he watched Inuyasha land on the ground in a pathetic excuse for a trip. Kago approached the grumbling hanyou and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kago fell over when Inuyasha suddenly jumped up and backed up a few feet as though Kago were gay...

Which Kago was beginning to wonder about.

"What are you doing? Do I look like I want to get busy with you?" He snapped. Kago's eyebrows rose as he tried to figure out Inuyasha's strange statement. After a few moments, during which Inuyasha had figured out that Kago wasn't trying to put any moves on him, Inuyasha offered his hand to help him up. Kago grasped his hand and pulled himself up, dusting off his pants.

"You having some wet dreams?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he started walking away. Kago blinked.

"Why do you think I've been having wet dreams?" Kago blurted, feeling even more flustered at the thought of Inuyasha being able to know that he had erotic images in his sleep... Not that he was having them yet, of course.

"Because you smell a bit like semen." Inuyasha replied.

"What?!" Kago began to freak out and stepped in front of Inuyasha to stop the hanyou's movements. "What do you mean I smell like semen?!" He roared, his face flushing red just as it had done for Sesshoumaru.

"I mean that you smell like you've been leaking from your dick." Inuyasha explained. Kago stopped moving and stared at him.

"That's what that is?"

"Don't you know anything, Kago?!" Kago stared blankly at Inuyasha. The hanyou groaned. "Do you know what a hardened dick means?" He asked cautiously. Kago blushed like the schoolgirl he had once been and shook his head. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll explain everything to you on our way back to Kaede's." He agreed, walking towards the village with his head down. How come he had to be the one to explain all this to Kago?

- - -

"Miroku, I swear, if you grab my ass one more time, I'm going to pummel you so hard you won't wake up until we've defeated Naraku." Sango hissed. The monk in question raised his hands in an innocent gesture- a wasted effort, since all three people outside of Kaede's hut were fully aware of his actions.

"Why do you always touch her butt, Miroku? She just keeps hitting you every time you do it." Shippou innocently stated as he stared at the clouds.

"Miroku won't admit it, but he's one of those strange people who likes pain. Kagome mentioned them to me." Sango explained to the young boy. Shippou turned his wide-eyed stare to the monk in the obvious, silent question. Miroku tucked his hands into their sleeves and closed his eyes in attempt to look like a perfect monk.

"Sango, your words wound me. I am not a pervert in the way I treat women nor do I like pain being inflicted upon my person." He stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. When he opened his eyes, Sango and Shippou were both staring at him as though his head had just vanished. He blinked once and decided he'd have to elaborate on part of his statement.

"I am not a pervert. A pervert ruins something that is nice, like the female body, by using it in ways that distort its original intention. I do not do that. I am merely aware of the many wonderful assets of the female body and I try to worship them with my hands as they should be." He explained. Sango's face ignited in a glorious red blush- either from embarrassment or anger- and Shippou made gagging noises.

Sango's jaw dropped as she inhaled in order to scold Miroku for his wandering his hands and his obvious misunderstanding of the word 'pervert'. She had just begun to form her first word when a cry of pleasure erupted from Shippou without warning. Shocked that the young fox kit had made such a sound and having heard nothing like it before, Sango and Miroku instantly forgot their blossoming argument and looked at the child. The place where he had once stood was vacant, the only motion being that of dust settling down. Looking in the opposite direction, both Sango and Miroku spotted what had made Shippou act so out of character.

Kago was back.

Sango's shoulders tensed as she observed the jeans he was wearing. Sure, she did love Miroku and had dreams of having a family with him once Naraku was defeated... But any healthy woman could at least appreciate a fine piece of man-meat, couldn't they? Sango's attention on her best friend cost her when she completely missed Miroku's jealous stare that was sent once he saw the traces of lust shining through her eyes.

Shippou launched himself into the arms of Kago, his smile seeming to make his surrogate father forget the fact that he was almost too old for this kind of treatment. Despite his knowledge that Shippou had to grow up, Kago continued to carry the young fox demon as he listened to the very end of Inuyasha's explanation.

Then the awkward silence came. Kago silently agreed that he had to count how many of these had passed since he had become a boy. They were hardly ever there when in his female body. But, now... Well, things were always awkward and the silence always felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha. Not only for training me, but also for explaining this all to me. I... Well, I'm always here, so I don't get my normal education from school." Kago explained himself, feeling rather naive now that he was aware of his lack of knowledge. It's amazing that one only felt stupid when shown the truth. Without the truth, they would have never questioned whether or not there was anything else to the story. Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his shoulders, an obvious sign of discomfort.

"You're welcome." He muttered it so low that Kago had nearly missed the shy words. Now that the awkward conversation was no longer available, Kago turned his attention to the small boy on his hip.

"How were you, Shippou? Did you behave? Did Miroku keep his hands to himself?" Kago had initially been worried about the possible corruption of young Shippou with Miroku always grabbing women and being inappropriate. Much to his satisfaction, Shippou had always kept his opinion that Miroku was doing something wrong in his actions. Kago looked at Miroku as Shippou gnawed on his lip in contemplation of how to answer.

"Most of the time. Just before I saw you, he tried to grab one of Sango's..." Shippou's little cheeks inflamed as the pointed towards Sango's breasts. He didn't know what humans called them. Raised as a fox, he had always referred to them as what they were; teats. When Miroku had brought them to a place to sleep, he had mentioned it to a human woman and was told that humans don't see them as teats. Confused, he no longer spoke about them if he could avoid it at all costs.

When Kago dropped his head to see what Shippou was referring to, her eyebrows raised. "Oh."

"Sango was about to rip him a new one... But then we saw you and everything is better." Shippou hugged Kago's arm and buried his nose into Kago's stomach. He adored Kago and the boring moments spent watching Sango and Miroku go back and forth in their weird companionship were happily lost when his foster-parent was there to fill the moments with his cheery nature.

And strange ideas from the future.

"Glad I didn't miss anything exciting..." Kago mumbled half-heartedly. Inuyasha growled and picked Shippou up by the tail to remove him from Kago. When Shippou started squirming and crying, Inuyasha smacked him and looked at everyone else in the group. Except for Shippou, who was hanging upside down with a bump on his head.

"Guys, pack up. We're leaving right now." Inuyasha commanded. With a grumble, everyone started fixing up their sorry-looking camp. A couple items- like blankets- were returned back into Kago's large yellow backpack. When the bag was full, Inuyasha dropped Shippou to the ground and picked up the pack. Kago was about to protest that _now_ wasn't the time to look for ramen until he saw Inuyasha shoulder the pack himself. Slightly stunned, he mutely picked up Shippou and waited until everyone else claimed they were ready before leaving.

As Kago followed behind everyone else, he couldn't help but think how stifling the atmosphere was. Was it just him and his new knowledge, or was everyone feeling that strange oppression?

- - -

He had expected to return from the rather... _heated_ encounter to a quiet encampment with both his wards sleeping against the two-headed dragon. Only a very small sliver of his prediction actually happened, though. It was very true that the dragon was lying down with one of its heads asleep. The other was keeping a watchful eye over both Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru's gaze traveled to them and, since he was still somewhat stunned from his passionate kiss with the human boy, his eyes widened.

_What_ on _Earth_ were they doing?

Rin had her hands on Jaken's head. In between each finger was one or two flowers of different colors. Between her hands and Jaken's hands was a bundle of leaves, as if she feared touching him directly. Jaken was propped up on his staff as though he were attempting to ride it like a horse. His hands were tied behind his back and there were more leaves tied into the rope that bound him. To keep him quiet from complaining too loudly, Rin had thought to put a great deal of thorned branches in his mouth. Each time his lip quivered in slight fear, a thorn would puncture his beak and he'd quiet moving once more.

Sesshoumaru finally found the voice to speak as he and one of the dragon's heads gazed upon the strange scene. Without expressing emotion, he asked, "Rin, what are you doing?"

Rin looked up from her strange game and grinned at him. The gap where her tooth had been missing had long since grown back. In the back of the dog general's mind, he wondered why he had not noticed it while it was in its growing stages.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried in absolute joy. Her hands flew up and her fingers spread out, effectively releasing all the flowers and leaves she had been holding. They rained down slowly, taking their sweet time to heed gravity's call, as Rin jumped twice in joy before running to the demon. He stared down at her as she hugged his leg. Even though he did not express the feeling of a father's love, Rin seemed to understand. When she stopped hugging his leg, while he could still feel the warmth from her young body, she looked at him with the brightest smile the gods could think of bestowing upon anyone.

"What were you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked once more as he placed his hand on the back of her head. He briefly rubbed his hand over her black hair before letting his hand return to his side. Rin would not question the small amount of affection. She knew that he cared for her as his own pup. She understood that any sign of love from the demon was a declaration that she belonged to him.

Rin glanced back at Jaken, as if she needed reminding of the torture she had pushed upon the toad's body. After staring at him for a moment, she tilted her head and stuck her tongue out- her classical thinking look. She then smiled and turned to face the dog general, her smile only fading as she explained to him what she had been doing.

"Rin heard that what's on the inside of a person is what makes them pretty... So Rin was making Jaken's outside look like his inside!" She exclaimed. Sesshoumaru raised one thin eyebrow as he looked back at the toad demon. After pondering his ward for a few minutes, he turned back to the giggling Rin.

"Good job, Rin. I must admit that there is quite a likeness." Rin began cheering upon receiving the praise. She practically danced back over to the miserable toad and began to grab various plant life in order to continue her portrait of Jaken's inner self.

- - -

Kago looked at the demon in curiosity. Once upon a time, he would have run behind the nearest tree and tried shooting an arrow only if the monster was distracted. Now, he was standing about forty feet away from it and trying to solve one of life's biggest mysteries...

What on _Earth_ was that?

It was obvious that the thing was a demon. And a male, too. There was no way that a female of any species could be that disgustingly ugly. Kago took in the sight, chewing on his lip as he reassessed what he knew about demons.

The monster had to be about fifteen feet tall. It was almost pitch black. _Almost_. In truth, it was this ugly shade of brown that reminded Kago of what IBS (irritable bowel syndrome) had to look like. The _thing's_ eyes were a dull shade of green- like what might come out of your newborn baby's butt. His teeth were yellow, most likely because monsters that big were too tough to have good dental hygiene. And speaking of hygiene, it smelled like this creature had never thought to cross water at all, even just for a rinse.

Perhaps it was so dirty... Kago mentally retched at the thought before he could let it continue. It could be so dirty that the IBS-brown skin tone it had was actually not its skin. It could be that the demon had just never bathed and, therefore, accumulated quite a lot of dirt. Thus making it brown.

But what would make it _this_ shade of brown? Kago paled when he got an answer. The monster could have had IBS and could have an appreciation for rolling in what his bowels so violently rejected. Kago felt so sick, he was sure his face had to be some shade of green. He took out his bow and arrow quickly. After notching an arrow, he pushed as much spiritual energy into the weapon. He stopped feeding it energy only when he detected that the arrow would melt if it had to hold any more. Then he let the arrow fly.

Thankfully, the tactic worked. By pouring so much of his spiritual energy into the arrow, he managed to purify more than the monster. He purified its dirt and IBS layer, as well as the stench that had been permeating the air so strongly. Smirking in his silent victory, he turned around to face his other companions. They all had unhinged jaws and wide eyes. Kago looked behind him, making sure that they weren't staring at some demon sneaking up on him, then at his friends.

"What?" He shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable under their obvious stares.

"Are you..." Miroku had to stop speaking, for he could no longer produce sound. He dropped his head into his cursed hand and began mumbling to himself. Sango reached over, patted his back a few times, and attempted to continue where he left off.

"Do you even know what just happened? Or are you that oblivious?" Kago's blank stare, followed by two punctuated blinks, answered her. Sango shook her head and pointed at the ashes lying forty feet behind Kago. "Just... Go get the jewel shard it had. We'll explain it to you once we're walking again." She amended. Kago nodded and turned on his heel, walking up to the pile of ashes. After moving the pile around with the toe of his shoe, he managed to spot a jewel shard. It was so black and tainted, it blended in with the ashes perfectly.

Once he grabbed it- and it was purified- Kago placed the jewel shard in the vial around his neck. He walked back over to Sango, tucking the vial back beneath his shirt for a little more safekeeping. When Inuyasha started walking- obviously attempting to get in front of them to avoid Kago- the others followed. Sango cleared her throat and bit her lip. After a few minutes of regretting having offered to tell the story, Sango finally spoke.

"You stood in front of that demon, like you've never done before. You were staring at it... You were staring at it so intently that the demon didn't even bother attacking us. It was staring right back at you for the longest time. We weren't sure if it was going to eat your or rip your clothes off and have its way with you." Kago shuddered, but Sango continued. "Then you pulled back an arrow and... The amount of spiritual energy..." Sango lost the ability to speak, her mind folding in on itself and her mouth shutting with an audible click.

Miroku took over. This was something that he could explain without a problem. "Even Midoriko didn't have that much power, Kago. Kikyou and Midoriko _combined_ might have been able to make that much energy. The fact that you had that much energy to give without passing out- which would have happened to Midoriko, by the way- was stunning in itself. Then you pushed it into an arrow. Arrows are the weapon for most priestesses, but they're relatively weak when it comes to holding spiritual energy. Ever wonder why Inuyasha only went into a slumber when Kikyou shot him? If she even had the amount of power to obliterate him as thoroughly as you did and she put it into an arrow... It would have disintegrated within her hands."

Kago took in all this new information. What did that make him? He had more power than the creator of the Shikon no Tama. It was almost impossible to believe it. But it _would_ explain why Midoriko was trapped in the jewel. She didn't have enough energy to trap her power without trapping her soul along with it. Hesitantly, Kago voiced his only question.

"If a priest or priestess can't be that powerful... then what _am_ I?" His voice shook under the confusion. How could he be something better than what everyone else was? He wasn't even from this time period! He should have less powers than the people who originated here, not more!

Miroku hesitated, turning the words over in his head before he dared to speak. "You could still be a priestess, or priest, Kago. You're just much stronger than anything else we've ever seen. I can almost understand why..." He paused and looked at Kago. The look in the young man's eyes clearly said 'tell me or I'll cut you a vagina'. Miroku gulped and continued.

"Most children don't know how to control the amount of power they exude. Especially if they're still inside their mother's womb. So, if a strong child were to come along, it would attract demons. A lot of demons. They'd devour the mother in attempt to absorb the energy that the child held. You've grown up in a different time period. Even if demons are extinct in your time, your aura would have attracted natural catastrophes. So, obviously, you've had someone hiding your power until your soul could control the amount of energy it put out. Which it has done."

"Explain that last part to me. I don't get it." Kago bluntly stated.

"The longer you live, the more you learn how to control the amount of energy your soul radiates. About the time you start your 'womanly bleeding' is when your soul can control the amount of power you exude. That means that, before you became a woman, you had someone at least as strong as you shielding your aura from the world. That's why nothing bad ever happened. Whoever this person is, they've been protecting your until your soul could protect itself."

Kago brought his right fist down into his open palm, smirking. "I bet I know who it is. I'll bet it's my father. It was his way of trying to watch over me after he died." Kago explained. Sango shrugged, not sure if she accepted or even understood that explanation. Miroku kept his mouth shut and focused on watching Sango's rear end. He didn't want to be the one to tell Kago that anything dead could not interact with the living. With the exception of Kikyou. Even then, she was only doing the bidding of her creator and the souls that she harbored.

- - -

Kikyou swore so violently that even Inuyasha would have been startled. She paced around the clearing surrounding the God Tree, attempting to determine where everything went wrong. The spell was supposed to kill Kagome. It wasn't supposed to turn her into a _him_. Now _Kago _was walking around, still occupying most of Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha still ignored her. Except for now he wasn't aware of the reason.

Sure, Inuaysha was determined to be to seen as gay. But Kikyou wasn't a fool, neither before or after her death. Inuyasha felt something for Kago. It could just be that Inuyasha lusted for Kago's male body. Inuyasha tried denying everything because, in his mind, it was unnatural. Half demons felt the call of nature more strongly than demons or humans. They felt the need to procreate, protect, and provide for much more than their parents' species. Which was probably why Inuyasha went out of his way to deny his feelings for Kago.

Demons and humans, on the other hand, weren't picky. Most of them went the normal way, but no one was looked down upon if they chose their own gender. Demons were very open once they were able to produce a child of their own. A male demon could prefer another male, but only choose a female because his instincts demand he not led the family line die with him. Humans were a bit more harsh. They'd prefer that people act normal and do whatever in their private time. Demons could flaunt their preferences- of lack of- around. Humans did that and became the social outcasts of villages.

But that wasn't the point. Kikyou reprimanded herself as she looked at the white burn markings on the God Tree. She had done everything right. The spell was for death and suffering. How in the world did it turn Kagome into a man? Changing gender wasn't even something that Kago was suffering with. Kago was acting entirely normal, except for now his uterus was hanging out in the form of a dick. The back of Kikyou's mind wondered if he had to get used to having something between his legs when he walked. But she pushed the thought away vehemently.

Oh boy, did this plan ever backfire. Perhaps the reincarnation had been studying how to make barriers at the time. She, like any novice, made the wrong kind with several fundamental flaws. When the spell hit her, it went through the barrier and became distorted.

But Kagome was so severely untrained that she wouldn't even think to ask for training. And Kaede would remain loyal to Kikyou, who had been her big sister... Until time passed over only one of them. Kikyou growled very much like Inuyasha might.

She'd have to make sure that Kaede wouldn't teach Kagome. She'd have to keep loyalties on her side so that, eventually, the gender-confused Kagome would eventually be suffering and just kill himself.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: **So, yeah. Another chapter up. Got some passion and heat in there. Got to get Sesshoumaru and Kago together. Got to see how pissed off Kikyou is... A good chapter so far... Anywho, I'm taking suggestions right now. Let me know if you have a preference for what should happen in the next chapter. I can't say I'll do every suggestion, but I'll do some of them and give credit where credit is due.  
_

**iitachiyoubastard:** _I'm very happy that you're pleased with Sesshoumaru's appearance. Hopefully you will be even more pleased by what his presence and actions have done to Kago._  
**CompassGold:** _I'm glad I can always count on a review from you. And it's not that Inuyasha isn't accepting of gay people, he just doesn't want people thinking that HE is gay. He's fine if other guys like guys, but he doesn't like guys and he doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea._  
**Sesshomaru's Love 1991:** _Are you kidding me?! It's a Kagome (or Kago) x Sesshoumaru story! How in the world could I pull off that pairing if the dog demon isn't in here? Sorry that you waited so long, though. I wanted to make sure I had enough background before I did anything._  
**S.p.O.d:** _Glad you like it so far. Makes me happy to know that the idea-creator enjoys what the idea is turning out to be._  
**AkumaRule: **_Well... I have both bad and good news for you. I might turn Kago back into a girl. I'm not sure yet and I have a lot more to write before that issue comes up... But it could happen._  
**Inuforlyf:** _No, I'm the only one writing this. S.p.O.d gave me the idea to write this story and we discussed it a bit, but she doesn't help me write it. She reads and reviews it just as all you do- unless I need to get her approval for some weird plot twist (which I did with how Kago came under the spell), I don't contact her too much about what's going on. And, after I posted that last chapter, I realized (or FanFiction just added it) that there is a spell check for the story now. I don't need a beta as long as I have some pathetic machine to check my spelling... It says I spell numbers wrong. How in the world do you misspell a number?!_  
**BlackDeadAngel:** _I have every intention of continuing this, even if it takes me a while because of my lack of free time. But this isn't going to be one of the stories I start to write and then just quit. This one has passed my personal test for a going-to-be-finished story._

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: _Kagome is a boy. Sesshoumaru sometimes prefers being with men to women. Shippou has a father and Sango likes someone other than the monk. Is there a chance of recovering from insanity and its effects? Or is Kagome doomed to be a man for the rest of his life with these strange, new adjustments?_

Rated M. What did you think it'd be rated with a couple bisexual demons, yaoi, and non-yaoi lemons? If you shouldn't be reading it or don't want to read it, then don't read it. This story is a challenge given to me by S.p.O.d. The credit for the plot is given to her. I am just a meek writer putting her ideas on the screen for everyone.

_**BT:** Ever have depression, insomnia, AND fibromyalgia at once? It's a bitch. Hence why I haven't posted. I'm sorry. Once I kick the depression (or any one of the three, for that matter), I'll be able to post so much more... **Oh, everyone is here warned. **The first lemony scene in the story is here. Sorry, but it's not between Kago and Sesshoumaru.  
_

_Ages are listed on chapter one._

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

**Feminine Masculinity**  
_S.p.O.d and Bipolar Tangerine_

Chapter Nine

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

Groaning as they attempted to keep up with their leader, Ginta and Hakkaku pushed themselves. Kouga was feeling good today, as was proven by the fact that he seemed to just be pouring on the speed. Didn't his muscles ever get tired of running so fast? Their muscles were protesting violently, but he didn't even seem to be affected in the slightest at the amount of running they'd been doing today.

They'd been running ever since they left the wolf den. And that was morning. Now it was well into the afternoon. Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't think, couldn't see strait, and were ready to collapse the moment they found Kagome and Kouga got to see his woman. They were both fairly positive that Kagome's smile- hell, just her presence, even- would make Kouga's marathon come to a grinding halt.

Speaking of grinding halts, Kouga was stopping. Neither Ginta nor Hakkaku could figure out why. They certainly couldn't pick up Kagome's scent. Then again, their senses were duller than Kouga's and they were choking down all the smoke that he stirred up on his sudden stop.

Kouga had been determined to find Kagome. It'd been weeks- at least, it _felt_ like weeks- since he'd seen Kagome. So, that morning, he'd gathered up his two best friends and they'd headed off to find Kagome. They'd been running all day, minus the break they'd had for a nice slice of raw boar. After their midday meal, they'd began running some more.

Kouga had nearly started losing hope. He couldn't pick up on Kagome's scent no matter where he searched. Usually, she was really easy to pick up. No other person in the feudal era smelled as beautifully pungent as she did. No one else projected such a strong, almost edible scent out for miles the way she managed to. But her scent was gone. Not as if she had just vacated the area, but as if it had never existed.

Rather than _her_ delectable scent permeating the air, there was something else. Kouga had initially brushed it off, figuring that it was some demon in heat. However, after not finding Kagome for a few hours, he began to follow the male scent. And that's what led him to stopping suddenly upon finding Kagome's group.

Only, Kagome wasn't in it.

In her place was some guy. He had broad shoulders and blue eyes. His hair was about as long as Kouga's- perhaps just as long as Kagome's- and was tied back in a simple tie at the nape of his neck.

Kouga couldn't help himself. He stared.

It was only when Inu-trasha started growling that he dared to look away from the now-blushing boy. Kouga glared at the hanyou with all the hate he could muster and growled back, making it obvious that he was not a happy wolf.

"Where is Kagome, dog breath?" He barked out. Inuyasha, rather than growl a defensive answer, stiffened up and glanced at the group around him. His gaze lingered on the new guy- that blue-eyed boy- before he looked back at Kouga. He was defiant, but now his hatred had simple deflated.

"She's not here." He supplied. Kouga growled once more.

"No shit she's not here, mutt! I didn't ask if she was here. I asked _where_ she was! So, _where_ is my woman?" Kouga snapped. He had been hoping to pull some anger from Inuyasha by referring to Kagome as his. It'd always worked before. Inuyasha hated being told that he couldn't have something. But, rather than get even angrier, Inuyasha just heaved a sigh, as if he was tired of dealing with Kouga already.

"She's not here, Kouga. Your guess on where _she_ is right now is as good as ours." Inuyasha sounded exasperated, tired of speaking and tired of just thinking about Kagome's new body. Kouga wouldn't guess where Kaogme's female body was. He didn't know. No one at the camp could figure out where it'd gone. Or if Kago's current body was actually her female body taking a new shape. Inuyasha rubbed his temples as he'd often seen Kagome do. Thinking about all this was giving him one hell of a head pain.

Kouga's eyebrows shot up and hid beneath his bangs. He looked around the group, making sure that they were all as clueless as Inuyasha was indicating. Kouga was so panicked over the disappearance of his woman that he didn't notice Kago's stiff form.

"She's not here?" Kouga whimpered and looked at everyone helplessly. His woman was missing? Was that what Inuyasha and everyone else was doing? Looking for her? Kouga's frantic search to find hope in their faces ended when he finally took note of how stiff the new boy was and how he tried to avoid Kouga's gaze. Kouga pointed at him while he asked the rest of Kagome's group, "Who is that, anyway?"

Everyone visibly stiffened, except for dog breath. Inuyasha took a deep breath, glanced at the new boy, and looked at Kouga with a resigned look.

"That's Kago. He's joined our group to help us purify jewel shards until Kagome returns." Inuyasha explained. He wasn't entirely lying. Everything was true, except for the fact that Kago _was_ Kagome and why he was going to be there until Kagome returned.

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga's eyebrow raised as he looked the hanyou over once more. He wasn't grieving, so she couldn't be dead. He wasn't looking particularly agitated, so she wasn't off in her own time. Kouga smirked inwardly as he came to his own conclusion. The hanyou had hidden her to keep her from knowing about his dead lover! Or to keep Kouga from getting to her.

"She's not here." Miroku bluntly replied. Kouga glared at him for interrupting then looked at Kago. If Kagome wasn't here to see him hitting on another being, then...

"So, you're Kago, huh?" Kouga took a few steps forward as he took in everything that Kago was. Black hair, eyes just as blue as Kagome's, broad shoulders, long hair... Kouga whistled quietly.

"Yeah, I am." Kago replied, seemingly bored. Kouga grinned at the sound of Kago's voice. It had a husky and sexy tone to it... Almost like he was constantly aroused. Kouga's eyes traveled downward out of their own choice and he looked back at Kago once he got a glimpse of powerful thighs. This man was turning out to be just as delectable as Kagome!

"You're mine now." Kouga claimed.

"Excuse me?" Kago had nearly chocked on his own tongue when the wolf said that to him. Was Kouga interested in Kago? Did that make him bisexual?

"You're my man now. I'm going to make you mine. You can come stay in my cave with me and you'll have tons of _fun_ with all the wolves there." Kouga hinted suggestively. Kago suppressed the urge to gag and looked at Inuyasha pointedly.

"I sense a jewel shard coming from the north." Kago then turned his attention to Kouga, who was wagging his tail in... what could be taken as a suggestive manner. Could tails be wagged to look sexy like that? Kago decided to answer that question later. "It was nice meeting you, Kouga. Perhaps we'll meet again when Kagome's around." Then Kago began to march away, trying to tell himself that he _wasn't_ blushing and that his blood _was not_ rushing to his face, neck and... lower extremities.

Inuyasha stared after Kago for a moment before turning to face the wolf. He approached Kouga and stood to his left, facing the direction that Kago was pointedly marching in. He cleared his throat to gain the wolf's attention.

"Kagome wouldn't be too happy if she knew that you were attracted to a man. She'd also be none to pleased about you liking guys. I know how demons work. Whatever you can fuck is what you'll make a relationship with. Kagome comes from a period when they only go for the opposite gender. So, should you want to win Kagome over, you should probably resist the urge you're having to fuck Kago." Inuyasha said in a deadpan voice. Kouga looked at him in surprise.

"You're giving me advice on how to get Kagome? Why?" Kouga was so surprised that he couldn't think of anything sarcastic or snippy to say to Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha, he was currently shifting around like his pants were too small in crucial areas.

"Let's just say that I'm no longer interested in Kagome. She's nice to look at, but I'm... interested in someone else." Inuyasha silently swore that it was Kikyou he was hounding after, not the boy that was trying so desperately to move the group to the north. Stupid Kago didn't even know that he was walking west.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the half demon before him before shrugging. "Kagome won't find out." He said confidently. "Besides, she's very accepting of almost everything. I'm sure she'll understand if a wolf demon has the hots for both sexes." With that, the wolf took one large breath of Kago's amazing scent then left in a whirlwind of dust. The hanyou coughed and went to head the group off in the right direction.

- - -

Kago let out a deep sigh as he soaked into the hot spring that Inuyasha had found. Unfortunately, no one was bathing with him. Shippou had been tuckered out and fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku and Sango were in an argument about who-knows-what when Kago had left to go to the hot springs. And Inuyasha? Disappeared. Kago mentally shrugged off the lack of company. Everyone needed silence at one point. He was just getting his dose of it right now.

Until he sensed a demon coming. Kago didn't even bother checking to see how powerful the demon was. He spun around, grabbed his bow and an arrow, and aimed in the direction of the demon. He stayed that way for a while, his chest rising and falling while his lungs attempted to keep up with the rest of him. For once, Kago could find a benefit to being a man. He didn't have to duck under the water, defenseless, because of his desire to hide his breasts. He didn't have them anymore. What did it matter?

Kago's train of thought was derailed as the demon calmly stepped into the clearing. Kago lowered his bow and gave Sesshoumaru a level look. If the demon were intent on killing him, then surely he wouldn't have nearly humped his bones out earlier. Once Kago had lowered his bow and arrow enough to be of no threat, the demon before him showed his intentions.

The dog general was letting his guard down. A lot. Slowly, he took off his armor. With a dull, metallic thud, it was placed by Kago's clothes. Golden eyes watched as the human man placed his bow and arrow down aside his clothes. They were on mutual ground. Sesshoumaru slowly began to pull off his outer haori.

Kago looked away as the silver-haired demon before him undressed. He felt like a virgin schoolgirl all over again. In attempt to distract himself, he began to shampoo his hair. Still looking away from the disrobing demon, he went underwater and washed away the suds in his hair. When he rose again, he reached for the conditioner and gently massaged it into his hair.

His movements froze when he felt a small wave of water caress his back. Kago turned around just in time to see Sesshoumaru lowering himself into the hot spring. Sesshoumaru's hips disappeared from view and only his torso remained above water. Kago found his eyes drifting to the stump of an arm the dog demon had once had. For the first time in his life, Kago felt sympathy for the demon. How hard it must be to be the leader of an entire country and to be so perfect... But with such a large flaw. How would Sesshoumaru find a woman to claim? No demoness in their right mind was likely to tolerate the missing appendage.

"What is it you find so interesting, _Kago_?" Sesshoumaru's icy voice cut through Kago's musings. With a jump, he looked into the gold eyes of the demon and cleared his throat. Should he attempt a lie or tell the truth? The latter sounded safer to him, so he went with that.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be to find a demoness with an arm missing. It must be hard to run the Western Lands with only one arm to threaten your enemies with." Kago admitted. He watched as one of Sesshoumaru's silvery eyebrows rose up. The silence stretched on. Kago went underwater and scrubbed the conditioner out of his hair. When he rose up, the dog demon with a breath away. Kago's breath hitched and his heart stuttered.

"You are an interesting human. I have never experienced a human who could feel true sympathy for a demon. Not that your sympathy is appreciated." Sesshoumaru seemed to catch his control before it slipped away entirely. He looked at Kago, attempting to distance himself from the attractive male. "What are those items you rub into your hair? They smell... strange." Sesshoumaru lifted the shampoo bottle and looked at it curiously.

Kago fumbled for an answer. "They're very rare berries from a distant island. In one combination, they clean hair. With different kinds of berries, they make hair smooth." Kago admitted. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow once more and shifted his gaze from the shampoo bottle to Kago.

"You will demonstrate how this works to me." He demanded. Kago's face reddened as he grasped the shampoo bottle in Sesshoumaru's hands. Heat and electricity jumped between them at the gentle, distant touch. Shocked, both of them jerked their hands back. Kago looked at the shampoo bottle in his hand, silently blaming it for the strange attraction he was having to Sesshoumaru. He was in a man's body, for crying out loud! He shouldn't be attracted to another man!

"Okay." Kago slowly swam over to be behind the great dog demon. Slowly, he poured shampoo onto his hand and began massaging it into the demon's scalp. When all of the dog's silvery hair was lathered up, Kago closed the bottle and backed up. "Now go underwater. I'll rinse it all out." He commanded. Sesshoumaru growled, disliking the idea of being told what to do. Nevertheless, he went underwater. Kago reached down and massaged Sesshoumaru's scalp, getting all the soap out of the demon's hair. When he was done, he pulled his hands away. Sesshoumaru understood and surfaced.

"Use the smoothing berries on me." Sesshoumaru demanded. Kago grabbed the bottle, shaking his head behind Sesshoumaru's back.

"Like your hair can get any smoother." He mumbled. Kago missed the dog demon's smirk at the comment. He had no idea how much it seemed to please the demon to hear that there was something about him that the human liked. Kago poured enough conditioner into his hand and began to massage it into the demon's hair.

"You have to leave this one in for a bit..." Kago's voice trailed off as he felt Sesshoumaru turning around. The demon moved towards Kago, his movements predatory as if he were stalking the human. Kago's breath hitched once more and his heart skipped several beats. Sesshoumaru leaned in towards Kago's mouth. Without any words or explanations, he pressed his lips against those of the human's.

Just as it had happened during the last kiss, fire seemed to explode from where their lips touched. Blood boiled as it pulsed through both bodies. Both demon and human moaned as heat pooled in their abdomens, hardening them. Being the aggressor, Sesshoumaru pushed his tongue into Kago's mouth. He _had_ to taste the boy. Any male who could smell so delicious had to taste that good as well. And he did. The human boy tasted even better than he smelled. A growl rose from deep within the dog's throat as he pressed the human against the bank of the hot spring.

By the time they broke, Kago was panting and so hard, it hurt. Sesshoumaru's gold eyes glinted as he looked at the male before him. His lips were red from being kissed, his eyes were hazy... He was a man, but he had all the attractive qualities of a woman. Sesshoumaru groaned and resisted the urge to simply take this boy here. If Kago knew his half brother, then there was no doubt that Inuyasha would know when Kago's innocence had been taken. And by whom.

"I will be seeing you later." Sesshoumaru was too frazzled and numb to think of anything haughty to say. He got up with pride, dressing himself as though he had nothing to be ashamed of. Kago noticed all this. And why would the demon lord have something to be ashamed of? With an erection like _that_, demonesses had to be jumping his bones every chance they got!

Then Sesshoumaru was gone. Kago closed his eyes as his mind replayed the sensations of kissing the demon lord. Who knew Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was such an intense kisser?

- - -

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku's voice was, undoubtedly, filled with jealousy. Sango gave him a side glance before returning to setting up camp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She boldly stated. Miroku clenched his teeth and sat down on a rock. Sango was so stubborn. How was he going to tell her he liked her if she insisted on liking Kago?

"You have feelings for Kago." Sango opened her mouth to speak, but Miroku quickly cut her words off. "Don't even try to deny it. It's so obvious that you like him. You blush around him, you're constantly trying to find reasons to touch him. You try to act like you were with Kagome, but I can tell that you're starting to fall for Kago." Miroku practically growled. Sango took a deep breath.

"Does it really matter? You're being hypocritical with your jealousy. You drool and chase after any girl we see that has even mildly big boobs. I find a boy who I _know_ I can connect with and who happens to be attractive... And you're out of your ever-loving mind! Don't lecture me on jealousy, Miroku. If you chase after anything with a vagina, I have every right to chase after something with a dick." Sango retorted.

Miroku stared. He had never known Sango had the ability to talk dirty like that. He'd heard her curse a few times, usually in the midst of a battle, but he'd never heard her refer to something in such a crude manner. He couldn't decide if it displeased him or if it turned him on.

"Are you admitting that you get jealous when I hound after other women?" He finally asked. Sango paused, her back facing him as she pondered her words. Had she really let that slip? Grinding her teeth together, she attempted to gather her wits enough to say at least one thing that would give her dignity back.

"Yeah. Now go to bed before I hit you." She couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. Lying down on the sleeping bag Kago had lent her, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. Her dreams, needless to say, featured both Miroku and Kago loving her as if there was nothing that could ever stop them.

**- - - LEMON STARTS HERE - - -**

"Are you sure?" Kikyou's voice sounded neutral, as it always did. However, if one were to listen closely, they would discover the slightest sound of hesitation or fear. Looking at her lover after such a strange request was almost like meeting him for the first time. What had happened to her beloved Inuyasha to make him ask for such a thing?

"Yeah. I am." Despite the awkward situation, Inuyasha was confident. After all, if Kikyou truly loved him, wouldn't she fulfill this simple request? It wasn't like he was asking her to go through a gender chance, as Kago had. Rather, it was just a request to take their relationship to the next level.

Kikyou hesitated before she made up her mind. She wanted Inuyasha to love her more than his precious Kagome. In order to ensure that he loved her more, she would do nearly anything. With that in mind, she slowly began peeling off the outer layer of her shirt.

"Alright, Inuyasha. Just be gentle. I may not be a virgin, but my ass is." She warned. Inuyasha nodded his head quickly, silently thanking whatever gods existed that his girlfriend had no reservations about him touching her. She would do oral if he asked it of her. What a wonderful, perfect tramp he had picked to spend his life with. Someone without reservations.

Within minutes, both of them were stripped down. Inuyasha already sported a hard-on that was standing proudly, just as a mighty sequoia might do. Kikyou mentally grimaced. If he was always hard, then that meant there would be little or no foreplay. No chance to get her ready for anal sex. She bent on her knees before him and took him into her mouth.

Inuyasha groaned loud enough to scare birds away as his girlfriend sucked on him. However, after a few passes, he was already ready to blow his load. He pulled on Kikyou's hair, silently telling her that she had done enough. Had Inuyasha been paying attention to his girlfriend and not his needs, he would have seen the disappointment in her eyes. If he couldn't take a lot of foreplay, then he certainly wasn't likely to give any out.

Kikyou's suspicions were right. Inuyasha pushed her onto her hands and knees, groaning as he saw her ass stick up in the air. As he brought his dick closer to Kikyou's butt, his mind began to wander away from the present situation. What would it feel like to have Kago here, rather than Kikyou? How erotic would it be to fuck Kago while he jerked the young boy off?

Inuyasha brought his hand down to Kikyou's clit, playing with it until moisture began to seep from her body. Kikyou moaned, quite please that he was at least thinking of lubrication. When Inuyasha's hand collected enough of Kikyou's essence, he placed it on the rim of her ass, working it in and pushing a finger into her butt. Kikyou moaned. He added another finger. She moaned louder. When Inuyasha added the third finger, she moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Inuyasha took his erection and placed it against her backdoor.

"I love you, Kikyou." Without giving her a chance to reply, he slowly began pushing his dick into her back end. Kikyou moaned, first with pleasure, then with pain. How it hurt to have something so big rooted up her butt. It was almost as if she were losing her virginity once more. Her body felt as though it would split down the middle from the size of Inuyasha.

Then her lover began to move. It was slow at first - bless his heart, he was trying to make the pain minimal - then it gradually began picking up speed. Kikyou continued to moan each time the hanyou thrust into her. It may have hurt, but the pain felt so _wonderful_. This was better than being in the standard missionary position. And, with only a few more thrusts, she began pushing herself back onto him in an attempt to draw him into her even more.

Each thrust gradually became harder, more violent. Inuyasha gripped Kikyou's hips and pulled her against him with each thrust. The tightness of her ass felt heavenly on his dick. And each time her butt tried to squeeze the intruder out, he groaned louder than normal and thrust deeper. Each time she moaned, he moaned louder. Each time she thrust against him, he thrusted harder.

Inuyasha's eyes dropped closed and his mind wandered. He was no longer fucking Kikyou, but Kago. He reached his hand down, determined to live through his fantasy of jacking Kago off as he fucked the teenage boy. He didn't even notice when his fingers found a clit, rather than a dick. Mindlessly, he began to swirl his fingers around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kikyou's moans quickly turned to screams and she orgasmed quite suddenly.

The feelings of her butt muscles contracting around his erection made Inuyasha howl in pleasure. Giving into the moment, he orgasmed as well. However, when his sperm were released into Kikyou, he did not pull out. Rather, he laid down and pulled Kikyou up to his chest. Within minutes, he was on the verge of sleep.

Kikyou was smugly thinking that she had managed to conquer Kagome. After all, that girl would never give into anal sex. By being the only one Inuyasha could release his sexual frustrations on, she was defeating Kagome without any sort of contest. A smug smile crossed her face. That is, she smiled smugly until Inuyasha sleepily murmurd, "Kago."

Kikyou was instantly far from sleep. Lying in Inuyasha's arms with his limp cock rooted up her ass, she felt a fire blaze within her. Kagome would pay for having such a tight hold on Inuyasha. Kagome would die, and Kikyou would not hesitate to be the one to take Kagome out.

**- - - LEMON ENDS HERE - - -**

With ruffled hair, Kikyou slowly walked into the village she had once called her home. Now that she was, technically, dead, she could no longer call it her home. But that did not stop her from visiting. She checked onto the children she had once raised, smiling as they raised their own children with love and care. She looked upon the leader of the village, noticing that his nose and mouth resembled that of his father, who had been the former leader.

But, this time, she was not here to see the people she had left behind over fifty years ago. No. Today she was here to ensure that she still had an alliance with her sister. She had to make sure that her little sister would never turn against her. If Inuyasha was easily swayed to Kagome's side, then Kikyou would have to have Kaede on her own side. She would _not_ lose favor to the gender-confused bitch.

Kikyou calmly walked to the hut, which sat on the outskirts of the village. She slipped in silently, an eerie trick she had somehow learned upon her resurrection. She looked silently upon her younger sister, aged and withering with the years and burdens that she carried. Kikyou knelt down by her sister, making her presence known.

"Kikyou. How are ye?" Even Kaede's voice sounded weak, Kikyou thought with displeasure. Surely her young, energetic little sister was not enjoying her old age and all the limitations that came with it. Perhaps she could use that as a bargaining tool. Promise Kaede her youth once more in exchange for turning her back on Kagome. To keep the stupid miko untrained and defenseless. Then Kikyou could kill her herself... Or have Naraku do it for her.

Upon thought of the dark hanyou, Kikyou smiled coldly. Yes, Naraku was always very likely to help her cause if it included the removal of the priestess who had constantly thwarted him. Perhaps Kaede's alliance was no longer needed. All Kikyou needed was the promise of the dark mutt and she would easily be able to remove Kagome from the picture.

But she was already sitting beside her sister. Perhaps she should try to gather allies, just in case Naraku proved incompetent once more and the miko lived. Mentally agreeing that this was a good strategy, Kikyou finally gave her sister all her attention.

"Not too good. Kagome... I fear that whoever turned her into a boy may be out after all priestesses. What if this person is trying to taint our line so that our powers will gradually fade?" Kikyou lied. Truth be told, she knew what was going on. She knew that Kagome wasn't going to lose his powers. Ever. Unfortunately. She also knew that the being who casted the spell wasn't out to get anyone... Other than Kagome.

"Worry not, sister. We are convinced that the one who attacked Kagome was out to get her. It is highly unlikely that they will attack ye... Unless you know of something that we do not." Kaede looked at Kikyou suspiciously. For a split second, Kikyou felt as though all her secrets were known to her younger sister. That the whole thing was out in the open.

But that wasn't true. Kaede merely took a sigh of long-suffering and let it out gradually. Kikyou did the same thing, reminding herself that she was supposed to be worried. And that she should feel relieved at Kaede's information. Not scared senseless.

"No, I know nothing. I simply fear Naraku is trying to eliminate the threats that are against him. Turning Kagome into a boy would distract everyone from finding the shards... What if I'm next? He could be trying to get rid of anyone who can see the shards."

If that was true, Kikyou silently mused, then she would be in no danger. She could not see the shards. The jewel was burned with her body, giving her reincarnations the ability to see the shards. But her? Nope. She couldn't see a jewel shard if it was lying on the ground in front of her. She was as worthless as the miko beside her.

"Naraku does not have such a deep knowledge of the ancient magics. Nor does he hold the ability to use them. Ancient magics are available only to mikos," Kaede looked at Kikyou as if she suspected the truth. "and very powerful full demons. Anyone else is unable to get the magics to work for them."

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

_**BT: **So. Yeah. Finally finished this chapter. I can't apologize enough for the delay. It's hard to write when I don't have a computer all the time (I am currently grounded from my laptop... Until the end of summer. Ugh.) That's another reason I took forever. But enough excuses._

_So, I'm running low on ideas for what to write. I don't want this story to be ALL about developing romance. So, should any ideas strike you, please let me know what they are. I will give credit where credit is due. So, if I use your idea, everyone will know. Not just you and I._

**iitachiyoubastard****- **_Sorry if this sex scene isn't quite as ovary-rocking. It's been a long time since I've written smut. That being said, I believe I'm entitled to a couple of crappy times before it gets good. I'm really aiming for a really raunchy, sexed-up lemon for when Kagome and Sesshoumaru first hook up...  
_**S.p.O.d- **_Yeah. Glad you're out of boot camp too. What'd you get put in there for, anyway? So, because you reminded me, I made sure to put Koga in here. And I made it interesting (at least, I think it's interesting)...  
_**Makinotsuki-**_Hopefully there will be plenty of yaoi... As well as some heterosexual smut mixed in. I don't intend to dominate all the lemons with one type of sex, you know. Hopefully you'll enjoy all I have to offer you in that category. Thanks for reviewing, Ms. Kool Aid._

- **Bipolar Tangerine and S.p.O.d**


End file.
